Rise of the Demon King
by revelias
Summary: The time has come for Naruto to reveal his true strength and woe unto those who would stand in his way. Rated M for language and future violence and sexuality. Naruto/Hinata
1. Chapter 1: Classified

Rise of the Demon King

By Revelias

OoOoO

Author's Note: I don't in any way own Naruto or anything contained within the Naruto universe.

I am only borrowing the characters for the duration of this story so please don't sue me.

OoOoO

_Chapter 1: Classified_

"Do you want to know why everyone hates you?" Mizuki callously asked the orange clad child before him.

"Mizuki! You can't, it's forbidden!" Iruka's strained voice pleaded with the treacherous shinobi.

"Oh, but I think our little friend here deserves to know the truth, don't you?" Began the silver haired chunin.

"The truth is, Naruto, that twelve years ago when the Fourth Hokage fought the nine-tailed fox but wasn't able to kill the demon. So he did the only thing he could and sealed the beast into some stray bastard child. Being the fool that he is the Third refused to kill the demon and instead took the child into his protection while passing a law forbidding anyone who knew the truth from speaking of it on penalty of death." Said the former Leaf shinobi.

"And do you know what, you little shit, that child was you! You are the nine-tailed fox!" Mizuki finished as a malicious smile spread across his face and he and Iruka waited for the inevitable cries of denial they were certain would come.

During the entirety of Mizuki's tirade Naruto had never moved, had never said a single word. Even now at the end he remained still as though waiting for the trader to say something more.

"Is that all or is there something more you wanted to tell me?" Naruto said barely loud enough for either Iruka or Mizuki too hear before vanishing from sight in a flash of crimson."

"Hiraishin! But, it can't be... it just can't be." Iruka mumbled shocked at the technique his worst student had just performed.

"You little shit! Who do you think you're trying to fool! I don't know what that was but there's no way you could ever pull off that jutsu!" Mizuki yelled as her franticly began to scan the area for any sign of his pray. All the while trying desperately not to give away the fact that Naruto's display of skill had unnerved him far more then he dared to admit.

"You have disrespected not only the Third and the Fourth Hokages, but also my mother and my father. Beyond that you have betrayed your oath to the village, broken the Third's law and caused harm to one of the few people in this world who actually give a damn about me. For what you have done I'm going to make you regret ever being born!" Naruto's voice echoed from the shadows as hundreds of shadow clones appeared in swirls of flames surrounding the traderous chunin.

Despite his confidence Mizuki was no fool and quickly attempted to flee in a futile attempt to escape the small army that had suddenly surprised him. Only to to realize that any such escape was completely out of the question. Within moments the chunin was engulfed in a sea of orange as clone after clone bore down upon him.

Still Mizuki struggled in vain fight back against the seemingly never ending copies of Naruto's that assaulted him before his body gave into the pain and he began to lose consciousness.

"Don't die yet traitor. You still need to answer to the Hokage." One of the multitude of clones coldly spat as another brutally kicked Mizuki in the ribs bringing him back into the waking world.

"Naruto? Is that really you? How did you do all that?" Iruka asked as he stumbled towards the horde of orange clad teens.

"Are you alright Iruka Sensei? You look pretty beat up." Naruto said as he moved to help the injured chunin while the majority of his clones vanished from existence.

"I'm fine and don't try to change the subject. I want to know how you were able to perform such advanced jutsu when you can't make a decent clone?" Iruka asked while allowing Naruto to help him to a nearby tree.

"I'm sorry Sensei but that's classified." Said the blond before checking to ensure that his clones had securely restrained Mizuki.

"Classified? Naruto how could anything your capable of doing be classified your just an academy student." Iruka argued seconds before a team of Anbu and the Third appeared from the shadows.

"Iruka you will cease your questions! Naruto is not allowed to speak to anyone but myself and those I determine to be in a need to know. However, because you have seen some of his skills in practice I will explain everything too you once we're back in the village." Hiruzen said before turning his attention on the blond.

"Now that that is settled. Report."

"Hai, Hokage-sama.

As per your orders I successfully stole and replaced the Forbidden Scroll with a duplicate before coming here to meet with Mizuki. Everything was proceeding according to plan until Iruka Sensei was able to locate me sooner then I had expected. Because of his presence I was forced to play along with Mizuki's tirade in order to ensure that the traitor would incriminate himself.

Because of his lack of information Iruka Sensei had no ideal of what was actually happening and was subsequently injured while trying to protect me when the traitor attacked. I then proceeded to apprehend Mizuki with the results being as you see them." Naruto explained to the village leader.

"Very well. But I will want a more detailed written report by tomorrow Naruto as well as one from you Iruka." Said the Third to the aggravation of the blond before him.

"But JiJi I just told you everything that happened!" Naruto whined to the Third's amusement.

"I'm sure you did. But the fact remains that when any shinobi completes a mission a written report detailing that mission must be submitted for the official record. Even as a genin you should know that." Hiruzen replied as before he and the others vanished leaving a stunned and smiling Naruto behind.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: What they don't know

Rise of the Demon King

By Revelias

OoOoO

Author's Note: I don't in any way own Naruto or anything contained within the Naruto universe.

I am only borrowing the characters for the duration of this story so please don't sue me.

Thanks to everyone for the story favs and reviews.

You guys are the best!

Because so many of you requested it I have decided that this story will no longer contain a harem.

OoOoO

_Chapter 2: What they don't know_

"Iruka, what you are about to hear is a Triple S secret and not to be spoken of outside these walls." Hiruzen Sarutobi cautioned the man before him.

"I understand, Lord Hokage." Replied the teacher.

"Very well then. As this secret revolves around Naruto I will leave it to him to reveal it." Sarutobi said signaling the blond to begin.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Sensei, as you know in the world of shinobi perception and disguise can often determine if one lives or dies. However, the same can be said about everyday life as well. Twelve years ago on October 10 two seemingly random events occurred. The first was that the Kyūbi no Kitsune attacked the village and the second was that I was born.

On that night many brave men and women lost their lives trying to defend the village from the Fox's rampage. The sacrifice they made saved many lives that would have otherwise been lost and allowed the Fourth Hokage enough time to devise a solution to end the threat once and for all. The Fourth's solution, while brilliant, was flawed..." Naruto calmly said before being cut off by his teacher.

"How can say that! The Fourth gave his life to kill the demon and protect the village! If not for him who knows what night have happened!" Iruka passionately said.

"Of course you're right Sensei. I don't dispute that what the Fourth did was noble. However, you and I both know the version of events that is routinely taught in the academy is not what actually happened that night." The blond said shocking Iruka into silence.

"But as I was saying. The Fourth's solution, while brilliant, was flawed in many ways. First and foremost it cost him both his and his wife's lives and condemned two other innocent souls to a life filled with pain and misery. But, I've gotten a little ahead of myself. Before you can appreciate the effect you must first understand the cause of the events surrounding the tragedy of October 10.

Everyone has always assumed that Kyūbi deliberately attacked the village. In this belief everyone is wrong. People assume that because of the way they look that the bijuu are evil when in fact their personalities are as complicated as yours or mine. The fact is that Kyūbi did not willingly attack Konoha twelve years ago. He was tricked into doing so through the power of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and its wielder, Madara Uchiha." Naruto explained to the obviously confused chunin instructor.

"While I find this amusing, Naruto. What your saying simply can't be true. Madara Uchiha is dead. He died shortly after the founding of Konohagakure nearly sixty years ago. He's buried in the Uchiha cemetery. We have records attesting to that fact and witness statements testifying that his body was positively identified before he was buried." Iruka argued with the blond while the Third simply watched the pair while smoking from his pipe.

"I understand how it seems Sensei but I promise you that once I finish you will understand everything." Replied Naruto as he once again delved into his story.

"I realize that every piece of evidence says that Madara Uchiha is dead but appearances can be deceiving. The sharingan is a unique bloodline which has abilities that are now commonly known. For instance, unlike other bloodlines the sharingan has the ability to advance into two additional stages. The second stage is called the Mangekyō Sharingan and the final stage is the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

Each of these additional stages can only be reached by the wielder experiencing an event more intense then the one that gave him the previous version. In other words if a person gains the sharingan by seeing a friend die then something more emotionally wrenching must occur in order to activate the Mangekyō Sharingan. But with this advancement comes a penalty.

The Mangekyō Sharingan has a defect which over time causes the wielder to lose his sight unless he can gain another pair of sharingan eyes. By doing so the Mangekyō Sharingan transforms itself into its final form, the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. It is in this form that the sharingan slows the holders aging process extending that persons life baring the onset of disease or injury.

Madara Uchiha has survived up until this point because he alone posses the power of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan."

"Alright, if what you say about the sharingan is true then that could explain how Madara could still be alive but it doesn't explain how or why he would have forced the fox to attack the village." Iruka continued to question his students' version of history.

"Be patient Sensei." Naruto chided before resuming.

"If there is one trait that most Uchiha share it is the desire for power. Shortly after Konohagakure was founded the clans came to the decision that for the village to prosper it must be lead by a single voice. Someone who not only held the respect of the people but their best interest in his heart. Early on the choice of who that voice would be was narrowed between two individuals. The first was Hashirama Senju and the second was Madara Uchiha. In the end the village chose Hashirama Senju as the First Hokage. However, Madara did not take his defeat well. Especially in light of the fact that his own clan had chosen to follow Hashirama over him.

Madara chose to leave the village but not before promising to return someday to take his revenge for the betrayal he felt he had suffered. He carried through with that threat sometime later when he returned and challenged the First for the right to lead.

Accepting the challenge Hashirama meet Madara on the field of battle in the place that would come to be called the Valley of the End. They fought fiercely but Madara was no match for the strength of the First. Realizing that he had no chance of winning with his own strength Madara chose to unleash a power that had taken him years to acquire; he unleashed the power of the Nine-tailed Fox. But here too Madara underestimated the strength of the First and that of his wife, Mito Uzumaki.

At some point during the battle, despite the overwhelming odds, Hashirama gained control of Kyūbi and in order to grant her husband the use of the bijuu's power Mito sealed the Nine-tales within herself. The battle ended shortly afterwards with Madara fleeing the battleground in defeat.

Time past and both Hashirama and Mito passed on. However, before her death a new host for the Nine-tales was chosen. Like Mito the new jinchūriki would be both the wife of the Hokage and a member of the Uzumaki Clan.

History, however, has a way of repeating itself and years later Madara struck again. This time with the intent of reclaiming the power he had lost to the First and destroying the village that had twice scorned him. That was twelve years ago."

"Wait, if the jinchūriki that replaced Mito was also a Uzumaki that would mean that your mother and father are..." Iruka begin.

"That's right Sensei. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki and my father was Minato Namikaze better remembered as the Fourth Hokage of the Konohagakure. On the night that I was born the seal that held the Fox weakened due to the stress of labor. For the safety of the village both my Father and the Third had prepared for this by placing her in a secret location protected by some of the most trusted shinobi of the Leaf.

Yet despite all their precautions Madara found their location and struck when the seal was at its weakest. Ripping Kyūbi from my mother he proceeded to set it loose upon the village. Enraged, confused and under the power of Madara's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Kyūbi carried carried out the Uchiha's bidding. And had it not been for my father Konohagakure might have been destroyed that night.

However, the Fourth was nothing if not prepared for any eventuality. After ensuring that his family was safe he engaged Madara alone. They fought and eventually the Uchiha was again driven off. However, that still left Kyūbi to deal with.

Understand, if it had not been for the fact that she had just given birth my mother would have been able to retrain and reseal the bijuu back into herself. With that option no longer available my father did the only thing he could to stop Kyūbi's rampage. He and my mother made the decision to seal the fox into me.

They had hoped that at least one of them would survive the attempt but realized that chances were that they would both die trying to seal the demon. Because of that realization and a bit of quick thinking on my father's part they were both able to leave me with a final message before their passing. It is through those messages that I know what really happened twelve years ago." Naruto said pausing to let Iruka come to terms with what he had said.

"How can any of that be true? If you were the Fourth's heir then there's no way the people would have... I mean the village would have..." Iruka tried to make reason out what he had been told.

"Iruka, calm yourself. Everything Naruto has said is indeed the truth. He is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. And events occurred exactly as he stated." The Third interjected causing the scared nosed teacher to simply nod before slumping back into his seat.

For a time the room remained silent as Naruto and Hiruzen waited for whatever would come from Iruka next.

"Lord Hokage. Like nearly all of those who are old enough to remember, I knew that the fox was sealed within Naruto, but, I had no ideal about his parents. With his parents being who they are why wasn't his linage made public? His life could have been so much better, so much happier." Iruka asked the aged village leader.

"I can't tell you how many times I considered reveling the truth Iruka. But, the simple fact is that both Minato and Kushina had enemies that if they discovered that Naruto was their son would stop at nothing to kill him to gain some since of revenge against his parents." Explained Hiruzen

"But, surely, the people..."

"Would have treated me exactly the same way they have for the past twelve years." Naruto interrupted.

"It's just as I said before Sensei, perception and disguise can often determine if one lives or dies. The people wouldn't care whose son I am. For them I will always be the reincarnation of Kyūbi. Not that it really matters anymore." Naruto said as he started to leave.

"Wait, Naruto what do you mean it doesn't matter anymore?" Iruka asked.

Halting in his step and turning to face the two men in the room.

"What I mean Sensei is that as of today they'd be right." The blond said before his body erupted into crimson flames and he vanished from sight.

Without a word about what had just happened the Third turned and stared out into the village.

"Iruka, until I tell you otherwise what happened here tonight is still classified."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The chunin replied as he prepared to live the office.

"And Iruka, make sure to add Naruto's name to the list of graduates and assign him to Team Seven." Hiruzen calmly ordered.

"Of course lord Hokage." Iruka replied without question.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: First meetings

Rise of the Demon King

By Revelias

OoOoO

Author's Note: I don't in any way own Naruto or anything contained within the Naruto universe.

I am only borrowing the characters for the duration of this story so please don't sue me.

Thank you for all the favs and reviews. You guys are the best. As always let me know what you think otherwise how will I know what mistakes to try and correct.

OoOoO

_Chapter 3: First meetings_

"I'm sorry, truly I am, but you can't live here anymore Naruto. I have to think of the good of the other children. And as long as you're here people refuse to even consider adopting a child from us. Besides, I'm sure that Lord Hokage will find someone to take better care of you in no time. So don't be sad. You'll see, soon you'll be in a nice home with new family that will love and take care of you." The orphanage matron said as she sadly looked into the eyes of blond four year old before turning to a nearby assistant.

"Please see that he gets to the Hokage's office Asoka."

"Off course Matron. I'll make sure he gets to exactly where he needs to be." Replied the young woman as she tightly grasped Naruto's hand and lead him away from the only home he had ever known.

Roughly pulling Naruto behind her Asoka lead the blond into one of the more out of the way alleys of Konoha. For what seemed like hours the pair made their way through so many twist and turns that Naruto had no ideal where he was only that it wasn't where he was suppose to be.

"Asoka-san, I thought we were suppose to go to see the Hokage" Naruto cautiously asked hoping not to draw the woman's anger as he seemed to do with so many other adults.

Glancing back at her charge Asoka smiled coldly and said "don't worry, we're almost there. The Hokage's waiting there for us to give you what you rightly deserve."

Turning a final corner Asoka lead Naruto towards one of the older buildings in the area. Everything about the place caused Naruto's instincts to scream for him not to go inside but with Asoka still firmly holding his hand he could do nothing to escape the place.

Once inside Naruto begin to look around in the rapidly dwindling hope that Asoka had not been lying to him about the Hokage meeting them there. However, that hope was dashed when the only person he could immediately see was a tall young man wearing a chunin vest that was not much older then Asoka.

"Hey babe, I see you brought the bastard as promised." The tall man said as he before several others emerged from the shadows and begin to surround them.

"Did you ever really doubt me Shin?" Asoka chirped as she swiftly dropped Naruto's hand and embraced Shin before kissing him.

With his hand now free from Asoka Naruto begin to slowly move away from pair of kissing teenagers and their friends. His short four year life had taught Naruto that these types of situations never ended well for him.

"Yo, retard, where do you think you're going?" A larger man carrying a ominously looking ax said as he forcefully pushed Naruto back towards the center of the group.

"I'm suppose to go see the Hokage so he can find a family to take care of me." Naruto replied as he quickly begin looking around for a means of escape.

"Oh, no. I don't think so. It's past time for us to finish what the Fourth started." Said a smirking short and fat pink haired woman as she entered the building from the same door that Naruto and Asoka had earlier.

"You have been the bane of this village since the day you were born. And we can no longer afford to let something like you walk around freely. But don't blame us for the pain your about to suffer. If that old fool Sarutobi had done what he should have four years ago we wouldn't have to clean up his mistake now." The woman continued from her place next to Asoka and Shin.

"Remember kids, take care of it anyway you want. I don't care how as long as it's done. When you're through leave nothing behind. Burn this place to the ground if you need too but nothing must be left behind that can be traced back to us. As for you two this is everything you'll need to safely leave the village and start over somewhere else." The pink haired woman finished as she passed a large envelope to Asoka before turning and quickly leaving the building.

Hearing what the pink haired woman had said and seeing no way of escape tears begin to slowly fall from the blond boys eyes. Every person that had ever hurt him had said something similar to that of the pink haired woman before they begin to do their best to cause him as much pain as they possibly could. These people would be no different.

"Please, I didn't do anything! I just want to... AHHH!" Naruto begin but wasn't allowed to finish before one of the group stabbed him in the shoulder with a kunai knocking him to the ground.

Not wanting to miss out in their share of the fun of hurting the demon the others quickly begin to hit, kick, and stand Naruto anywhere and with anything they had on hand.

Despite his wounds Naruto did his best to protect his most vital organs while screaming and pleading for someone to help him.

"Shut the fucker up!" Another of the group said before she forced Naruto onto his back and attempted to stuff a gag into his mouth.

As the woman tried to gag him Naruto fought back by flinging his arms about and screaming all the louder.

"Hold the little shits arm still and I whack one of 'em off!" Said the ax carrying man before the woman did just that and he used his weapon to sever Naruto's left arm.

"Arrrrrrghhhhh" Naruto screamed out as he drew what remained of his arm closer to his broken body.

"There's a wing. Who wants a leg?" The ax man asked soliciting a chorus of laughter from his fellow assailants as blood gushed from Naruto's severed limb and his body went into shock.

For nearly twenty minuets they continued their abhorred assault halting only when all that remained of their victim was striped and flayed torso and still attached head. Internal organs littered the floor along with pools of blood and lumps of flesh. How the boy was still alive could only be attributed to the demon he held. However, whether that was a curse or blessing no one could say.

"Let's get this over with. I don't think we should stay here any longer in case the Hokage sends someone to look for the little fucker." Asoka said as she took a kunai from Shin's pouch and slit Naruto's previously untouched throat.

OoOoO

Naruto looked up into the glowing red eyes of the Demon King, Kyūbi no Kitsune, without fear. He had no ideal how long he had been there. Or for that matter how or where here was. He only knew that wherever he was he was safe and safe was something he had never been.

"Am I dead? Is this hell?" Naruto asked never taking his eyes from those of the Nine-tails.

"No Kit. You are not dead and this is not hell but time is growing short. Our lives will end soon unless we do something to prevent it." Kyūbi spoke calmly to the child before him.

"Why should we try to stop it. Even if we do stop them someone else will come along and hurt me again. They keep telling me that I don't deserve to live... maybe they're right." The blond child replied with a voice devoid of life.

"Life is what you make it child. The bastards of this village as made your life a living hell because they believe that you are me. They claim that they are carrying out the intentions of your father but I promise you no parent would want this for kind of life for their child.

He wanted for you what every parent wants for their children; to grow up healthy and strong. Don't allow these hate mongering bastards to steal away you fathers dream for you. Don't let them make what he sacrificed you be in vain." Kyūbi said lowering himself as close as he could to Naruto.

"I can save us. I can help you to make them understand the folly of their ways. I can give you knowledge, wisdom and power beyond anything that one of your kind ever imagined. But, I can do nothing unless you are willing to fight for your right to exist in this world"

Throughout Kyūbi's speech Naruto had remained silent doing his best to completely understand what the demon was trying to explain. His four year old mind could only grasp so much of what the ancient fox was trying to relate.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." Naruto finally said lifting his eyes to the fox.

"I promise you, Kit, you will never be alone again." Kyūbi honestly replied.

Hesitating for only a moment longer Naruto stepped through the bars of Kyūbi's cage without any sense of fear or doubt.

"From this until forever we are one my son." Kyūbi spoke as he touched the tip of one of his massive tales to Naruto's forehead and everything was engulfed into an aura of brilliantly colored lights.

OoOoO

Asoka, Shin and company moved swiftly away from Konohagakure. In the distance they could hear the sounds of the village fire brigade rushing to contain the blaze that they had started nearly half an hour ago.

"By the time they get that fire out there won't be anything left but a pile of ash and a few bone fragments at best." Shin said with an over inflated sense of accomplishment.

"Never the less, we should make ourselves scarce for while. At least for the next few months to give things a chance to calm down. We can return to the village after that assuming we decide to return to it at all." Asoka chimed in to the acknowledgment of the others.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I could give a rats ass about Konoha. We just took out the the Nine-tails. That's something to be celebrated." Laughed the jubilant ax wielding man as he lifted one of the females of the group into the air before returning her to the ground.

"Yeah, he's right! We did something that the Fourth couldn't! We killed the de..." The woman begin moments before her head fell to the ground with a unceremonious plop followed by the remainder of her body.

"What the hell..." Screamed the ax wielder seconds before his head and arms were ripped from his body by some unseen force.

"What's happening!" Asoka screamed as one by one her friends were torn apart before her eyes until only she and Shin remained.

"Damn it don't just stand there we have to get out of here!" Shin yelled at the all but paralyzed girl before grasping her hand and dashing back towards Konohagakure.

Watching from the shadows a pair of glowing blue eyes tracked his last two targets before dashing off to intercept them.

After nearly running all out for almost ten minutes Asoka fell to the ground in order to catch her breath.

"What the fuck are you doing! Whatever that was back there is probably right on our asses! We don't have time to stop, we need to get back to the village were we'll be saf..." Shin screamed before his body was cleanly sliced into two equal parts that fell to the right and left of his attacker.

Asoka had only be able to watch as the man she loved was evenly bisected before her eyes. As the pieces of her former love settled to the ground Asoka eyes locked on the person that had taken Shin from her.

"You..." Asoka managed to say before unspeakable pain ripped through her body and flames began to slowly consumed her flesh. So great was Asoka's pain that even as tried to scream no sound escaped to alert anyone that might have been of help to her. Instead for nearly twenty minuets she was forced to endure as some ungodly power forced her to remain fully aware as her flesh turned to ash upon the bone until at last some merciful god took pity upon her and granted her the death she had been silently begging for.

OoOoO

"Ah memories." Naruto said as he woke and rolled out of bed to begin his first day as a real shinobi. After his meeting with Iruka and the Hokage Naruto had chosen to return to the dilapidated apartment he was forced to call home. Not that the place really bothered him. After all, since the day he had first meet Kyūbi he rarely spent more then a few hours in the shit hole anyway. No, the apartment had become what most things in Naruto's life had, props to be used to convince his enemies that he was just what he appeared to be. A twelve year old ninja wannabe.

"So little do they know." Spoke the Nine-tails with a chuckle in his voice.

"Today Kit you shall shatter the fools mask you have worn for twelve years and adorn the mantel of our people! For far too long these maggots have lived with the fools notion that they are at the top of the food chain. It is long past time that be shown their proper place!" Kyūbi roared from the forest of Naruto's mind.

"Of course Lord Kyūbi." The blond replied as he cast off the horrid custom of his of his past and dressed in the garb of his adopted people.

"Naruto, always remember that, no matter what challenges you may face in life you will never be alone. Since the day you became a member of the Vulpine you have shown yourself to be truly worthy of the trust we placed in you. Over the past eight years you have exceeded my wildest expectations and have grown into young man that I am honored to call son." Kyūbi said as he gently flared his chakra in such a way as to embrace his adopted son.

"I... I don't know what to say. I am truly honored by your words." Naruto softly replied not trusting himself to say anymore.

"You have earned them and far more my son. Therefore know this, your name as been added to our clans summoning contract. You may now call upon our clan at any time to assist you should you require it and in time you will be trained to become the first Vulpine Sage.

More importantly, from this day forward you will no longer simply be an adopted member of the Vulpine. As per my right as leader of our clan I have name you as my heir apparent and the council has accepted you as such. In six years when our merger is complete and you become a full demon I will relinquish my title to you and you will lead the Vulpine from that day forward. Until then serve our people well and bring them honor through your deeds. Protect those that cannot protect themselves and punish those that rightly deserve it, for this is the way of the Vulpine."

As Kyūbi finished speaking Naruto found that it had suddenly become very difficult to stand. He had spent his entire life without any sense of what it was to have a real family, too have people to openly offer him their love and respect. Yet, here were the Vulpine doing just that.

It had come as no surprise that the foxes to some extent trusted him. After all he held the greatest of them sealed within him. Nor had it came as a surprise when he was first accepted into the clan as an adopted member. This too he had always attributed simply due to his connection with Kyūbi. However, to learn that not only had the Nine-Tails named him his heir but that the rest of the clan approved and accepted him was overwhelming and humbling.

"I promise... I promise on my life that I will serve the Vulpine... no, my family with everything that I have to offer and more. On my life, this I swear." Naruto barely whispered, but it was loud enough that the King of Demons heard and smiled.

OoOoO

Iruka watched with a sense of pride as this years newly graduated students filled the classroom. Of course he was well aware that not all of them would ever hold the coveted title of genin. However, he was sure that what they had each learned during their time under his tutelage would serve them well in some form or another during their lives outside the academy.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" A voice behind the scare nosed chunin asked causing the man to nearly fall over in surprise.

"Naruto... how did you... Wait, never mind, I don't really want do know." Iruka mumbled as he struggled to regain some sense of dignity at being sneaked up on by a freshly graduated student. Then again, Naruto had proven that he was no ordinary student.

"By the way, why aren't you in class already?"

"I just got here and saw you just standing here so I thought that I would see what was going on." The blond explained.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Iruka replied as he started to enter the classroom before halting in his step and looked to his companion.

"Hey Naruto, how about doing me a favor before I announce the team selections." The teacher asked with more then a little merriment in his voice.

"What did you have in mind?" Naruto responded with a smirk.

"Show them who you really are. Don't go overboard, but don't pretend to be the person we both know you aren't." Iruka said clapping the blond on the shoulder.

"Honestly, Iruka-Sensei, the thought hadn't crossed my mind."Naruto replied as the air around him quickly shimmered releasing the genjutsu concealing his appearance before entering the classroom.

Iruka smiled appreciatively as he took in Naruto's new look. Gone was the kill me orange jumpsuit that the boy had seemingly worn everyday for the past four years. In it place Naruto wore a set of black anbu styled pants, meshed undershirt and long-sleeved over-shirt. Instead of the standard issue ninja sandals he wore a pair of closed toed boots that were augmented with a black metal plate on the toe and heal. Attached to his right leg was a standard issue kunai pouch and on the left was another storage pouch for various items. Over everything else Naruto wore a black sleeveless trench coat made of some material that Iruka could not identify but that seemed to pulse and move as though it was alive. All in all as far as style was concerned Naruto had leap heads above his fellow classmates.

Naruto payed no attention to the others in the room as he entered. Since deciding to abandon the guise of the fool he no longer sought to impress those around him in some misguided bid for attention. Instead now that he was free to be himself he could at long last to the one thing he had wanted to do for years. That is once he dealt with a certain mutt that had just decided to play his hand at being king of the hill.

"Hey looser, what do you think you're doing here? If you hadn't heard today is only for those of us who graduated. Not some wannabe orphan bastard like you!" Kiba viciously said as he blocked Naruto's path further into the classroom.

"Yeah, Kiba's right baka! Why don't you go play ninja with the other little kids! Changing your cloths don't change the fact that you're still nothing more then a failure!" The class banshee screeched as she and several others laughed at so called failure.

Naruto never said a word to any of those that openly mocked him. Rather he simply smiled before vanishing and reappearing in the seat beside the object of his affection.

"Excuse me Hinata-chan, but is it alright if I set here?" The blond asked to the utter amazement of the girl beside him.

To say that class was shocked was like saying that water isn't wet. However, they were not in awe of Naruto's interaction with Hinata but rather his here never before seen speed. No one in the class had been able to track Naruto's movements. Even Sasuke, the current rookie of the year, had been unable to follow the blonds movements to his displeasure.

"Of... cou...rse you c...an Nar...u...to-kun." Hinata managed to say as her pale face turned a decided shade of pink earning a broad smile from the boy beside her.

"Get away from her you bastard! Hinata's my girl!" Kiba growled as he finally realized where Naruto had disappeared too.

Glancing towards the now enraged genin Naruto's smile faded as he returned his gaze to the Hyuga heir.

"I apologize Hyuga-san, I did not realize that you where spoken fore." The blond said as he moved to stand and find another seat.

Hinata for her part had not really been paying much attention to what had been happening since Naruto had first asked to set beside her. It was only when she felt him begin to move away did Kiba's remark and Naruto's response truly take root and forced her to act.

"What, no! Kiba and I aren't together! I have told him repeatedly that I do not wish to be with him but he insists that I will be his!" Hinata quickly explained to the blond beside her causing his smile to return once more and for him to retake his set.

"Didn't you hear what I said bastard! Hinata's mine so get the fuck away from her before I..." Kiba said before he found himself pinned against the wall closest to the rooms door.

"Kiba, listen well, I have never really had a problem with you. Although we have never been friends I have not had cause to see you as an enemy either. However, Hinata has said that she does not wish a relationship with you. That alone should be enough for you to know that your advances are not welcome.

However, if her words are not enough then let me add my own. Stay away from her. Unless she wishes for you to be near her or by some cruel joke of fate you become teammates do not go near her. If I should that you have chosen to ignore my words then you will learn first hand what most are only now beginning to discover about me." Naruto coldly said before dropping Kiba and moving to return to his seat.

Gingerly massaging his throat Kiba glared angrily at the retreating blond before attempting to regain some of the dignity Naruto had just stolen from him.

"What, you get a lucky move in and think your top dog? I'll go near my woman any fucking time I want and there isn't a da..." Kiba once more begin before finding himself once again pinned against the same wall with Naruto's icy gaze boring into him.

During this entire exchange the remainder of the class had watched with morbid fascination at how easily Naruto had put Kiba in his place. Of course, amongst the class graduates Kiba wasn't the strongest by any means. But, compared to what they knew about Naruto Kiba should have had no problem dealing with the smaller blond. Yet that had not been the case and it was quickly becoming clear that for everything they thought they knew about the village pariah they really didn't know anything at all.

Outside the room Iruka could only smile as he observed how Naruto dealt with Kiba. Sure, he knew that he should have stepped in when the conflict first begin but for some reason he couldn't explain he wanted to see how things would play out. Besides, Kiba was a bully and had always been one. And in Iruka's opinion it was past time someone other then a teacher did something to enlighten the boy on the fact that physical strength does not always determine who is truly strong. Regardless, it was time he returned order to his class.

"All right that's enough! Naruto, you've proven your point. Put Kiba down and return to your seat. As for the rest of you, specially Kiba, I suggest that you take what has happened here today as a lesson. Never underestimate your opponent. Even if you think you know everything about them there is always the chance that have a surprise or two hidden away." Iruka wisely cautioned his class before taking up a sheet of paper from his clipboard.

"Before I announce the team assignments I want to take a moment to say that I have truly enjoyed the time we have shared as a class. You have each proven that you have the potential to become incredible shinobi. With that said I won't keep you in suspense any longer. Team One will be..."

Iruka rambled off the first six team assignments with mixed results from their members. It was no secret that the majority of the female class wanted to be paired with the agreed upon heart-throb Sasuke Uchiha, with a multitude of prayers having been offered to Kami to attest to that fact. Well, all but one female. Hinata waited and prayed that she be paired with her not so secret crush Naruto. Who if truth be told also wanted to be teamed with her. Unfortunately, in life one rarely gets everything that one wants. At least not right away.

"Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka announced to the screeching cheers of Sakura and the heart crushing groans of everyone else.

"Team Eight will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga." Iruka continued earning a feral smirk from Kiba.

"Fuck!" Hinata screamed out before quickly covering her mouth and lowering her face in shame to the amusement of her crush.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan. How about we go out to dinner tonight, just the two of us and put it all behind us?" Naruto asked causing Hinata to forget her embarrassing outburst.

"After all just because we aren't on the same team doesn't mean we won't ever see one another."

"Really!" The heiress yelped with delight before quickly stammering a yes to the invitation and promptly passing out.

"We really have to work on the whole fainting thing though." Naruto chuckled before turning his attention back to Iruka as he finished handing out the assignments.

"Now all of you have an hour for lunch then you should be back here to meet you jonin sensei. But, before you go I want to wish you each luck in you shinobi careers." Iruka said before vanishing a swirl of leaves.

An hour later the fresh genins had all returned to the classroom to await their sensei. One by one the jonin arrived to gather their teams until only teams seven and eight remained.

"Team Eight, my name is Kurenai Yūhi and I will be your jonin instructor. Please follow me." Kurenai said as she waited for her team to join her.

At her sensei's instruction Hinata reluctantly left her new found place at Naruto's side with a barely heard promise to meet him later for their agreed upon first date. None of this however went unnoticed by either Kurenai or Kiba.

For her part Kurenai looked upon the scene with a small sense of pride. Over the past four years Kurenai had served as Hinata's de facto body guard and private trainer. During that time she had grown close the girl and in fact had requested that Hinata be placed on any team that she was assigned. The fact that her charge had seemingly finally acted upon her hidden feelings for the blond showed that in some way the girl was growing into the woman Kurenai knew she could be.

As for Kiba, he mistakenly took Naruto's and Hinata's forced separation as a means to garner a bit of revenge upon the blond.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll make sure to take good care of Hinata." Kiba said mockingly only to find himself for the third time that day pinned against a wall.

Too say that Kurenai was shocked would be an understatement. Although she had been looking directly at Hinata and Naruto she never saw the boy move from the girls side. In fact the only indication she had that he had moved was the gust of wind that was displaced before the sound of Kiba being slammed into the wall filled the room.

"I warned you once mutt, I won't warn you again! If I find that you have in anyway intruded upon Hinata-chan's personal space then Team Eight will be in search of a new member." Naruto growled before lifting and slamming Kiba to the ground.

"I hope you can forgive the outburst Kurenai-Sensei. But Kiba needs to learn that no means no." Said the blond as he bowed and returned to Hinata's side just long enough for her to place a quick kiss on his cheek and dash from the room.

Smiling Kurenai returned Naruto's bow before helping Kiba up and leaving to follow the rest of her team.

With the departure of Team Eight and Hinata Naruto found himself in the awkward predicament of being alone in the same room as the rest of his team. It wasn't that he didn't like his teammates. No dislike was much to kind of a word. Naruto absolutely hated the pair.

In his opinion Sasuke had the potential of becoming an outstanding shinobi provided he could get over his undeserved superiority complex and thirst for revenge. Well, at least his desire for revenge was understandable. After all his entire clan had been slaughtered by his brother. However, the ideal that he was somehow better then everyone else was complete load of bullshit that had been drilled into him be several members of the civilian council. Simply because they had somehow gotten it into their heads that Sasuke's continued happiness would translate into their own personal betterment.

As for Sakura, Naruto's opinion could best be summed up as a complete and utter waste of space. Of course it was never his style not to give props where they were deserved. In her favor Sakura was smart and had incredible chakra control. However, the former was because as a child she lacked friends and spent all of her time reading the vast amount of books her family had available due to their successful trade investments. While the latter was simply due to the girls almost non-existent chakra stores.

Beyond those two positive points Sakura had nothing going for her. Any practical skills she might have learned during her time in the academy was washed out by her constant obsession with Sasuke and lack of taking the curriculum seriously. If Naruto was asked whether he thought the girl should be allowed to become a shinobi he would be forced to answer that if she did he would hazard to guess that she would not survive her first real encounter with an enemy. It was a sad truth but the simple reality of the shinobi world was that people that should not be shinobi were often the first to die on the battlefield.

"Naruto, you've been hiding you real strength. I demand to know how strong you really are." Sasuke demanded of the blond bringing him out of his mental rambling.

After a moment Naruto finally acknowledged that Sasuke had spoken to him and replied with a simple no.

"Naruto baka! Sasuke wants to know how strong you are and you should answer your superiors when the speak to you!" Sakura chimed in much to the displeasure of Naruto's ears.

"Team Seven, I assume. My first impression of you is that I don't like any of you. But, what can we do about that at the moment. So, meet me on the roof in five minuets." Team Sevens' Sensei spoke gaining the attention of the bickering trio before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"See what you've done baka!" Sakura yelled at Naruto who shrugged with indifference.

"Whatever." The blond replied before he was consumed in a burst of crimson flames and vanished leaving his squad mates to make their own way to the roof.

Four minuets forty-eight seconds later a heavily breathing Sakura and Sasuke joined the remainder of their team on the roof of the academy.

"All right. Now that we're all present why don't you all take a seat and I'll explain what were going to be doing." The masked jonin said as he watched the remaining members of his team take a seat but not before glaring hatefully at their third member.

"Ok then... To begin my name is Kakashi Hatake and I will be you sensei until such time as you no longer need one. I already know all I need to know about you and I'm sure you all know quit a bit about one another so we'll skip the introduction stage.

Tomorrow I will administer your genin test. And before you ask the test you took in the academy was only to test your knowledge of being a shinobi. What I will be testing you on is a more practical application of what it means to be shinobi. Now I give you fair warning of all the genin teams that I have given this test too none have passed.

You will meet me in the morning precisely at seven at the seventh training ground. Don't eat because you will just end up trowing it back up and if your late you automatically fail. Other then that your free for the rest of the evening. Later." Kakashi said as his visible eye creepily formed a smile and he vanished leaving the three genins to contemplate what tomorrow would bring.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4: One success, two failures

Rise of the Demon King

By Revelias

OoOoO

Author's Note: I don't in any way own Naruto or anything contained within the Naruto universe.

I am only borrowing the characters for the duration of this story so please don't sue me.

OoOoO

_Chapter 4: One success, two failures_

Hinata nervously waited for Naruto to arrive. She had only been their a few minuets before beginning to worry that the boy of her dreams had changed his mind about meeting her. After all why would he want to be with her? It wasn't as if she had anything to really offer him. She was, after all, according to the entirety of her family a pathetically weak failure. And as everyone knows weakness was something best to be avoided.

"He deserves better then me. I'm just like father says, a failure that will never amount to anything. I should just leave now so he doesn't have too feel obligated to hang around someone like me." Hinata belittled herself as she slowly started to walk away.

Never one to be late, especially for something he was looking forward too, Naruto had been watching Hinata for the past few minuets. He could clearly see that the girl was worried about something. Most likely that he was not going to show up for their date. Not that he thought of himself as some irresistible catch but rather because he knew Hinata almost as well as she knew herself.

After all it wasn't as though he wasn't aware of her feelings for him. Hell, he had known how she felt six years ago. But back then there was no way he could risk being with her. With the villagers almost constantly after him and no legitimate way of defending himself, let alone anyone else, he could not risk that they wouldn't turn on anyone that even remotely seemed close to him.

However, things were different now. Now he was officially a shinobi of the village. Now, if anyone attacked him or his friends he had the right to retaliate with appropriate force. Now he could finally stop pretending that he didn't hold some feelings for the shy heiress and pursue the relationship that they had each been longing for.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto called out as he jogged up to the departing Hyuga.

"I hope that I didn't keep you waiting to long. Our sensei took over two hours before he finally showed up only to spend fifteen minuets telling us about another test we have to take tomorrow." Naruto said in an over exaggerated huff in the hopes of bringing a smile to his date's face.

"No, you're ri..ght on time Naruto-kun." Hinata smilingly blushed as she responded to the one person that always seemed to be able to left her spirits whenever she felt down.

"Really, that's awesome! Since I'm not late then how about we get something to eat?" Naruto asked he soaked in Hinata's smile before subtly moving closer to the girl.

"OK, how do you feel about ramen?" Hinata suggested knowing from her past observations of the boy that there were only a few restaurants in Konoha that would willingly serve the boy a meal.

Naruto was beyond grateful for Hinata's deliberate effort to avoid someplace that might prove less then tolerant of him.

"Hinata, you are defiantly a girl after my own heart." The blond laughed as he boldly took his companions hand and lead her towards the best ramen stand in the village, Ichirakus.

OoOoO

Hinata was happier then she had ever been in her life. Dinner with Naruto had gone surprisingly well. And although she had never been a ramen enthusiast, like her date, she quickly discovered that the savory dishes offered by the little stand were the best she had ever tasted. Even now as she made her way to her room she could not help but to think back on the earlier event of the evening.

Entering the ramen stand Hinata's first impression was that it was nothing out of the ordinary. Of course having visited food stands before she had not really expected to be wowed by anything the place had to offer. However, despite her misgivings she appreciated that the people here were at least kind enough to serve Naruto a meal without harassment.

"Teuchi-san, Ayame-neechan you got two customers!" Naruto bellowed out as the pair took up a couple of stools towards the end of the bar.

"So what will it be tonight Naru..." Ayame paused mid-question as her eyes locked on to Naruto's companion and turned her attention to the Hyuga heir.

"And who's this you have with you Otōto? Your girlfriend perhaps?" The waitress questioned much to the embarrassment of both Hinata and Naruto.

"Cut it Nee-chan! Can't you see your embarrassing her." Naruto replied trying to alleviate some of Hinata's embarrassment due to Ayame inquisitiveness.

"It's al...right Naruto-kun." Hinata said as he stood and bowed towards the young woman before her.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga and Naruto was kind enough to invite me to dinner this evening to celebrate our graduation from the academy." The heiress said without any sign of a stutter much to the surprise of herself and her date.

Returning Hinata's bow Ayame offered the girl a warm smile before saying.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Hinata-san. It is just that Naruto-kun is usually alone during his meals here. And after seeing that he was here with a cute girl such as yourself... I just thought that maybe my Otōto had finally found someone special to share his time with." Ayame explained causing Hinata to further blush at the implication that she and Naruto might be a couple.

"Anyway, Nee-chan, if your done with the twenty questions could we..."

"Well, Naruto-kun, what's the hold up? You're usually three bowls in by now." A strong male voice came from back of the stand.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Otōsan. I was teasing Naruto-kun and his friend Hinata." Ayame explained as her father came into view.

"Well any friend of Naruto is a friend of mine." Teuchi said as he came out to greet his customers.

"Now what will it be?"

The evening had progressed smoothly from there with the pair enjoying their meal while sharing stories about themselves. Time however, was not a friend to the fresh genins as they both needed to prepare for the challenges of the coming day.

"I really en...joyed this eve...ning Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she walked beside her evenings escort.

"So did I." Naruto replied nervously placing his hand behind his head before continuing on.

"Listen Hinata-chan I was wondering, and feel free to say no, but would you maybe like to go out with me again sometime?"

"I would love too go out with you again!" Hinata replied quickly before her own nervousness or tendency to stutter had a chance to prevent her from answering.

"Great, I know we both have training and everything so how about I find you tomorrow after our test and we can come up with a time that good for the both of us?"

"That would be wonderful Naruto-kun." Hinata agreed unconsciously moving to be closer to her date.

Continuing on the pair idly chatted about whatever crossed their minds until the main gates of the Hyuga compound came into view.

"I guess this is where we have to say goodbye Hinata-chan." Naruto softly said as he took Hinata's hand.

"At least until tomorrow." Hinata replied so softly that if it had not been for his enhanced hearing Naruto might not have heard her.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Naruto said before reluctantly allowing the heiress delicate hand to slip from his and Hinata vanished into the walls of the compound.

Hinata felt as though she must be in a dream as she made her way to her room. She was happy, happier than she could ever remember. And for the moment it seemed that nothing could steal that happiness from her. At least that was until she turned the final corner before reaching her room and nearly ran directly into the imposing figure of her father.

"Hinata, you seem overly pleased about something this evening. Did you somehow manage to do something worthwhile for a change?" The stern nearly emotionless voice of her Hiashi Hyuga questioned his eldest child.

Hearing her father's stern words would have normally sent Hinata into a downward spiral of self-pity and despair. However, tonight not even he would hold such power over the overly timed girl. No tonight Hinata was riding high on the intoxication that was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yes Father, today I did something worthwhile. Today, I begin to live out one of my fondest dreams. I don't know how long the dream will last so I will savior it for as long as I can. Because I know that my dream will not last forever. So before I do something to drive it away or you do something to poison it I will hold onto it and be happy for however little time I might have." Hinata spoke with a voice that was an unnatural mixture of happiness and despair before slightly bowing and entering her room for the night.

OoOoO

Standing before the Third Hokage Kakashi Hatake looked as though he had just went toe to toe with the Shinigami himself.

"Kakashi, mind explaining what the hell happened to you?" Hiruzen asked while contemplating the man's appearance.

"With all do respect Hokage-sama was it because I was late for the jonin meeting the other day? Did I do or say something to offend you somehow? I mean if I did I humbly apologize." The copy ninja asked confusing the village leader.

"Kakashi, I've had a long day and as you can by the stacks of papers on my desk it isn't anywhere near being over with. So if you wouldn't mind being a little less obtuse and just tell me what the hell the going on and maybe I can do something about it?" Hiruzen barked before taking a long draw from his pipe to calm himself.

Kakashi wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry after hearing the Third's response. On the one hand it was obvious that the old man honestly had no idea what he had been talking about. However, the fact that the Hokage was so blind to the situation was both humerus and terrifying.

"Forgive me Lord Hokage. I was unaware that you did not know the extent of the situation. As you know I was assigned to be the jonin sensei for Team Seven consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." Began the masked shinobi.

"Yes, yes I know all that. I'm the one that gave you the assignment. Now for the last time tell me what has happened?" Replied the Third while growing just a little bit irritated with the speed of the jonin's story.

"Of course Hokage-sama." Kakashi quickly returned.

"As you know today myself and the other jonin instructors administered the required test to determine if the genin were actually ready to begin training in the field. For my test I decided to use the bell test." The copy ninja explained as his thoughts drifted back to the mornings events.

OoOoO

Kakashi watched the members of Team Seven with a deep sense of foreboding. In the hour that he had been observing them they hadn't done anything but ignore one another. Well, that's not entirely true. Sakura had been constantly speaking to the Uchiha and asking him for dates which he either refused or paid no attention too. Sasuke had been constantly studying Naruto who had not been paying attention to either of the others. A fact that somewhat had the jonin slightly confused.

Naruto's reputation as a loud-mouthed prankster was well established throughout the village. So much so that whenever or wherever a loud commotion was heard within the Leaf one could be sure that Naruto's name would come up regardless of if the boy had anything to do with the disturbance or not.

So watching the most hyperactive person the Leaf had ever produce simply setting under a tree doing absolutely nothing was mind boggling. Still for Kakashi stranger things had been known to happen. Of course he was hard pressed to name one off hand but he was sure that given enough time he would be able to come up with one or two.

But then, the enigma that was Naruto was something best left to a latter time. Deciding that forcing them to wait for him for three and a half hours was long enough Kakashi dramatically appeared in a puff of smoke before his students.

"You're late!" Sakura shouted turning to glare at the masked jonin.

Kakashi for his part simply waved off the pink haired harpies outburst and motioned for his students to stand before him.

"Now that we're all here I'll get right to the point of today's exercise. As you know in order to become a genin of Konohagakure you must first pass the academy graduation exam. However, in order to actually be accepted as a shinobi of the Leaf you must prove that you are ready to lead the life of a shinobi. It's one thing to understand the theory of what it is to be a ninja and something entirely different to actually be one." Kakashi explained as he carefully watched the children before him.

"With that said, the test that I will be giving you is called the Bell Test. As the name implies it involves the two bells I have here. Your objective is to do whatever you have to in order to capture one of these bells. The only rule is that you must have captured a bell before noon today. Fail to do so and you will be sent back to the academy for remedial education. Beyond that you may use anything you can to accomplish the task at hand. My only advice to you is to come after me with the intent to kill or you won't stand a chance of succeeding."

"But, Sensei, if we attack you like that won't you get hurt?" Sakura asked genuinely concerned for the older mans safety.

"Sakura, I'm sorry to be blunt but the fact is that you are all genins. Despite what training you might have had I doubt any of you could come close to seriously harming me. However, by coming at me with the desire to kill it will ensure that you hold nothing back and give your very best." Kakashi explained to the girl as though she was an infant.

"Now, unless there are any other questions you may begin." The masked ninja finished as each of his potential students dashed off into the surrounding woods before taking out a small orange book from his pouch.

"Well at least their smart enough not to just attack head on."

OoOoO

Naruto grumbled to himself as he moved silently towards his teammates. Before Kakashi had finished explaining the conditions of the test he had figured out that the real purpose of the exam was to show that the three of them could work as a team. He had hoped that, considering he was partnered with the so called brightest students of the year that, his teammates would have come to the same conclusion. Unfortunately, he had been sorely mistaken.

"Guys, hold up. I think I understand what this test is about and what we need to do in order to pass it." Naruto whispered as he settled in beside the last Uchiha.

"Please, keep your opinions to yourself, as if either of us would give a damn about what a dummy like you thinks." Sakura dismissively spat towards her blond teammate.

"Personally, I don't care what either of you think about anything! And as for you, dobe, You were a failure in the academy and you're still a failure! Just because you changed your cloths and got lucky against Kiba doesn't change a damn thing! A failure will always be a failure! So before Kakashi sends your sorry ass back to the academy take a seat and watch while I'll show you how a real ninja works!" Sasuke lashed out against the mere ideal that either of his teammates might have something to contribute to his accomplishing the goal at hand.

From the beginning Naruto had known that it would not be easy to work with Sasuke and Sakura. With Sasuke's superiority complex and Sakura's fanatical devotion to Sasuke always guiding their actions it was unlikely that they would be able to form a cohesive unit. But, then again, that was expected. After all this was their first day as genin. Before they could ever be considered a team they would have to first learn to work together.

However, the response that Naruto had receive just by suggesting that he had some insight into their current dilemma was more then enough to show the blond that his teammates had closed their minds to the possibility of working together before the test had ever begun. And that close mindedness was something that he could not tolerate from people that his life might depend upon.

"I know that I'm not perfect, but, at least I was willing to try and work with you bastards. Despite my personal feeling I choose to put the team and the mission first because you know what? That's what we're suppose to do as Leaf shinobi. Personal feelings, prejudices, superiority complexes have no place on a shinobi team because that shit will get you killed faster then any kunai. But, after seeing how well just offering an opinion will carry over with you two I say fuck it. I'm done with the both of you!" Naruto said as calmly as he could before marching out to the center of the training ground where Kakashi stood listening to every word that passed between the teens.

"You know, stealth is the shinobi's bread and butter. Without out it you might as well just paint a big bulls-eye on you chest and scream 'here I am!'" Said the masked ninja as he continued to read from his book.

"Shove it Sensei! Your not much better the Emo King and the Bubblegum Princess! I mean seriously, you show up two hours late and give of some bullshit about a fucking bell test! As if anyone aside from the Dynamic Dumb-asses over there couldn't figure out it's true meaning!" Naruto ranted as his chakra begin to flare and he gave up any pretense of trying to remain calm.

Taking the blonds outburst in stride Kakashi's only reaction was to glance over the top of his book. After all, it wouldn't do any good to agree with Naruto despite the fact the he knew that everything the boy had said about his teammates was true. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura would last on any team as they currently were.

"Really, it's that obvious, then please enlighten me. What is the purpose of the bell test?" Kakashi said noticing that Naruto's outburst had drawn Sasuke and Sakura from their hiding place as well as attracted the attention of several nearby shinobi.

Naruto's lips twisted into a grin as he fixed his icy gaze upon his would be sensei.

"Alright Sensei, but how about we make a deal first? And since so many of your brethren have chosen to join us they can be our witnesses." The blond mocking asked the older man while challenging his honor.

"You're way too cocky for a genin who by all rights should have never graduated from the academy in the first place. But hey, I've got nothing better to do at the moment so I'm willing to play along with your little game." Kakashi replied putting his coveted book away to the murmurs of his fellows.

"I'll even give you my full attention just so you can't scream foul later."

"Fine, whatever let's just get this over with! The rules of the test will remain the same. I'll have until noon today to get a bell from you. If I do then you will pass me without question. If I fail then I'll give up being a shinobi forever." Naruto brazenly spoke shocking everyone present.

"You understand that this is a challenge of honor. If you lose and don't follow through with your end of the bargain although you will still be a shinobi no one in the Leaf will ever trust you again? " Kakashi replied hoping to emphasis exactly what kind of bargain Naruto was entering into.

"Oh, I understand! I pass your test and I'm a shinobi, I fail and I'm out!" The blond smirked as he answered back.

Truly Kakashi did not want to accept the boys offer. But, with so many of his fellow ninja watching he felt he had no choice but to do so or lose the respect of his fellows.

"Very well then Naruto. I accept your conditions. It is now eleven, you have one hour to capture a bell and prove that you understand the purpose of this test. You may begin at any time." The copy ninja said knowing that without his teammates to support him the boy had already failed.

"Alright then, allow me show you what the bell test is all about!" The blond said as two unknown shinobi appeared at Naruto's side.

"Foul!" One of the many spectators cried out with the appearance of the newcomers.

"This contest was suppose to be between yourself and Kakashi Senpai!"

"No, Naruto is within his rights." Kakashi quickly responded.

"You and your friends can start any... huffffff." The copy ninja tried to say before a powerful blow to his stomach launched him towards a growth of trees.

Quickly recovering Kakashi managed to avoid slamming into the trees by twisting himself mid-air and landing several feet away from where he had began. Looking back towards his starting point the copy ninja was shocked to see his student with his fist extended and a dangerous smirk gracing his lips.

"Sensei, a word of advice. Underestimating me will get you killed!" The blond shouted as he and his team vanished from sight.

Watching the trio vanish Kakashi begin to worry and search for the chakra signatures of his opponents only to find those of his remaining students.

"Shit, I don't know about the others but Naruto is a genin. There's no way he should be able to conceal his chakra to this degree." Kakashi thought as he dashed off towards the woods.

"I don't think so!" A female voice yelled out before a twenty foot tall wall of ice begin to form in Kakashi's path and dozens of ice senbon flew towards the man.

Forced to dodge the incoming needles Kakashi continued towards the nearly formed wall while quickly performing a series of hand-signs and saying. "Fire style, big flame bullet!" Causing a giant bullet shaped flame too fly from his hand and slam into the ice wall.

"You'll have to do better then that little man!" A male voice screamed from Kakashi's side as a metal staff slammed into the masked ninja sending him flying back towards the center of the training ground.

Righting himself once more Kakashi swore under his breath. He was in trouble and he knew it. Who ever Naruto's teammates were they had some very impressive skills. But more importantly they were a unforeseen wild card. Aside from the little they had shown the extent of their skills were a complete mystery. Not to mention that he had yet to be confronted by Naruto. And if what the Hokage had told him about the blond was true then he might very well be the most dangerous of all his opponents.

"If I don't do something to turn things around I'm not going to make it through this." Thought the masked ninja as he begin a new set of hand signs before calling out.

"Earth release, earth shaking palm!"

Striking the ground the area surrounding Kakashi violently exploded scattering earth in every direction and revealing Naruto's female teammate. Surprised that the girl had been able to get so close to him Kakashi quickly reacted and rushed to deal with the apparent ice user.

"Anri!" Naruto's voice rang out before a dozen golden chains erupted from the ground to first ensnare then slam the masked ninja back to the earth as the blond appeared to catch his partner.

"Uhhh!" Kakashi cried out as the chains holding him faded leaving the man in small body size crater.

"How the fuck is this happening? I'm getting my ass handed to me by a fucking genin! Even with those other two I should still be doing better then this!" Mentally ranted the masked man as he begin to pull himself out of the crater his body had made.

Kakashi was hurting and pissed. He had been outclassed from the moment the test had begun and he knew it. And it was obvious that as much has he had been holding back, Naruto and his team was holding back that much more. All that was left was to throw everything he had left at the genin and try to save face before his fellow shinobi.

Throughout the test the gathered onlooker watched in stunned disbelief. Kakashi Hatake, one of the Leaf's strongest shinobi, was being soundly beaten.

"I would have never thought I would have to result to using it for something like this but it looks like if I want to have a chance at winning I have no choice." Kakashi reasoned as he lifted his hand to the headband covering his left eye.

"This has been fun and all but it's over!" Naruto said dangling a pair of silver bells for Kakashi to see after appearing with his teammates in a flash of crimson.

Frozen in the process of lifting his headband Kakashi didn't know which was more shocking. The fact that the boy before him had just apparently performed one of his sensei's signature jutsu or the fact that he had managed to capture both of the bells.

Seeing the way in which the blond had appeared with his captured prize in hand Kakashi wasn't alone in alone in his confusion. Regardless of the rumors that had been circulating since the Mizuki incident and the information that he had been given by the Third Kakashi still had not been able to believe that Naruto was truly able to use the Fourth's jutsu. However, as hard as it might have been to believe the proof was right in front of him.

"How?" Kakashi mumbled the singular not sure if he was asking about the bells or the jutsu.

"The bells? I substituted a transformed clone with the bells when I first hit you." Naruto calmly explained.

"But if that's when you got the bells then why did you continue to fight? The test was over! Or is it that you just wanted to humiliate Kakashi Senpai?" Someone from the crowed questioned the blond.

"Embarrass Kakashi Sensei? No, I did not do this to embarrass him. I did it to prove a point." Naruto replied to the unknown person.

"A point? What point?" Kakashi asked as he seated himself on the ground.

"I bet you that I could pass your test and show you that I understood the true purpose of the bell test. But it never crossed your mind that I might be able to actually do it. You assumed that because you are an elite jonin that a lowly genin like me couldn't touch you. You assumed that even with the addition of my team that I didn't have a chance. But look at where we are now? You're on you ass after getting you tail handed to you by single genin and a couple of shadow clones." Naruto defiantly said as his team vanished from existence.

"The boy cheated somehow! There's no way those were shadow clones!" Another voice from the crowed yelled out as a chorus of voices joined in the disbelief.

"Fail the bastard Kakashi!" The crowed demanded of the copy ninja.

"And what do you say Sensei?" Naruto asked fully prepared to abide by the terms of their agreement if Kakashi chose not to pass him.

Looking into the eyes of the Fourths legacy Kakashi knew that what the boy had said was indeed the truth. He had not considered that Naruto would have ever been able to defeat him nor that the additional teammates could have been anything other then real people.

"Today Naruto you have taught the teacher a valuable lesson. I hope that tomorrow I can do the same for you." Kakashi said shaking his head in disbelief of his own stupidity.

"You mean...?"

"You pass." Said the masked ninja before vanishing in a burst of smoke.

With Kakashi's disappearance the gathered shinobi along with Naruto also took their leave until only Sasuke and Sakura remained.

"Sasuke? Is everything alright, your tremblingly?" Sakura asked the object of her obsession.

"Alright, no Sakura I'm not alright. Naruto has power that he doesn't deserve, power that should belong to me. I want that power Sakura, I need that power and I will have it no matter what I have to get it." Sasuke growled to the girl at his side.

"If that's what you want Sasuke then I promise to do anything I can to help you get it." Sakura vowed not caring about anything but the happiness of the last Uchiha.

OoOoO

"And that is what happened Lord Hokage." Kakashi reported the village leader.

Hiruzen had listened carefully to what Kakashi had told him. He had known beforehand that Naruto was far more advanced then a academy graduate should be. But he honestly had no ideal that the boy's skills were so advanced as to allow him to create clones capable of the feats Kakashi had described. Of course, without knowing exactly what Kyūbi had been teaching Naruto also allowed for the possibility that the beings Kakashi had fought weren't clones at all, or at least clones by any definition that he was aware.

"You passed him of course?" Asked the Third turning his eyes to the masked ninja.

"Yes sir. I saw no reason not too. This is Naruto after all." Kakashi said as his eye formed a creepy kind of smile.

"Agreed. Although Naruto's abilities are daunting we have nothing to worry about from him. He has proven his loyalty to the Leaf above and beyond what should ever be asked of someone so young of age. I, however, am more concerned with the actions and sentiments of your other students." Sarutobi said taking two files from a drawer of his desk.

"I understand Sir. Sasuke's only concern was proving his own strength while Sakura only cared for the thoughts and concerns of the Uchiha. Neither ever considered the ideal of the three of them working as a team and dismissed Naruto without ever taking the time to even listen to his thoughts on the matter. A fact that forces me to conclude that neither are ready to begin field training." Kakashi stated.

Breathing deeply Sarutobi read over the files of the two genin in question. It wasn't the first time that the old Fire Shadow had heard the arguments Kakashi presented. It in fact been a running topic of many of the duo's academy instructors along with the repeated recommendation that both children either be held back or dropped from the program. But the fact they Sasuke had somehow become a favorite of the civilian council and that Sakura's mother was a prominent member of said council prevented such prudent actions from being taken.

"What is your decision concerning Sasuke and Sakura." The Third asked.

"The fact that they ignored a teammate who had information that could have assisted them during the test, refused to work with said teammate, and did nothing while said teammate successfully engaged the enemy and completed the mission are not actions befitting a Leaf Shinobi. Therefore, it is my decision that both Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha be returned to the academy for remedial education." Kakashi solemnly replied.

Nodding his head in agreement Sarutobi took a stamp from his desk and firmly pressed its singular word across Sasuke's and Sakura's files.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5: Genin test, take two

Rise of the Demon King

By Revelias

OoOoO

Author's Note: I don't in any way own Naruto or anything contained within the Naruto universe.

I am only borrowing the characters for the duration of this story so please don't sue me.

Thanks everyone for the comments and story favs.

You guys are the best!

First off if you hadn't noticed I'm not the best at writing action scenes. That said I hope the rest of the story is captivating enough to hold your attention.

OoOoO

_Chapter 5: Genin test, take two_

Hiruzen Sarutobi patiently listened as member of the civilian council ranted and raved about the unfairness of the recent genin test. Specifically about Kakashi's decision to fail Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Not that the topic was new. In fact the Third had more or less been hearing the same arguments for the better part of the past two days.

"Lord Hokage, How can you allow this travesty to occur!" Aritomo Hideyoshi questioned from his place at the council table.

"And what travesty would that be Hideyoshi-san?" Replied the Third already knowing were the merchants question was leading.

"What travesty? What travesty? Why, the travesty of allowing two of our most prominent genins to be wrongfully punished for the actions of another! The travesty of allowing a de... a person who by all rights should never have been allowed to enter the academy too wear the honored symbol of our village!" The merchant spoke fervently as members of the civilian council rose in a show of support.

"I agree Hideyoshi-san. This is indeed a travesty that must be corrected at once." Hiruzen said surprising the entirety of the council.

"But, Lord Hokage..." Tsume Inuzuka began before the Third's raised hand silenced her.

"For the better part of two days I have been besieged by the constant complaints and accusations of members of this council. And frankly I am sick of it. Kakashi was within his rights as Team Seven's Jōnin instructor to fail Sasuke and Sakura. More over, Kakashi would not have been performing his duty to the village if he passed candidates that were not truly ready to become shinobi. However, in this one instance I am willing to make a compromise.

Since so many of you feel that Sasuke and Sakura were as you put it 'wrongfully punished for the actions of another'. I will allow them a second chance to prove that they are in fact ready to become shinobi. Tomorrow they will report to Training Ground Seven were they will retake the Bell Test. However, this time Kakashi will not be the one to administer it. Instead he along with myself, Hiashi Hyuga, Might Guy, and Shikaku Nara will observe and judge their performance. After which we will determine if they will be allowed to pass or be sent back to the academy." Hiruzen explained to both the delight or annoyance of various members of the council.

"My Lord. Whereas I agree with you decision to allow Sasuke and Sakura to retake the test, may I ask why have you chosen the people you have to judge their performance epically considering that Kakashi already failed them once? Also why does that group not contain any members of the civilian council? And finally, if Kakashi is to be one of the judges then who will administer the test?" Saki Haruno asked.

"The men I have chosen were done so for specific reasons. Hiashi, Shikaku and Guy were chosen because they have no personal stake in the outcome of the test. Kakashi was chosen because depending on the outcome he will be their sensei. And myself because I am the Hokage and say so!

As to your second question, I didn't chose a civilian because civilians are not shinobi and could never properly judge a test for shinobi. However, to be fair, I will allow a select few non-shinobi too witness the test." Sarutobi replied to the pink haired council member.

"And the administrator of the test?" Hideyoshi asked hoping that it would be someone that he might be able to influence in order to garner a favorable outcome.

"Ah yes, the administrator. I had been considering who would be best to fill this role when the ideal candidate came to mind. It seems to to me that this is not simply a test to determine if Sasuke and Sakura are ready to truly become shinobi but also if Naruto is also ready to fill that role. Because as you yourself said Hideyoshi San Naruto is ' a person who by all rights should never have been allowed to enter the academy let alone been allowed to graduate'."

"But Hokage-sama! He is the reason that Sasuke and Sakura failed! How would forcing the three of them back into the same situation be fair?" Saki quickly spoke out.

"It wouldn't and I have no intention of putting them into that situation Haruno-san. You forget that Naruto has already passed his genin test. But because members of this council have called into question his skills as a shinobi I have decided that he will be the one to administer the test.

If Sasuke and Sakura can managed to capture a bell from him while proving that they understand what the purpose of the test truly is then they will pass and join the rest of Team Seven. However, If they can't then they will fail and be sent back to the academy provided that they still wish to remain shinobi of the Leaf.

And before any of you object, my decision in this matter is final! If you want Sasuke and Sakura to be allowed to retake the genin test then Naruto will administer it. Otherwise they will return to the academy for remedial education or leave the shinobi corp altogether!" Sarutobi finished as the civilian side of the council exploded in outrage.

"Hokage-sama, be reasonable and allow the genin to be given the test by a more qualified person. As you said yourself the boy is only a genin. Don't you think that Asama or perhaps Chōza Akimichi would be a better choice as administrator?" Hideyoshi asked hoping to change the mind of the Third.

"Did I stutter a moment ago? Were I not clear when I said that my decision was final? The only way Uchiha and Haruno will retake the genin test is if Naruto administers it. If the council has a problem with this you are free to withdraw you petition which of course will mean that Kakashi's original decision to fail the pair will stand and they will be sent back to the academy." Hiruzen calmly stated as he leaned back into his seat.

The shinobi side of the council had for the most part been silent during the Hokage's declaration. In truth their only issue with the entire situation was that the failed genin were being given a second chance to take the test. After all, teamwork was key to the way that Leaf Shinobi operated. And for someone that aspired to apart of that tradition yet be unable to demonstrate the concept was entirely unacceptable.

However, after hearing what the Hokage intended the majority of the shinobi present would be hard pressed to admit that they were not just a little bit intrigued at the possibility of seeing Naruto in action. After all they had all heard the rumors of how the boy had taken on and beaten Kakashi with a hand full of jutsu and a couple of shadow clones. And for anyone to do that while earning the copy ninjas praise had to be the mark of someone special.

The civilian side were not so eager to accept the thirds decision. However, seeing as they had no real choice in the matter were forced to relent.

"Very well, Hokage-sama. We accept your terms in this matter." Hideyoshi spoke for the civilians.

"Excellent. Then tomorrow morning at eight Sasuke and Sakura will be re-tested. The judges and any shinobi that wishes to attend may due so. However, because of the potential danger only member of the civilian council will be allowed to view the test." Hiruzen said before tossing a scroll to a before unseen anbu.

"Now then, what else do we have on the agenda today?"

OoOoO

Kakashi watched in wonder as his lone student completed their last mission for the day. In the two days since the genin test they had successfully finished ten D-ranked missions thanks mostly to the blond's almost endless ability to create shadow clones and desire to push himself.

"That's enough for today Naruto. If we keep going at this rate then there might not be any missions left for the other teams." The copy ninja chuckled as his student dismissed the remainder of his clones.

"If you say so Sensei. But, from what I can tell there will never be a time when people aren't willing to pay someone else to do the work they don't want to do." Replied the blond as the duo set off towards the mission hall.

"That might be so, but as long as those kind of people exist then we shinobi will always have an income. D-ranks might not provide you with a large pay check but they will keep you feed."

"I know Sensei. Thanks to them and old man Ichiraku I've been able to put food in my belly on more then one occasion." Naruto replied much to the surprise of his teacher.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you've done D-ranks before?" Kakashi questioned.

"I thought you knew. I've doing these kind of things for JiJi since I was about five. At first he would just send me from place to place to deliver or pick up something for him. Then as I got older he let me do things like clearing out sheds, arranging papers, walking dogs, repairing fences, and so on.

I'll admit, at first I thought it was just some kind of game. But then one day I didn't complete the task he had given me and he explained that when a shinobi is hired to do a job he is expected to complete it. If he doesn't then he shouldn't expect to be paid for his services. That nothing in the world is free and everything has a price.

That night was the first time since I was thrown out of the orphanage that I went to bed hungry. But, looking back I can't say that doing so was a bad thing. I might have had an empty stomach but I gained a piece of wisdom that I''ll carry with me for the rest of my days." Naruto explained as the pair handed in their mission reports for the day.

Not knowing how to respond to his students Kakashi was somewhat relieved when an anbu appeared before them.

"Kakashi Senpai, Naruto Uzumaki. By order of Lord Hokage and the Council of Konohagakure you are to report to Training Ground Seven tomorrow morning at eight in the morning. This scroll will explain everything else you need to know." Said the anbu before vanishing from sight.

"What's going on Sensei?" Naruto asked as he watched Kakashi open the scroll left by the messenger.

"Well it seems that Sasuke and Sakura did not agree with my decision to fail them and complained to the council. Lord Hokage has therefore decided to allow them to retake the exam. Only this time their performance will be judged by a panel of five shinobi including Hokage-sama and myself." Kakashi explained as he read through the scroll.

"Ok, but if their being retested, why do I have to be there? Is the council making me take the test over as well?"

"No, but it seems that the question of whether you are really ready to be a shinobi was brought into question. However, Lord Hokage refused to override my decision to pass you. Instead as way to settle the matter he has decided that you shall be the one to administer the test for Sasuke and Sakura." Replied the masked shinobi.

"Are you serious? I have no ideal how to even begin to do something like that." Replied the blond as he begin to pace back and forth.

"Calm down Naruto, it's really not that difficult. The rules of the Bell Test are simple. The genin have a set amount of time to capture a bell while demonstrating that they can truly work as a team. If they can do that they pass if not they're sent back to the academy. Any other stipulations are entirely up to you. Besides, the panel will actually make the decision of whether they pass or not. The only thing you have to worry about is preventing them from getting a bell. And I know first hand that your skills are more then enough to accomplish that." Kakashi said explaining to the blond his role in the exam.

"That was different! We were both holding back and I knew that I couldn't really hurt you! But there are things you don't know about me, things that could easily get someone killed!" Naruto fearfully rambled.

"Listen, Naruto, I'm going to give you a piece of advice that my Sensei once gave to me. 'Trust in your friends, trust in your comrades, but above all else trust in yourself. If you do that you'll never go wrong.'" The masked man said before leaving his student to ponder his words.

OoOoO

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled as he and the rest of Team Ten approached the outskirts of the training ground.

"Get over it Shika! We're going to watch Sasuke-kun put that loser in his place once and for all! After all who is he to go around trying to make Sasuke look bad?" Ino said causing her teammates to give her a sympathetic glance.

"Ino, I'm not sure how or when this ideal started that Sasuke was some kind of great shinobi but I can tell you that it's not true. I've watched everyone in our class and I have more then a good ideal of what everyone is capable of. Sasuke is strong, I won't deny that but he is no where near Naruto's level."

"How can you say that? Sasuke is the rookie of the year!" Ino angrily replied.

"It's too troublesome to try to explain it to you so I suggest that since you took it upon yourself to drag us all here that you watch the outcome of this event very carefully and decided for yourself what the truth really is."

"Please Shikamaru, you give that bastard way too much credit." Kiba said as he and Team Eight joined the members of Team Ten.

"Your the last person I thought would doubt Naruto's strength considering what happened the day we were assigned teams." Shikamaru said turning towards Kiba and his team.

"Nothing happened! That bastard just got lucky and caught me off guard!" Kiba returned with more then a little anger in his voice.

"Keep telling yourself that Kiba if it makes you feel better But I remember that Naruto-kun caused nothing to happen three times that day." Hinata said surprising some with her open defense of the blond shinobi much to the ire of her teammate.

"Enough! If you want to know which one is stronger then pay attention. It looks as if Lord Hokage is about to begin." Kurenai said silencing the genin.

OoOoO

Naruto waited patiently with the judges and shinobi council as Sasuke and Sakura were escorted onto the field by several members of the civilian council. With the arrival of the genin candidates Sarutobi turned to the boy at his side and for brief moment considered if now was truly the right time to begin Naruto's unavailing to the village.

"Naruto, before we begin I want to tell you how proud I am of you and too remind you of the seriousness of this test. I understand that it might be tempting for you to go easy on your friends in order that they may pass. But, I want you to remember that allowing genin to pass who are not ready for the life style required of shinobi will do nothing but hasten their deaths." The Third spoke solemnly to the blond before him.

"I understand JiJi and I can assure you that I have no intention of going easy on either Sasuke or Sakura. If they wish to become genin then they will have to earn it the same way we all had too." Naruto replied bowing towards the Hokage and gathered council members before moving to the center of the field.

In the days since the first genin test Sasuke had allowed his anger to fester like an untreated wound. The fact that he, an elite Uchiha, had somehow failed the test to begin with was laughable but then to be further debased by "being allowed" to retake it was an insult to his pride that he simply would not tolerate. After all how could he fail at anything? He was a Uchiha, the very best of the best. No, he reasoned that if he had failed it was only due to the incompetence of those around him. Specifically the blond bastard who had supposedly passed that which he could not.

Of course, Sasuke could not deny that Naruto was stronger then he had once believed. His battle against Kakashi was proof of that. Not that it mattered Naruto's strength would prove to be nothing in the face of a Uchiha's. Yes, before this day was done he would show the doubter of his greatness exactly how wrong they were once he returned Naruto to his rightful place, licking the dirt from the boots of his betters.

"Honored council, noble judges and fellow shinobi. We are gathered today in response to a petition issued by members of the Civilian Council for the retesting of Genni candidates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. The method of testing shall be in the form of The Bell Test with the stipulations as follows. The outcome of the test will be decided by a panel of Senior Shinobi consisting of Lord Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Kakashi Hatake, and Might Guy. The administer of the test is to be genin Naruto Uzumaki." A nameless chunin announced before returning to his place near the judges podium.

Standing from his seat the Third took a moment to look about the field a final time before extending his hand towards the proctor of the exam and said.

"Naruto, as proctor, you may begin when ready."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Naruto returned with a deep bow before rising and turning to his two opponents.

"Sasuke, Sakura, the rules of the test are simple. Your objective is to retrieve one of the two bells I have secured to my waist within the alloted time. You may use any method you wish to accomplish this. In doing so I suggest you come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you won't stand a chance.

It is now eight fifteen. You will have until eleven fifteen to complete the test. If at anytime you manage to acquire both bells then the test will end. If you feel that you cannot succeed at the mission you may withdraw from the field with your performance up to that point being the basis for judging if you pass or fail. Beyond that anything goes.

You may begin now!" The blond finished while waiting for the pair before him to make their first move.

Sasuke scoffed as Naruto finished giving the test instructions before saying.

"Who do you think you're fooling? We both know that you are way out of your league going up against me so why don't you be a good little nobody and just hand over the bells so we can all go home."

"Yea Sasuke-kun's right! You're nothing and you know it! Just because Kakashi Sensei felt sorry for you and let you pass doesn't mean a damn thing! You were a failure before, you're a failure now and you'll be a failure for the rest of your pathetic life!" Sakura said feeling the need to aid her beloved Sasuke in putting down their would be teammate.

Around the field various voices could be mumbling in agreement with had been said about the blond. Some even went as far as to call for his death at the hands of the Uchiha. Yet despite all that was said their remained those that could only pity the fools that held so much faith in a boy and his misplaced dreams of grandeur.

Naruto in the meantime appeared as though he had not even heard their words. It wasn't, after all that he hadn't heard the like before or for that matter far worst directed at him.

"If all either of you can do is hurl blunt insults then I would suggest that you give up now because the world of shinobi has no place for weakling such as you." Naruto responded as he continued to wait for the pair to actually do something.

"Fine then, never say that I didn't try to spare you from being embarrassed!" Sasuke said as he rushed towards Naruto with a kunai drawn intent on ending the blond with a single strike.

For his part Naruto cocked an eyebrow as he watched with morbid fascination as the would be avenger attacked head first.

"What a dumb ass." Naruto mumbled as he sidestepped out of Sasuke's path.

Almost feeling sorry for the boy Naruto extended his arm catching the would be avenger with a classic clothesline that dropped the boy instantly to the ground clutching his throat.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched as she watched her obsession twisting on the ground in pain.

"What did you expect me to do, just stand there and let him stab me?" Naruto replied dumbfounded at the stupidity of the banshees question.

"Of course you should have! Sasuke is better then you and if he wants to stab you to death you should let him!" Sakura answered as she jumped back unleashing a barrage of kunai at the blond.

Considering the girl had to be the most obsessed crack whore he had ever had the misfortune to encounter Naruto praised Kami that he no longer had to force himself to pretend to like her.

Quickly running through several hands signs Naruto switched places with a log just as Sakura screamed out in terror before she dropped to the ground and begin to twitch. Feeling a pang of guilt as he appeared over his victim Naruto could only pity her for the horrors she was being forced to witness. Although genjutsu would never be his strongest attribute he was more the capable of casting a few of the lower level ones and the Demonic Hell viewing technique was the best in his limited arsenal.

OoOoO

Around the field shinobi and civilian alike stood in awe as the village pariah easily evaded and countered everything that the supposed best of the year had to offer.

"Well Ino, anything to say about your precious Sasuke-kun now?" Shikamaru asked only to have his question answered with silence.

OoOoO

It had only taken a few minutes to deal with Sakura but that short time had been enough for Sasuke to recover.

"I've had enough of you! Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" The Uchiha yelled as drew in his breath and released dozens of small fireballs that hurled their way towards Naruto.

"I'm impressed you can handle this level of jutsu." Naruto said as he vanished causing the fireballs to crash harmlessly into the ground.

"However, I'm afraid that it's time I brought this to an end! Chains of the underworld!" Finished the blond slamming his hands to the ground causing several golden chains to appear and ensnare the raven haired boy.

"Bastard, when I get loose I'm going to fucking kill you!" Sasuke ranted as he uselessly struggled against the chakra chains.

"Struggle all you like Sasuke but as long as I have chakra then those chains will remain in place." Naruto replied before turning towards the judges for a verdict.

"Alright Naruto. We've seen enough, you can release them." Kakashi spoke for the group as they moved closer together in order to deliberate.

Wasting no time to comply with his sensei's order Naruto turned to Sasuke and snapped his fingers causing the golden chains to fade from existence before moving to free Sakura from the effects of the genjutsu. However, as soon as his back was turned Sasuke lunged for the blond with kunai in hand.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed as she dashed from her place with Team Eight hoping to intercept Sasuke's cowardly assault. Yet even as she pushed herself to reach them in time she knew she would never make it. However in accepting that fact Hinata's resolve hardened into cold unbreakable steel; should the Uchiha succeed then he would not live long enough to enjoy his victory. She would avenge her beloved by ending the life of the one that had taken his.

Fortunately, Hinata's warning proved to be enough as Naruto quickly dropped into a sweeping kick that unbalanced Sasuke and sent him crashing towards the ground. Seizing the advantage Naruto shifted positions enough that he was able to launch his right foot into the Uchiha's chin and send him flying backwards before sliding across the field in an unconscious heap.

"Are you alright!" Hinata worriedly asked as she at last made it to Naruto's side.

"Thanks to you Hime. If not for your warning then things might have turned out differently." The blond replied as he drew the Hyuga heir closer before placing a tender kiss upon her cheek causing the normally timid girl to fold herself closer into his embrace.

"Secure Sauske and wake up Haruno!" The Third angrily yelled approaching the pair of embracing teens.

"Are you alright Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The bastard never touched me thanks to Hinata."

"Very well then. I want you to report to my office this afternoon along with Kakashi. I need to speak with you about the future of Team Seven." Sarutobi said before returning to the other judges.

"Now than, with that bit of added entertainment taken care of I will announce the decision of the the judges.

It is with a heavy heart that I must formally announce that Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno have failed to meet the standards that are required of Leaf Shinobi upon obtaining the rank of genin. Too this end they are hereby stripped of their genin rank and ordered to return to the shinobi academy for remedial education until such time that the instructors there feel that they can once again fulfill the duties of a shinobi.

This decision is final and no argument will be heard in regard to the decision that was made here today. With that said you are all dismissed." Said the Third much to the annoyance of the civilians and still loyal Uchiha supporters.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6: Genin in name only

Rise of the Demon King

By Revelias

OoOoO

Author's Note: I don't in any way own Naruto or anything contained within the Naruto universe.

I am only borrowing the characters for the duration of this story so please don't sue me.

Thanks everyone for the comments and story favs.

You guys are the best!

With 2012 only a few hours away I would like to wish everyone a safe and happy holiday.

OoOoO

_Chapter 6: Genin in name only_

"I'm happy to see that you are both here on time as I need to speak with you about the future of Team Seven. As you know with Sasuke and Sakura's failure to pass the genin test for a second time they have been relieved of their genin rank and returned to the academy for remedial education. This however, creates the problem that without them Team Seven is left shorthanded.

Under normal circumstances the remaining genin would simply be put on hold until a new batch of genin graduated and the empty slots could be filled. However, after seeing what Naruto is capable of I feel that it would be a dis-service to both him and the village not to have him on active duty. Therefore I have made the following decisions.

First and foremost, Kakashi, because I can not justify having a jōnin of your caliber assigned to instruct a single student you have been reassigned as the captain of a new team that will be designated Team Kakashi. Your team will consist of one permanent and two rotating members and will carry out those mission which I deem vital to the village. When not on a mission, if you so chose to, you may continue to train Naruto in those areas where his current level of training may be lacking." Hiruzen told the masked shinobi who seemed to be taking the decommissioning of his genin squad with little concern.

"I will strive to perform at my very best Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied bowing to the Third Fire Shadow.

"As for you Naruto you are being assigned as Team Kakashi's only other permanent member. I understand that it may seem strange to assign a genin to a high-level team such as this but in your case it seems justifiable. This is because I believe that the only thing that is currently separating you from the rank of chunin is experience which is something you will be able to gain with Kakashi.

Unfortunately, I can not rightly place a genin on a team of veteran shinobi as it would set a bad president that would frankly come back to bite me in the ass. Therefore I am giving you a provisional promotion to the rank of chunin for the next six months. After which you will be evaluated by a panel of jōnin that will advise me as to what rank you should hold. Based on their evaluation, the reports of your fellows and my own observations I will determine whether or not to make your promotion permanent.

Make no mistake Naruto! This is as serious as serious can be. It has never been done and is only being done this time because you are a unique case. Do not make me regret giving you this opportunity." Hiruzen said as he took a draw from his pipe.

"I understand Hokage-sama and promise to do my best to live up to your expectations." Naruto returned as he bowed to the Hokage.

"That is all any of us can do." Said the Third before dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

OoOoO

Hinata slowly made her way through the courtyard of the Hyuga compound wanting nothing more then to take a long hot shower and go to bed. After witnessing Sasuke and Sakura's genin test earlier that morning Kurenai had put Team Eight through a long and painful day of training and D-ranked missions. Her excuse for the rigorous increase was that if the dead last could perform at such a high level then they should be able to as well. And although the reasoning sound it would be a long time before any of the members of Team Eight would come close to Naruto's level.

"Hinata-sama." A woman not much older then Hinata demurely called as she approached and bowed toward the girl.

"Yes, Asa-chan."

"Mistress, your father wishes to see you in his study." Asa replied.

"I see. Thank you for telling me. I'll go to him now." Hinata said wondering what she had done that would cause her father to wish to see her a such a late hour.

Reaching her destination Hinata paused for a moment in order to settle her growing nervousness before gently tapping at her fathers study door.

"Come in daughter." Hiashi's stern voice responded pulling Hinata to enter into her fathers private domain.

Standing before her father Hinata immediately got the impressions that whatever her father wanted with her would not be something in her best interest. Not that she didn't trust her farther to look out for her best interest she had simply come to understand that as the eldest daughter of the clan-head her interest would be inevitably tide to the interest of the clan regardless what she might want for herself.

"You wished to see me Father?"

"Yes, Hinata. I wanted to speak to you about a rumor that I had heard lately concerning yourself and Naruto Uzumaki. It seems that you have been seen in his company on several occasions and I would simply like to know the nature of your relationship. I'm asking you directly because I would be disappointed were I too find though other sources that you had been dating the boy without first seeking my approval." Hiashi calmly questioned leveling his steel gaze upon Hinata as though daring her to tell him anything but exactly what he wanted to know.

Knowing that the man before her would accept nothing less then complete honesty and feeling that she had honestly done nothing wrong Hinata replied; "It is true Father that I have been spending time with Naruto-kun. However, we are not dating or involved in any kind of romantic relationship. We have simply been enjoying the others company."

Judging his eldest child for a moment Hiashi weighed what she had said before breathing a sigh and shacking his head in displeasure.

"Yes, I expected that would be the case. When I first heard that you were spending time with Uzumaki I allowed myself to think that maybe you had finally decided to take hold of the things you wanted in life. Knowing how you feel for the boy I thought maybe just maybe you had finally grown tired of being the doormat you seemed determined to be. However, it seems that I was wrong and you are just the same as you ever were. However, considering your introverted nature I shouldn't be surprised.

Truthfully, I'm more surprised that you have manged to keep the boys interest as long as you have. I honestly can't understand how though. Perhaps if you were sleeping with him then I could understand it but being as weak as you are I know that cannot be the case. Still the boy must see something in you worthwhile. I'm just damned if I know what it is. Still I suppose it doesn't matter.

However what does matter is how your involvement with him is reflected on the clan. As long as you are heir I can not have you going around with a boy to whom I have not been formally introduced and approved of. Therefore if you wish to continue to see Uzumaki you will invite him to our home for dinner so that we might be formally introduced and I might get to know him. I expect this to be done within the week. Now leave me as I still have much to do before retiring for the night." Hiashi said with finality.

Despite her fathers cruel words Hinata understood from the tone of the elder mans voice that what had been said was not up for discussion. He had learned what he wanted to know, passed judgment and issued his instructions on the matter. All that remained was for her to carry out his order like any good little Hyuga.

"I understand, Father." Hinata said as she bowed and left the clan head to work.

OoOoO

"It's good to have you home Team Kakashi. I take it that the mission was a success and that there were no significant problems." Hiruzen welcomed the four man team currently occupying his office.

"Hokage-sama, the mission was completed without any problems. Both primary and secondary targets were eliminated and there was nothing left behind that could be traced back to the Leaf." Kakashi reported to the village leader as he thumbed through his ever present little orange book.

"Excellent work as always, you and your team have earned a few weeks off. I'll inform you when I have another mission for you. Until then your all dismissed." Said the Third taking a draw from his pipe while watching the team bow and leave his office.

"Kakashi, a moment please."

Leaving the others to go their own ways Kakashi turned back to the Third after closing the door behind his departing team.

"How did Naruto perform on the mission?" Hiruzen asked.

"Honestly, if I didn't know that this was his first B-ranked I would have sworn that he was veteran. His teamwork is flawless, his timing impeccable, and his jutsu are devastating. Whether that's due to the two months of training we went through or his prior training with Kyūbi I couldn't say. All I know for sure is that given all that he has shown he is capable of I don't believe that he has shown a tenth of what he can really do." Kakashi reported.

"I see. Then given what you have seen how would you grade him?" Hiruzen asked the copy ninja.

"Lord Hokage, based only on what I have witnessed and have been told by my team, I would have to say that Naruto is at least at the level of a jōnin. However, if I'm honest about what I believe the boy is capable of then I would have to classify him as a Class S shinobi regardless of what rank he holds." The masked ninja truthfully reported to his superior.

"Thank you Kakashi. I'll take what you have said under advisement. Your dismissed." Sarutobi said turning away from the masked man in order to ponder the ever growing question of Naruto Uzumaki.

OoOoO

Sarutobi slowly read over the report of Team Eight's progress since they were first activated. Over the course of two months they had successfully completed thirty-seven D-ranked missions varying from catching Tora to in village escort and guard duty. As a team they had proven that they could work well together and had proven that they were ready to move beyond the relatively simple tasks that D-ranks offered.

"Kurenai, I would like to commend you and your team for the excellent work you have been doing."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. It is our privilege to serve." Replied the crimson eyed woman as she and her team bowed to the village leader.

"Based upon your exemplar record I feel that Team Eight might be ready for a more challenging assignment. Therefore, Kurenai, if you feel that your team is ready for it I would like to offer you your first C-ranked mission."

Glancing towards her charges Kurenai could see that they held a mixture of eagerness and apprehension at the prospect of the higher level mission. However, as their sensei she knew that as a team they were more then ready for the challenges that such a mission would offer.

"Thank you for the opportunity to further prove ourselves Hokage-sama, we will gladly accept the mission." Kurenai answered.

"Very well then. Iruka, send for the client." Sarutobi said turning to the scared chunin as he took out the scroll with the mission details.

After a few moments wait an older gray haired mustached man entered the room carrying a half empty bottle and looking as though the one he held was not his first.

"Team Eight, this is Tazuna, the master bridge builder, from the Land of Waves. Your mission is to escort him back to his homeland and guard him while he completes his current project." Sarutobi read from the mission scroll.

"Wait one fucking minuet! I don't want a bunch of kids for this!" Tazuna drunkenly complained to the Third.

"I assure you sir that my team is more then capable of carrying out the mission you have contracted the village for." Kurenai quickly responded to the drunks complaint of team selection.

"I don't know. I mean look at them. One is fleabag with a puppy, another looks as though he's freezing to death and the girl looks like she's afraid of her own shadow! Is the really the best you can offer?" Tazuna asked Sarutobi.

"I promise you Bridge Builder, although a genin team these shinobi are more then enough to fill you needs. However, if you would prefer a more experienced team then you are free to withdraw your request for a C-rank mission and issue one for a B-ranked." The Hokage replied with a reassuring grandfatherly smile.

Looking from the Hokage to the team that he had been offered and taking a moment to consider his options the bridge builder lowered his head and sighed.

"I meant no disrespect. I'm sure that they will be fine."

"Then if that's all settled Team Eight go home and pact for a long mission. We will meet at the main gates tomorrow morning precisely at eight. Until then you are dismissed." Kurenai instructed her team before bowing towards those present and leaving the mission hall.

OoOoO

Entering into the forest of his mind Naruto found himself standing before his adoptive father and current King of Demons.

"You wished to see me Father?" Naruto asked as he bowed before the demon lord.

"Yes my son. I sense that soon you will gain your fourth tail and the power that will come with it will be unlike anything you have experienced so far. However, because of the training you have received thus far it will not be anything that you will not be able to control and quickly master.

I mention this because with your ascension into a four-tail you are ready to begin the first phase of your training to become the next Vulpine Sage. However, before we can begin you will first need to complete you kenjutsu training by claiming your blade." Kyūbi spoke to the boy before him.

"I understand and I am ready for the task at hand Father." The blond replied.

"So be it." The ancient demon spoke as a simple wooden door appeared in the midst of the forest the pair currently occupied.

"Through that door awaits your blade. All you need to do is find and claim it. However, be warned, should you chose incorrectly then your blade will renounce you and its power as well as any chance of becoming a sage will forever be lost to you."

"How will I know which is the correct one?" Naruto asked with a sense of worry in his voice.

"I cannot answer that my son. Because a Vulpine's blade is sentient the blade itself chooses the method in which it will test a persons worthiness. Thus there is no way of knowing what the test will entail until you actually face the test. However, I will give you a small piece of advice that has been past down from each of those that has managed to claim their blade. 'Believe in yourself and you cannot go wrong.'"

Regarding his adoptive fathers' words Naruto bowed to the demon lord and confidently opened the door leading to the chamber of blades only to find himself standing before the clones that had helped him to defeat Kakashi during his genin test.

"I suppose that somehow you are part of the test." The blond asked his other selves.

"Yes, Naruto-sama. Behind us is the door that leads to the room that contains that which you seek. However, the door is sealed and can only be opened with our deaths. You must therefore strike us down if you wish to become more powerful. As your clones our place is not to hinder you but to assist you whatever the task. Therefore we will not stand in you way in this endeavor and offer our lives so that you may gain the power you seek." Said the female clone as the pair lowered their heads to the blond.

Standing over the pair Naruto considered what he had been told before sighing loudly and chuckling to himself.

"It's not worth it." Naruto said as he turned to walk away only to be stopped by the male clone grasping his hand.

"Wait, Naruto-sama, what are you saying? You must kill us if you wish to claim your rightful power." The male clone said as he drew his own sword and offered it to the retreating blond.

"And say I do kill you? What am I suppose to do then?" Naruto asked confusing the clones.

"I don't understand. Once you have slain us the power will be yours to do with as you please." The female responded.

"True, killing you would give me power, but at what cost?" The blond asked turning to face the duo.

"Cost? There would be no cost as we are merely clones, a mere extension of your will." Said the male.

"And there is where you would be wrong. Just because you are a clone you assume that your only purpose in life is to serve your creators will. Whereas that might be true it does not negate the fact that your life has purpose. If I were to kill you simply to gain more power then what would that make me? I know that what I'm saying may sound confusing and honestly I'm finding it hard to explain but this is how I understand it.

People believe power to be a means to an end but there wrong. Power is an end unto itself. If I were to take that sword and run it through your heart then I would gain more power. But in gaining that power I would be betraying everything that I believe in, everything that I am. Therefore for me if killing you is the only way that I can claim my blade then it isn't worth it." Naruto answered in the best way that he knew how.

Seeing that their creator would not take the path to power that he had been offered the clones stood and bowed too the blond.

"Naruto-sama you have shown that you are not blinded by the prospect of gaining power without consequence and have earned the right to claim that which you would have readily given up." The male clone said as the door behind him vanished.

"My name is Anri and my partner is Saito. Through your words and deeds you have unlocked our power and from this day forward we will gladly fight by your side." Anri said as the pair once more knelt before the blond and twin wakizashi appeared at his feet.

Naruto easily felt the pulse of chakra that each of the twin blades emitted as his claimed them for his own. And although he could feel that the power they held was great he could tell that there much more to twins that he had yet to discover.

"So let me ask you, was that really you during the genin test or are you just borrowing their forms?"

"No, it was truly us that aided you during your test. When you summoned clones to assist you your heart called out to us and we answered that call. But know that you have earned the use of our power we will be able to assist you at anytime." Saito answered his master.

"Does that mean that you have to ability to appear as humans as well as swords?"

"No my Lord. While inside your mind we take this form in order to better communicate with you. However, in the real world the only way for us to appear as humans would be for you to create shadow clone bodies and sacrifice enough chakra for us to complete our task while in those bodies." Anri replied.

"I see so if I create a bodies for the both of you and split a tails worth of chakra between the two you could function as normally as anyone else for as long as you had chakra." Naruto reasoned.

"Essentially, my Lord." Saito confirmed.

"Interesting." The blond simply replied as Anri and Saito faded away and Naruto came to stand once more before the Nine-tails.

"I congratulate you my son. Not only have you gained the use of your blade but you are one of a select few to ever have the privilege of wielding twins." Kyūbi proudly said.

"Thank you Father. But, if I might ask, what exactly are the Vulpine blades. From what I was told I know that they aren't simple weapons nor are they some kind of summon. So what are they?"

"In days long past many of the Vulpine asked that very question. When the first Vulpine first called upon a blade it was believed that it was simply a weapon. It was not until it was discovered that the blades were sentient that we realized what they truly are.

My son a Vulpine's blade is..." The demon lord explained until an approaching outside presences alerted both father and son that Naruto was no longer alone in the outside world.

OoOoO

Quickly returning to the waking world Naruto was suddenly joined by a lone kunoichi who he recognized as one of the Hokage's personal attendants.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Hokage-sama asked that you report to him immediately." The messenger stated with a well restrained amount of disdain in her voice.

"Thank you for the information." Naruto replied before he slightly bowed and vanished in a flash of crimson.

Appearing outside the Hokage's office Naruto wasn't surprised when the woman serving as the Hokage's secretary didn't flinch at his arrival. Not that her non-reaction was anything out of the ordinary. After all she had fatefully served in the position for a number of years and had become well acquainted with the blonds antiques.

"He's waiting to see you Naruto-san, you may go right in." The woman said never turning her attention from her current task.

"Thank you Ami-san." The blond returned as he was passing through the office doors.

"You wanted to see me JiJi?"

"Good, Naruto, you're here! A situation has arisen that demands a prompt response. Given the situation I would normally send a more experienced shinobi to deal with this but as chance would have it you are the only one available at the moment. However, I am aware of your abilities and based on the reports of Kakashi and several others I am sure that you can handle anything that might come up.

With that said. Seven hours ago Team Eight deployed on a C-ranked escort mission to the Land of Waves. Roughly an hour ago we received a report from Kurenai stating that while on route the team was attacked by a pair of B-classed rouge shinobi that were apparently targeting the client. During the ensuing battle Team Eight managed to eliminate the enemy and as of now has chosen to continue with the mission." Sarutobi told the blond before him.

"Do we know who the enemy shinobi were?"

"Yes, Kurenai identified them as the Demon Brothers, Gōzu and Meizu. They were known associates of the A-class missing-nin Zabuza Momochi, better known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist. Because of their involvement I have reclassified the mission as A-ranked. Unfortunately, I do not believe that either Kurenai or her team are capable of dealing with this situation on their own.

Therefore, For the duration of this mission I am promoting you to the rank of Provisional Jōnin and ordering you deploy immediately. Your orders are to rendezvous with Team Eight and analyze the situation. Based on your opinion and available information you are to either return to the village or continue with the mission." Sarutobi said as he briefed the blond.

"Understood JiJi, I'll move out right away." Naruto said as he turned to leave before Sarutobi spoke again.

"And Naruto, one last thing. Should the situation warrant it you are to immediately take command of the mission and Team Eight regardless of the circumstance." The Third stated in complete seriousness as he handed over the mission details and his written orders.

Naruto could hardly believe what he had just been told. However, he understood that sometimes for the good of a mission tough decisions and hurtful actions had to be taken. And for better or worst the Hokage had just placed him into a situation where it would fall to him if such decisions had to be made.

"I understand Hokage-sama." Naruto replied as he vanished in a blaze of crimson flames.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7: Which way did they go?

Rise of the Demon King

By Revelias

OoOoO

Author's Note: I don't in any way own Naruto or anything contained within the Naruto universe.

I am only borrowing the characters for the duration of this story so please don't sue me.

Thanks everyone for the comments and story favs.

You guys are the best!

OoOoO

_Chapter 7: Which way did they go?_

Appearing outside of Hokage Tower Naruto paused for only a moment before dashing towards the main gates of the village. Upon reaching his goal the blond took a few moments to read over the entirety of his mission parameters and any subsequent information. After all having information about a mission regardless of how limited is often far better then having no information at all.

"It looks as though JiJi wasn't over exaggerating the situation. If this information is correct and Zabuza is involved then Team Eight won't stand a chance in hell of making it out of there alive." Naruto mentally rambled as he considered his options while desperately trying to pushing down his growing concern for the girl who was slowing entrenching herself in his heart.

"Given the situation I suppose I really don't have much of a choice. If I want to reach them before they reach Wave I'll have to take things up a bit." The blond reasoned as he put stowed the mission details and quickly left the village completely unaware of the hate filled onyx eyes that were focused on him.

Leaping from tree to tree Naruto waited until he was several miles from the village's boundaries before dropping to the ground. He had been traveling towards the Land of Waves for close to an hour. Yet, without any clear indication of exactly which root his fellow shinobi had traveled finding them could potentially become the most daunting aspect of his mission. However, like any well rounded shinobi Naruto was prepared for such an eventuality.

"Hunter, attend me!" Naruto said as his chakra flared and his eyes glowed with demonic power; moments before a pillar of ebony flames sprung from the ground before him and a four-tailed ash gray female vulpine crossed into the human world.

"My Lord, my name is Minori. How may I be of service?" Spoke the summoned begin as she bowed to the one that had called her.

"Several hours ago a team of Leaf shinobi along with a civilian passed through this area. I need to know if you can track them." Naruto replied.

"I will need something that one of them has had in their possession." Minori returned completely ready to aid the Vulpine heir.

Opening his pack Naruto removed a simply folded handkerchief that was elegantly decorated in some sort of lavender flowers.

"Will this do Minori-chan?" The blond asked as he offered the delicate item to the huntress.

"Yes, My Lord. It clearly carries the scent of one who has recently been in the area. However, the scent is fading. We must hurry so that it is not lost completely."

"Then, with all do speed, lead the way Minori-chan." Naruto said as the summons skillfully begin to track the members of Team Eight.

OoOoO

Nearly a day had passed since Team Eight had been ambushed by the Demon Brothers and Kurenai had advised Konoha of their situation. She had hoped to have received word that backup had been dispatched, instructions as to how to proceed, or at the very least conformation that the mission status had been received. But even as they grew closer to Wave no word had come and the ruby eyed Jōnin was growing more and more concerned about the situation she and her team were blindly walking into.

"Tazuna-san, can you tell us what led up to the current situation in the Land of Waves?" Shino asked as he walked beside the uncommonly sober bridge builder.

Seemingly taking a moment to gather his thoughts the old man frowned and said; "Wave was once a beautiful country sustained by the endless bounty of the seas and the fertile lands that are intertwined with country's many rivers and streams. Never a country were industry flourished our economy was and is firmly based in aquaculture and commercial fishing. Our only problem was the lack of a efficient method of transporting our products to areas that required more then a few hours travel.

Of course the obvious solution to this would have been to invest in the creation of a network of ships and trade routes that could transport our goods to the surrounding lands that were normally out of reach. However, because Wave's economy has always been based in aquaculture and commercial fishing it has remained relativity poor in terms of monetary wealth. And for a time it seemed as though that was the way things were going to remain. At least until the day Gatō Shipping setup operations.

At first we all thought that the opening of a major shipping company would be a godsend to the country. After all, it would provide the country with exactly what it needed the most. But that hope was all too soon dashed.

When the company first opened everything was fine. The rates for shipping products were reasonable with the company only taking about five percent of the sale of the goods shipped for the cost of transport. But then, slowly over time the rates begin to rise. No one thought anything of it in the beginning as the rates were still considerably low. It wasn't until about three years later that the rates for transport reached the point where if we paid them the farmer or fisherman would be operating at a loss.

We tried to negotiate with Gatō but his response was that because his company was the only means the land had transport our goods we had to pay his prices or find some other means of transport. Too which we did just that. Envoys were sent out to try and attract other smaller shipping companies to setup operations, some of which seemed genuinely interested, until they found out that Gatō was there and promptly cut off negotiations.

This went on for another year when it was decided that if we couldn't ship fairly by sea then we would do so by land. Too which, six months later construction of a bridge that would connect Wave to the mainland was begun. However, by then Gatō had grown rather enjoy have Wave under his heal and was determined to prevent to the completion of the bridge.

Some of the people that he had hired to maintain his ships learned that he had hired a team of rouge ninjas to not only destroy the bridge but kill myself and anyone else that was working to break his hold on the county. And knowing that we didn't stand a chance on our own we gathered what funds we could and I was sent to contract Konohagakure for a team to protect us until the bridge could be finished. The rest you know."

"It seems that this Gatō is little more then a more then a school yard bully with a sizable bank account to assist him in his endeavors." Spoke the bug user after hearing the history of Gatō's involvement in wave.

"But if he already has that much money and power it doesn't really make since that he would go through all this just to stop a single bridge from being built." Kiba said much to the dismay of his companions.

"It is because he has wealth and power that he is doing this Kiba-san. They have corrupted him to the point that even the perceived belief he will lose any amount of it, regardless of if that belief is real or imagined, forces him to act in the extreme to hold on to what he has. It is just as the old saying says 'power corrupts while absolute power corrupts absolutely'." Hinata said while trying to avoid the lustful eyes of her Inuzuka teammate.

"Regardless of the reason why Gatō has taken the actions that he has it does not change the fact that our mission is to protect Tazuna-san until either the mission is over or we receive orders to the contrary." Kurenai reminded her team as she moved to block the view of the dog user even as she gave the boy a look that said 'back off or there would be consequences'.

Since the formation of their team Kiba had only slightly backed away from his pursuit of Hinata. Despite the efforts of both Shino and Kurenai too convince him otherwise, he simply refused to accept that the Hyuga heir did not return his misplaced feelings.

In his mind Kiba saw Hinata's reluctance as some sort of challenge to intensify his pursuit of her. Not that he had ever overtly acted upon his thinly veiled desires. Rather, he made his actions more subtle, choosing to feed his appetites with prolonged lustful stares and inappropriate gropes that could be brushed aside as mishaps of training. Actions that would earn him little more then warnings from his sensei or perhaps some other authority figure should his attempts at claiming Hinata draw their attention.

OoOoO

After traveling for nearly four hours without rest Naruto and Minori had arrived at the scene of Team Eight's ambush. The scene had been much as Naruto had expected it to be with the signs of recent battle and the stench of incinerated flesh still lingering in the air. From the destroyed surrounding it was obvious that the rookie team had been caught completely unaware and only survived by some sort of miracle.

"My Lord, the scent is very strong here. It seems that the one I have been tracking has more then likely been injured although to what extent I cannot say." Minori plainly stated.

"They hurt her?" Naruto softly said just as his chakra suddenly flared causing Minori to whimper at the shear weight of the pressure being released.

The violent release was over as quickly as it had begun with Naruto quickly reining in his wayward emotion.

"Please forgive me Minori-chan. But, lately I have found myself becoming rather protective of Hinata-chan. And when you remarked that she might have been injured my anger got the better of me." The blond explained.

"There is no need to explain or to be ashamed, Naruto-sama, it is quit common for a regnard to be protective of his mate. You are not the first or will you be last of our kind to lash out in anger at the thought that harm has come to his beloved."

"And if Hinata-chan was my mate I could understand my reaction but she and I are simply friends, nothing more." Naruto enthusiastically replied as the female vulpine merely smirked at the blonds resistance to what she had said.

"As you say my Lord. However, if I may, I would advise you to ask yourself if what you feel for your Hinata-chan is more then you are ready to admit. But in any case we should continue on if we wish to reach them before the end of the day." Finished the huntress as she dashed off along the path leaving Naruto to mumble something about know it all vixen kitsune and staying out of his love life.

OoOoO

Daylight was slowly fading into night when Kurenai called for the team to stop and set up camp. They would reach the small port where Tazuna's friend waited to transport them into Wave sometime before midday tomorrow provide they didn't run into any unforeseen circumstances. Until then they would wait and get what rest they could.

"Alright, Kiba, I want you to see if you can catch us a few fish while Shino you and Hinata gather firewood for the night. I will stay here with Tazuna-san and setup the tents. Everyone is to be back here in thirty minuets." The ruby eyed jōnin ordered.

"What they fuck Sensei? Why does Shino always get paired with Hinata?" Kiba

angrily questioned as his eyes lustfully looked onto Hinata's even as the girl desperately tried to shield herself from his view.

"There are several reasons if you truly wish to know Kiba. Chief among them is because as leader of this team my word is law. Being an Inuzuka you should be well acquainted with pack mentality. Not to any lessening degree is the fact that Hinata has made it clear that she does want to be around you outside of those times we are together as a team.

However, if those are not enough reasons for you then here is another, and on this let me be clear. As my student I will train you, I will defend you, and if needs be I will lay down my life for you. But, Kiba, I will never trust you. You are like to many other men that I have known in my life. You think that because you are a man that your way, your wants and desires should come before those of others.

You have gotten it into your mind that Hinata is some sort of prize to be won or worse yet something to be claimed. I have watched you closely since the day we first met at the academy and I know all your tricks. So understand me when I say that as long as it is within my power to do so I will never allow you in a position where you would be alone with her.

If that's not clear enough for you then I would be happy to revisit this topic with Lady Tsume and Lord Hokage once this mission is concluded and we return to the village." Kurenai calmly explained while glaring dangerously at the Inuzuka heir.

"I understand you perfectly Sensei and I'll obey your orders while on missions. But, in the end it won't make a fucking difference. Because one way or another..."

"Sensei, Kiba-san, as much as I agree that this discussion as been a long time coming! We've have a more pressing concern at the moment!" Shino interrupted as his colony of insects emerged from his sleeves.

"What's wrong Shino!" Kurenai quickly replied as she signaled Hinata to protect Tazuna and she drew a kunai and readied herself.

"It seems that we are surrounded." Slowly returned the bug user to the dismay of Team Eight.

Turning her senses towards the surrounding area Kurenai could feel the killing intent that seemed to be coming from all around them.

"How could this many have gotten this close without any of us noticing?" The jōnin asked herself as she quickly tried too determine the enemy numbers.

"Alright whoever you are come out! We know your there!" Kurenai called out.

From out of the shadows a solitary figure stepped into the open and made his way towards the Konoha team with purpose.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata softly whispered from her place at the bridge builders side.

"You're all dead.

You allowed your personal issues get in the way of the mission and now your dead.

You dropped your guard in hostel territory and the enemy was able to surround you and now your dead.

By your own admission you saw a potential problem with one of you subordinates before the mission started and failed to do anything about it so now your dead.

You, your team, and the client are all dead. How do you answer for yourself Kurenai Yuhi?" Questioned the blond shinobi as he fixed his icy glare on Team Eight's sensei.

"I..."

"Who the fuck do you think you are Naruto? We don't answer to you! What fucking business is it of yours how we operate during..." Kiba begin before he was slammed to the ground and silenced by Minori's razor sharp claws at his throat.

"I don't believe my Lord was addressing you mutt. I suggest for the future you learn to remain silent and not interrupt the conversations of others." Coldly spoke the huntress.

Naruto had paid no attention to either Kiba's small rant or the actions taken by Minori. As his only real interest where in how the senior jōnin would account for her teams current predicament.

"I'm waiting for an answer Yuhi-san."

Pulling herself together Kurenai quickly took in the situation before attempting to reassert her authority.

"I can only assume that from your presence here genin that Konoha received my report and that you are part of team Lord Hokage has sent to assist us on our mission. Whereas I can not disagree with your assessment of recent events I will not stand by and allow my methods good or bad be criticized by someone fresh from the academy. Now with that said, who is your squad leader and where is the rest of your team?" Kurenai rebuked as she leveled her own imposing glare upon the blond.

"Thank you for your assistance Minori-chan. I can handle the rest from here." Naruto said as he gave a slight signal and the ash gray vulpine slowly moved away from her pent pray.

"By your will Naruto-sama. Should you require my assistance in the future please do not hesitate to call." Minori replied as she slightly bowed before vanishing in a pillar of ebony flame.

Reaching into his Naruto retrieved the mission details and orders he had received from Sarutobi before leaving the village and tossed them to woman before him.

"These are copies of my mission details as well as Hokage-sama's orders for both you and myself. Please pay close attention to my orders concerning you and your team." Naruto said as he turned his attention towards Kiba.

"As for you mutt, I warned you before and you chose to ignore me so allow me to make this abundantly clear! Hinata-chan has said she want nothing to do with you! Therefore you will abide by her wishes! If however, you choose to ignore them then I promise you that it will be a very long time before you go on another mission if you are able to go on one at all!" Naruto said as he looked down on the Inuzuka heir before turning towards Shino and bowed.

"Shino-san, I thank you for watching over Hinata-chan in my absence. I am your debt."

"I do not feel that you owe me anything Naruto-san. Hinata-san is my teammate and I will do what I can to protect her regardless of where the threat may come." Shino replied calmly having recovered his hive.

"Regardless, the debt remains." Returned the blond before once more turning his attention towards the leader of Team Eight.

"Do you have an answer for me Yuhi-san?"

Clutching the scroll she had been given Kurenai couldn't understand why the Hokage would issue such orders. However, at the same time she knew it was not her place to question the orders of the Hokage. If he trusted Naruto to this extent then that was good enough for her.

"I have no excuse, Naruto-Senpai, and will abide by your decision." Kurenai said shocking her team with the manner in how she addressed the blond.

"In that case we will proceed at you discretion Lady Kurenai. However, be aware that should the need arise I will take the appropriate action." Returned Naruto even as the rest of those present struggled with understanding exactly what was going on.

"I understand." Replied the ruby eyed woman.

"Alright, listen up team. As of now and until the completion of this mission Naruto has been given the rank of Provisional Jōnin. This mean that you will follow his orders as you would mine or any other jōnin. Is that understood?"

For a moment each of the genin looked as though they had lost the ability to reason before a subtle cough from their sensei regained their attention.

"I asked if you understood?"

"Yes Sensei!" The trio quickly replied before looking to Naruto and wondering exactly how any of this ever came to be.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8: Shield

Rise of the Demon King

By Revelias

OoOoO

Author's Note: I don't in any way own Naruto or anything contained within the Naruto universe.

I am only borrowing the characters for the duration of this story so please don't sue me.

Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. The last month has been a real bear at work.

Thanks to everyone that left comments and favs. Please keep them coming. It's because of them that I'm inspired to keep writing.

OoOoO

_Chapter 8: Shield_

"I'm sure that you all have questions and I promise that I will address them as best I can. But for now you are to complete the task that Kurenai-san has assigned you." Naruto ordered the group of genin.

"And what will you be doing while were all working?" A defiant Kiba questioned his apparent superior.

"It is not any of your concern what if anything I will be doing Inuzuka." The blond replied turning his icy stair upon the clan heir causing the boy to involuntarily flinch.

As an Inuzuka, Kiba was well aware that for any pack to survive that there must be order among its members. Or more simply put the strongest would lead and any others would follow.

In terms of Team Eight their pack order had been established quickly and without contention. Kurenai was the unquestioned leader with Kiba, as the strongest, was second. However, Naruto's arrival had caused the old order to be pushed aside in favor of one where the blond assumed a prominent leadership role. Whether that meant that he was above Kurenai was still not clear nor did it matter. Whatever Naruto's role was as far as Kurenai was concerned the newcomer was at the very least equal to herself.

Seeing that their leader was content to share her position Kiba had little choice but to acknowledge the authority that Naruto now held in the pack. More importantly he recognized that to challenge that authority would mean that he would need to defeat his rival in open combat. Something that Kiba was well aware he could not do at his current level.

"I... yes Naruto-Sensei." Kiba begrudgingly replied.

"Good, then if there are no more objections you all have your assignments. Be back here in thirty." Said the blond sending the trio to accomplish their given task.

"Now, Kurenai-san, before they return is there anything that I don't know that I need to know about the current situation?"

"No Senpai. The only other significant events that have occurred since our encounter with the Demon brothers were those that you witnessed tonight." Kurenai quickly answered to Naruto's apparent pleasure of not having more to worry about.

"Excuse me. I now that I'm just the client and shouldn't worry about the things you ninja do; but if you would be so kind and explain what's going on?" Tazuna asked the jōnin earning a nerve chilling glare for his trouble.

"Of course client-san. What has been going on is that because you lied about the nature of the mission you were contracting an inexperienced team of genin were dispatched on a mission that should have been handled by either chūnin or jōnin. A fact which became all to clear when yourself and Team Eight were attacked by B-class rouge shinobi. Wisely this incident prompted Kurenai-san to inform Lord Hokage who then decided to send help in the form of myself.

The extent of my orders and how they pertain to this mission you do not need to know. However, what you should understand is that if I deem this mission to be to dangerous for Team Eight to continue then I can and will nullify the Leaf's contract with you and immediately order our return to the village. If this give you cause for concern then it should and I would recommend that for the future you remember that we do not take being lied to very well. Mis-information about a mission can and has caused far too many good people to needlessly lose their lives.

Still, rest assured, we have not yet reached that point. Konohagakure understands that Wave is economically impoverished and that you did not have the funds to pay for a higher ranked mission. However, at the same time this situation might have been avoided if you had simply told us the truth from the beginning as there was the chance that we would have still accepted the mission." Explained the Provisional Jōnin.

"Perhaps, but I could not take that risk. If I had asked for your help and the Hokage refused then I would now be dead and my peoples last chance to escape from Gatō's clutches lost forever. My life is not important but I refuse to risk the lives of my people on the chance that the Leaf might have felt generous towards our cause." The old man bitterly returned.

"Client-san, you do not know anything of the Leaf or its people. You see us only as tools of war, instruments to be used to fight your battles when you do not wish to stain your hands with blood. So before you condemn us for our mercenary work take a moment and note that we have not abandoned you. Lord Hokage could have simply ordered me to recall Team Eight but instead left the choice to continue or not with me. Had you gone to another village for help can you say that they would have been so understanding as the Leaf has been?" Naruto finished shaming the bridge builder into silence just as the genin of Team Eight returned to the campsite.

"Kurenai-san I will leave the rest in your hands. I feel it prudent that I scout the area before the enemy no longer has a reason to attack." Said the blond before vanishing in swirl of crimson flames.

"Umm Sensei, is everything alright?" Hinata asked concerned for what they had just heard.

"It's nothing to be worried about. Just a difference in opinion." Kurenai replied hoping to quash the curiosity of her team.

OoOoO

The years of torment by the citizens of Konohagakure had given Naruto an extremely high degree of patients for dealing with closed minded fools. However, from time to time he still managed to find one or two people that had a knack for pushing him beyond his limits. Unfortunately, Tazuna was proving to be just such and individual.

"Honestly, he has the nerve to question how we are conducting ourselves after deliberately with holding information about the situation." The blond huffed as he concealed himself a short distance from the camp.

"But, I suppose I can't entirely fault him. He is, after all, trying to help his people. Still you would think that considering what he's put us through so far that he would choose his words more tactfully." Naruto continued to mentally ramble before calming himself enough to enter his mindscape.

"Welcome, Naruto-sama." The twins spoke as they bowed before their master.

"How may we be of service?" Saito humbly asked as the blond seated himself before the pair.

"I wish to learn more about you. Since we are to be partners I think that it would be wise if we knew as much about one another as possible." Naruto replied as the pair knelt down beside him.

"Of course my Lord. As you may or may not know a Vulpine's blade is born of his wielders soul. Because of this we blades are born with innate knowledge of our masters. Unfortunately, the reverse is not true as it is often the case that a wielder does not truly know themselves before gaining use of their blade. Because of this the servant is forced to teach the master about himself in order for the pair to function perfectly in tandem. But of course this aspect of their relationship is completely relative as some wielders are more comfortable with themselves then others."

"I suppose that makes sense but if you came from me then how is it that your abilities are so much different then my own? What I mean is that your skills seem on par with my own while at the same time you appear to have abilities that are completely different from mine. For instance Anri can use ice jutsu on a level that suggest a bloodline while I have never been able use any sort of ice based attack." Naruto surmised.

"That is because like all living things when we are born we inherit traits from our creator that our creator may not readily posses. You know that you are descendant from the Uzumaki, Senju, and Namikaze clans. Members of which held high affinities for water, earth, and wind. Although, you yourself did not inherit an affinity for water or earth the trait still exist within you. Saito and myself simply inherited traits from your family lines that you did not." Anri explained.

"So, when you said that a blade is born from their wielder you mean it literally?" Naruto asked.

"Yes my Lord. In real sense a Vulpine's blade is very much a child of its' wielder."

"I knew that the connection between us had to be something complex but I never expected it too be this deep. However, despite how interesting I find all of this right now there are more pressing issues facing us." Naruto said knowing that he need to push forward into more piratical matters for the time being.

"Understood my Lord. As we are apart of you we are aware of the current situation. Ask of us what you will." Saito replied.

"Good, then I won't need to go into too much detail and can get right too the point. Going forward with this mission it is possible that we might be going up against an A-class shinobi. Before that happens I want to as prepared as I can be. That means that if I need to summon you in your human forms I want us to be able to work as an efficient team."

"Always a wise precaution Naruto-sama. However, our abilities are linked directly to your own. As your skills and power advance so does our own. As for teamwork, our actions are guided by your will and we shall act in the best way to accomplish your goals." Anri explained.

"Then that should be more then enough. But, I'm not concerned with your combat abilities. I already know that you can fight. What I want to know is that you understand that as far as I am concerned there is only one way to fight." Naruto said as he stood to look down expectantly upon the twins.

"The Vulpine Way!" The twins quickly replied causing the blond to give them a foxy grin before he returned to waking world.

OoOoO

Kurenai had carefully watched her team for the whole of the evening and to their credit they had, for the most part, not allowed recent events to impede their duties. Still, she knew that her team had to be curious not only about Konohagakure's orders but the boy that had delivered them. Not that they didn't have that right. Hell, if she was being honest she was just as curious about the blond Provisional Jōnin.

Of course she had information her team did not. Having heard the rumors and read the unclassified reports along with receiving the mandatory briefing about the boy when she had become a jōnin she knew as much about the him as any other high level shinobi of the Leaf did. Not that that distinction meant a damn thing when you considered that it was the same information that every adult in the village already knew. Still it was a step above what her team knew and might be enough to field any questions they might have about the boy away from the more restricted aspects of his life.

"You have all done well today and I want you to know that no matter what happens in the future that I am proud of you. Now considering recent events I understand that you must have questions and until Naruto-Senpai returns there isn't much that I can tell you. But I will do the best that I can." Kurenai begin setting the remains of meal to side.

"That has to be the biggest fucking understatement of the year Sensei!" Kiba growled.

Knowing that of all her charges Kiba was the most disturbed by the situation Kurenai allowed the Inuzuka's callous remarks to pass without comment.

"Sensei, I can only imagine that Naruto-san has done something in service to the village that has warranted his quick rise in rank. However, despite this I can not imagine a circumstance by which any promotion would place him in a position over a senior officer of the same rank such as yourself. Do you know how this is possible?" Shino asked giving voice to his confusion.

"As you know there are three basic ranks of shinobi; genin, chūnin, and jōnin. While Special Jōnin, Provisional Jōnin, Special Chūnin, and Provisional Chūnin are subsets to the basic ranks which are sometimes given to a person who may be under consideration for promotion or who has the skills to warrant the rank but for some reason is ineligible for promotion through normal means." Kurenai began.

"So a provisional or special jōnin or chūnin outranks a regular one?" Hinata asked.

"No, regardless the subset a jōnin is a jōnin and a chūnin is a chūnin. The titles are used only as a means to identify those who were promoted by the normal means such as the chūnin and jōnin exams or through a field commission or by being directly promoted by the Hokage." The elder woman clarified.

"So if you wanted to you could promote us all to chūnin?" Kiba questioned as he groomed Akamaru.

"Technically I could, but in the absence of at least two qualified officers to to verify the actions that warranted the promotion it would undoubtedly be declared invalid by either the council or the Hokage who would in any event have to approve any such promotion.

But, back to Shino's question, under normal circumstances if two jōnin are assigned to the same mission unless one of them has been specifically placed in command by the Hokage then the one with seniority assumes the leadership role. Which is in part why Naruto-Senpai's authority supersedes my own." Kurenai replied hoping to answer the bug user question to his satisfaction.

"I see. Then that would explain why you submitted to Naruto-san's authority. Lord Hokage's orders places Naruto-san over yourself in order of command." Shino reasoned as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"But that still doesn't make sense! Even if the bastard earned a promotion he still couldn't have the same experience as Kurenai-Sensei! So why would the Hokage put him in charge?" Kiba questioned.

"That I can not fully answer. I can only say that the orders I received gave Senpai authority over this mission and without any orders to the contrary I will obied by those of the Hokage." Kurenai returned to the displeasure of her student.

"Fine then! But what if the orders are wrong or what if he forged them for some reason? Why should we follow someone that we know to be the worst ninja to come out of our entire class when we already have a capable sensei to lead us?"

"Because our orders are to follow Naruto-kun. I trust Kurenai-Sensei with my life but if our orders say to follow Naruto-kun's orders then that's what we should do." Hinata argued earning a smile from the woman at her side.

"I agree with Kurenai-Sensei and Hinata-san. If Hokage-sama placed Naruto-Sensei in command then he must have had a reason. And in the face of legitimate orders it is not our place to questions that decision." Shino added earning nods from the others.

"That's my point! How do we know that those are real orders? Are you guys really willingly going to follow that son of bitch into Kami knows what?"

"Kiba we understand what you're saying but I checked the orders myself and I can promise you that they are real. I think that you feelings about this are more personal then anything else. You need to accept the situation for what it is and stop looking at Naruto as though he's the enemy. Shino is right, whatever Lord Hokage's reasons he has given Senpai command of this mission making him your superior. If you continue to question his authority in this manner it could be construed as being tantamount to..."

"Treason." A cold as steel voiced whispered into Kiba's ear causing the genin to quickly turn before falling back onto the ground.

"Sensei... how long have you been there?" Kiba trembled as he cautiously asked the blond standing over him.

"I never truly left. In fact you should get use to the ideal that for as long as we are on this mission I will never be far from any of you." Naruto answered with his eyes locked solidly on Kiba's.

"But, that's something we can discuss a bit later don't you think? Right now I think it would be best if we clear the air about a few things.

Kurenai-san has already explained to you how it is that I have authority over her during this mission. While true, her explanation is not quit accurate. Lord Hokage did give me the power to take command however, I have yet to exercise it. As of now Kurenai-san is still in charge. My role for the moment is to simply observe and lend support as I see fit. That does not mean, however, that I can't or won't take command if necessary.

Secondly, I believe you wanted to know how it is that I have been promoted so quickly. The simple answer is that I have completed seven C-ranked and one B-ranked mission over the past two months to earn the rank of Provisional Chūnin. My rank of Provisional Jōnin is temporary and will expire with the completion of this mission and our return to the village.

Beyond that, if there is anything that any of you want to know about me, my skills, or my personal life I have no problem with you coming and asking. In some instances I might even chose to give you an answer. However, those answers will come completely at my digression.

Now, with that said I think it would be prudent that we all get some rest. You may all have the entire night to sleep as I have scouted the area and in a moment will have surveillance teams in place. And before you ask just think of it as a perk for having me on you team." Said the blond before he begin to move away from Kiba.

"Oh, one last thing before I forget. Kiba consider yourself on report. Questioning the orders of a superior officer during a mission can get not only yourself but your entire team killed." Naruto finished as a hundred copies of himself appeared in crimson flames before dashing off in every direction leaving the original to begin his evening meal.

OoOoO

It was mid morning before the group reached the port where Tazuna allies waited to transport them into the Land of Waves.

"Tazuna-san I was beginning to give up hope. I expected you to arrive last night." Said a middle aged man wearing a well worn pair of pants and happi coat.

"It could not be helped, Yasuo-san. We were attacked by a pair of Gatō's hired thugs along the way." Replied the bridge builder as he firmly grasped the hand Yasuo had offered.

"This is bad. If he didn't know before then the chances are that Gatō knows you have returned."

"It's alright, my friend. These people are here to help us. With them at our side there is still hope that Wave can be freed from under Gatō's hold." Tazuna tried to reassure his friend.

"I hope that is the case, old man, but I can't take the risk that it isn't. I will take you across the river but after that you will be on your own. As much as I want to see Gatō overthrown I can't risk my family should you fail. I'm sorry."

"I understand Yasuo and do not hold it against you. I only ask that if the worst should come to past that you will try to look out for my daughter and grandson should they survive." The old man humbly asked.

"I swear I will do my best to honor your request, Tazuna-sama." Yasuo returned before the small group boarded his waiting boat and pushed off towards the opposite shore.

OoOoO

Yasuo had informed the group that the crossing would take nearly two hours. Although it was possible to move faster, the ferryman insisted that they move slowly so as not to draw any unwanted attention to themselves. Understanding his concern the Konoha team agreed and did their best to appear to be nothing more the ordinary travelers.

"Naruto-kun, I know that this may not be the right time but before we left the village my father asked me to invite you to the Hyuga Compound for dinner. He wishes to meet you." Hinata softly spoke so that only the boy next to her would hear.

"He wants to meet me?" Returned the Vulpine heir in whispered surprise.

"I mean I have nothing against meeting your family, Hinata-chan, it's just that I never imagined that any of them would want to meet me."

"Well, our outings together have begun to draw the notice of some both within and outside the clan. Which, according to my Father, has resulted in rumors and questions about the nature of our relationship. Father has therefore decided that it would be best to meet the person that has earned my attention." The pale eyed girl said as she looked away from the blonds scrutinizing gaze.

"Is that really the only reason he wants to meet me Hinata-chan?" Naruto softly questioned.

Hinata knew that she had no talent for lying and even though what she had said was not a complete falsehood she could tell that Naruto did not entirely believe her.

"No, it isn't. The truth is that when I was asked by my father about the nature of our relationship and I told him that we were simply friends his response was rather hurtful. He stated that he did not care anything about how or with whom I spent my free time provided that it did not cause any embarrassment to the clan.

He said that the reason he wanted to meet you was so that if we were involved in some sort of romantic relationship that he did not want to learn of it second hand. At least not before he had the chance to create the appearance of having met you and given his consent too our courtship. Beyond that he said that he could not image why you would want to be seen with me or what I might have done to earn your attention but that he hoped to find out once the two of you met." Hinata whispered so softy that even with his enhanced hearing Naruto found it difficult to understand her at times.

For a few moments the blond said nothing choosing instead to turn his attention towards a random point on the quickly approaching shore.

"I would happy to have dinner with you and your family Hinata-chan. When we return to the village please inform Lord Hyuga that I will attend him at his earliest convenience."

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Replied the pale eyed girl unsure of whether to be happy or frightened by the prospect that the two dominant male figures in her life would soon be meeting face to face.

OoOoO

"From here you're on your own. I've done all I can." Yasuo regrettably said as he pushed off from the dock.

"It' more then enough Yasuo-san. Go home to your family and keep them safe." Tazuna replied as he and Team Eight begin the final part of their journey towards the old mans village.

"Kurenai-san I'm leaving you too watch over the client while I scout ahead." Naruto softly spoke to the genjutsu mistress so not to alert the others.

"Hai Senpai." Kurenai replied only to have her words spoken to the wind.

"Tazuna-san, how far are we from your home?"

"Not very far. If we hurry we could make it there in about an hour." Said the old man as he started down an old dirt road.

"Everyone stay alert. Just because we're close to the village doesn't mean we're out of the woods. Hinata, I want you on Tazuna-san's left, Shino his right, Kiba will take the point and I'll cover our rear. We'll keep Tazuna-san between us for his safety." Kurenai said ordering her team.

"Pardon me Sensei, but, Naruto-Sensei isn't here. Wouldn't it be prudent to wait for him before we move ahead?" Shino asked while deploying a portion of his colony to scout for potential enemies.

"Senpai has entrusted us with Tazuna-san's safety while he scouts the area. When he's ready he will rejoin us." The ruby eyed woman explained feeling that the blond in question was closer then any of them suspected.

OoOoO

Team Eight and their charge had been walking for nearly and hour when rustling from a nearby overgrowth alerted Kiba that they might not be alone. Choosing to attack rather then investigate Kiba quickly turned towards the location he believed the intruder to be lurking and threw a pair of kunai at the unknown target.

"Kiba! What the hell are you doing!" Kurenai yelled as the tattooed teen checked if he had hit anything.

"I thought I heard someone following us so I attacked."

"And what did the mighty protector save us from?" Tazuna mockingly said feeling sure that no one would attack them so close to his home.

"It's just a rabbit." Kiba replied with a moan of disappointment as he examined the frightened and unharmed creature.

"Oh, well it might not be an enemy but it'll make a perfectly good dinner." He continued with a laugh before Hinata dragged Tazuna to the ground and cried out for everyone to get down.

For Tazuna it was as though time slowed to a crawl. One minuet he was laughing at the antics of children and the next he was being pulled to the ground as a giant blade relieved him of an inch of excess hair on its way too burying itself into a nearby tree.

"Wha... wha...what was that?" Asked the shaken bridge builder just as a boisterous laugh and the sound of clapping filled the air.

"I was sure that little move would kill at least one of you but it seems that you lot are bit better then I had given you credit for." A deep voice rumbled as a bandaged man appeared and took hold of the embedded blade.

Getting to her feet Kurenai quickly drew a kunai and readied herself face off with the unknown man.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" The ruby eyed jōnin demanded.

"From the brats I want nothing. From you perhaps a night of uninterrupted pleasure. And from the old man... nothing less then his life. As for who I am. I have been called by many names; Bastard, Sadist, Rapist, Murderer, but you may simply call me Zabuza." Laughed the figure as he pulled free the massive blade and slightly bowed.

"Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kurenai slowly spoke as she signaled her team to protect Tazuna.

"Ah, so you've heard of me. I'm flattered. But, I'm afraid that flattery won't get you anywhere. Then again I'm feeling generous today so what do you say we skip all the unnecessary blood shed and you just hand over the bridge builder." Zabuza said sweetly causing Kurenai to shutter in disgust.

"I'm afraid that we can't do that Zabuza-san. Despite your generous offer we have been contracted to ensure the bridge builders safety and cannot simply abandon our duty." Replied the genjutsu mistress as she slipped into a defensive stance.

"Oh well. I had hoped that I could convince you otherwise, but if you insist in standing in my way washing off the blood of five is just as easy as one." The Demon of Mist retorted as he quickly ran through a series of hand-signs and said; "Hidden Mist Jutsu."

With the completion of the jutsu the area was quickly filled with a thick mist that shrouded everything from view.

"Sensei the mist is laced with chakra. I can't see through it." Hinata called out while deactivating her bloodline in order to preserve chakra.

"I understand, all of you to stay close to Tazuna-san and don't let your guard down! Zabuza is a master of the silent kill!"

"So the girl is a Hyuga! This day just keeps getting better. Once I've dealt with the rest of you I'll sell the girl to the Raikage and earn myself a tidy little bonus." Cackled the bandaged man as vision of large sums of ryōfilled his head.

"As long as I draw breath you will never lay a single finger on her or any of my students!" An enraged Kurenai yelled into the mist.

"Exactly my point." Zabuza returned as his massive blade tore into the woman side releasing a deluge of flesh and blood in its wake.

"Kurenai-Sensei!" Hinata screamed in horror at the an instant before the woman's body burst into a smoke.

"What the fuck? I know I killed that bitch!" Zabuza cursed drawing his blade close to his body in order to counter the attack he was sure to come.

"I never would have thought that the great Demon of the Mist would turn out to be a coward! I mean seriously attacking a group of genin and an old man with the Hidden Mist Jutsu. Are you truly so weak that you couldn't face them head on?" A calm voice mocked the former Mist shinobi causing Hinata and the others to breath a sigh of relief that did not go unnoticed by the bandaged man.

"Ah, don't tell me that there are more of you fucks!" Questioned the former Mist shinobi as he searched for the newcomer.

"Wind style Windstorm of Etaqua!" Yelled out the voice as a power gale sudden rose up to clear away the mist.

Silently cursing the destruction of his jutsu Zabuza found himself to be standing across from what looked to be child with blond hair and icy cold blue eyes.

"So gaki I take it that you want to play at being ninja?" Zabuza mocked as he hefted his huge blade unto his shoulder.

"When hunting pray there are many things to consider. Chief among these is how eliminate your target as quickly and efficiently as possible. In terms of humans there are seven points to chose from: brain, heart, lungs, kidneys, liver, pancreas, and spleen. Knowing that the hunter is left with only one question. Where to begin?" The blond callously said as twin wakizashi appeared in his hands.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9: The Broken Blades

Rise of the Demon King

By Revelias

OoOoO

Author's Note: I don't in any way own Naruto or anything contained within the Naruto universe.

I am only borrowing the characters for the duration of this story so please don't sue me.

I want to take a moment and thank everyone that has commented on this story. Because of you _Rise of the Demon King_ is the first story I have written to surpass one hundred comments.

As always comments good or bad are welcome and appreciated.

You guys are the very best!

OoOoO

_Chapter 9: The Broken Blades_

"Kiba, behind you!" Hinata cried out as Zabuza appeared behind the Inuzuka heir with his blade raised high.

Turning swiftly Kiba froze in fear as his eyes locked onto to the man whose sole intent at the moment was to end his life.

"Time to die boy!" Screamed the masked man even as both Hinata and Shino moved to try and save their teammate only to watch as Zabuza suddenly burst into a puddle of water.

"I told you to stay alert! Another second and you'd be nothing but a memory." Kurenai sternly spoke as she came into view and Kiba dropped to the ground in shock at what had just happened.

"Sensei! We feared that you had fallen." Shino said with as much enthusiasm as the restrained boy could express.

"If not for Senpai and his clone I might have been. However, this is not the time for explanations. Stay alert! Where there is one water clone there might be more." Explained the ruby eyed jōnin as she scanned the area before looking in the direction of Naruto and Zabuza's battle.

OoOoO

"I'll grant you that you're far better then I would have imagined." Zabuza said while leaping away from a strike aimed for his stomach and beginning a series of hand signs.

"I'll be sure to pass the compliment on to my master." Naruto replied wasting no time in advancing on his target.

"Too bad you're never going to get that chance! Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" Yelled the former Mist shinobi as a giant dragon made of water rose up from the nearby lake and directed its fury at the rapidly approaching blond.

Zabuza could only wonder if the boy was extremely over confident, suicidal, or just plain stupid to be rushing head first towards the dragon. But, considering how he had underestimated the kids skill with a blade he wasn't about to take any more chances.

"Water style: water bullet!" Yelled the rouge as he drew in a deep breath before spitting out a duo of watery bullets that rocketed passed the dragon directly in Naruto's path.

Seeing the incoming projectiles Naruto smirked before pushing chakra into both his legs and blades while at the same time forcing his body to corkscrew like some kind of living drill.

For Zabuza it was like watching some insane acrobat at a carnival's sideshow and for a moment he considered that the boy was indeed suicidal. That was until Naruto's spinning form collided with and shattered the water bullets before landing and releasing the stored chakra from his blades in the form a twin crescent waves that sliced through the watery beast destroying the dragon.

"Fuck me!" Tazuna groaned unknowingly echoing the sentiments of everyone who had watched the exchange.

OoOoO

Hidden somewhere on the farthest edge of the battlefield a masked figure no more then seventeen watched the battle before him unfold and begin to worry.

"I know that you would rather I not interfere Zabuza-sama but I fear that this boy might be more then you had counted on." Reasoned the masked figure as he leapt from his perch and dashed towards the field of battle.

OoOoO

Dashing forward, Naruto again attempted too close the distance between himself and Zabuza only for the bandaged fighter too slow his advance by throwing several explosive kunai in his path.

Seeing the rapidly approaching mini-bombs Naruto crouched and plunged Saito into the ground causing a temporary protective dome of earth to engulf him and allow the kunai too detonate harmlessly just as Zabuza completed another jutsu.

"Water style: water bullets!" Yelled the older shinobi as he once more fired off a duo of shots hoping to strike the blond as soon as his guard was down only for both bullets to crash harmlessly into a now vacant field.

"Where the fuck is he!" Zabuza roared looking around for his target.

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it!" Naruto replied as burst from the ground and released a wave of chakra that would have sliced Zabuza in twain if he had not quickly substituted himself with a convenient log.

Using the now bisected log as a springboard Zabuza sought to end the fight by lunging towards Naruto and plunging his executioners blade throw the blond. However, as his blade tore through the teen the blond powerhouse burst into smoke.

"Damn it, another shadow clones!" Mumbled the bandaged jōnin readying himself for Naruto's next attack.

"Ice style: Senbon Shower!" Naruto yelled out causing a intense downpour of ice senbon to rain down on Zabuza who turned into a puddle of water as the icy needles tore through doppler-ganger.

"You've earned my respect boy. It's been a long time since anyone has been able to go toe to toe with me for this long. But you and I know that this can't go on forever. So how about we make a deal?" Zabuza began as the two paused mid-battle.

"I'm listening." Naruto cautiously replied.

"I'll agree to give up on trying to kill the old man and you agree to join me."

For a moment Naruto actually considered Zabuza's offer before chuckling and shaking his head in the negative.

"If we had met eight years ago when my life was at its lowest I have no doubt that I would have readily accepted your offer. However, things have changed for me and I owe to much to those that saved me from my previous hell to abandon them." Naruto replied as his guard slightly wavered.

"I'm sorry to hear that kid, it could have been great!" Yelled Zabuza as he collapsed into a puddle only too suddenly appearing behind Naruto with his massive blade ready to cleave the boy in two.

"Perhaps. But, sadly we shall never know." Naruto whispered while dropping to one knee and plunging Anri deep into Zabuza's unprotected abdomen.

OoOoO

Zabuza knew without doubt that the boy had somehow landed a fatal blow but for some unknown reason held no malice for his executioner. Rather as he looked down on Naruto his eyes shown nothing other then respect and understanding. This after all was the nature of shinobi life.

"I never... thought it... wou...ld end like... this." Zabuza struggled to say as his blade slipped from his hand and a new chakra signature suddenly appeared.

"Demon of the Hidden Mist, today you will answer for your crimes!" The unknown masked man scream as he threw several senbon towards the neck of the dieing nin.

Years of training, however, had heighten Naruto's instincts to the extreme allowing the blond to quickly use Saito to block the deadly needles before they could embed themselves into their intended target.

Not knowing if this new arrival was friend or foe and fearing that, although critically injured, Zabuza might still pose a credible threat Naruto quickly determined that facing a single enemy was far better then facing two.

"You were a worthy rival Zabuza. You will be remembered." Naruto whispered to the still skewered man before ripping Anri free and twisting his body around in order to swiftly bring Saito down across Zabuza's exposed neck.

In the end Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of the Hidden Mist and former member of Kirigakure's Seven Swordsmen, felt no pain as his life on this earth came to an end. May whatever deity he prayed too grant him the peace in the afterlife that he could never find while among the living.

OoOoO

Time slowed for the unknown shinobi as Zabuza's now headless form fell unceremoniously to the ground.

"Zabuza-sama...!" The unknown shinobi's mind cried as he discovered a pair of shinobi at each side with razor sharp blades perilously close to his neck.

"Whoever you are you have one chance to convince me not to add another trophy to my current collection." Naruto said without emotion.

"My name is Haku Yuki. I am a hunter from the Village hidden in the Mist. Myself and several others were given the mission to eliminate those responsible for the attempted coup of our village by Zabuza and his compatriots." Haku said hoping that his story was convincing enough to save his life.

"If what you say is true Hunter-san then why did you wait to so long to attack and then only once Zabuza had been dealt a potentially fetal blow?" Kurenai questioned as she joined Naruto.

"It would have been foolish of me to enter a battle between two powerful opponents. Besides my target was Zabuza, I have no qualms against either yourself, client or team."

"It does seem logical Senpai." The genjutsu mistress commented while never taking her eyes from the restrained Haku.

"As you say, Kurenai-Sensei, it does seem logical." Replied the blond as he signaled for the humanized versions of his blades too release their hold on the boy.

"Because I have no reason to doubt your words Hunter-san I will allow you to do what you must with Zabuza's body. However, as I am the one to have delivered the final blow I will retain both Zabuza's head and weapon. In order that I might claim the bounty on him at a later date." Naruto continued as he watched Haku for any sign of deception.

Knowing that for the moment he was in no position to challenge the blond Haku humbly accepted the corpse of the fallen swordsman.

"I thank you for allowing me to complete my mission. But before I go, Leaf-san, for the official record may I ask your name?" Haku asked as he paused and looked directly into to Naruto's eyes while skillfully hiding his growing hatred for the blond.

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied earning a slight nod from the hunter.

"Again I thank you for your assistance, Uzumaki-san. Perhaps we shall meet again someday." Haku said as he vanished in a wisps of vapor.

"Oh, of that I have little doubt Haku-san."

OoOoO

"Is it over!" A cautious Tazuna asked as he and remainder of Team Eight approached and his eyes fell upon the massive blade that had nearly ended his already well seasoned life.

"Only for the time beginning." Naruto replied preparing to seal away both Zabuza's head and blade.

"But Sensei, we saw you kill Zabuza. If he was the threat to Tazuna-san's life and that threat has now been removed..." Shino begin to ask before being cut off by his former classmate.

"I'm surprised Shino. You of all people I would have thought would consider everything before jumping to a conclusion. But I suppose that your lack of understanding is due more to inexperience than anything else. Therefore, if you learn nothing else from me then learn this and never forget it because someday it may just save your life. 'Just because a room is empty doesn't mean there isn't someone waiting inside to kill you.'"

"What the fuck man? If your going to play Sensei at least make sense!" Kiba growled only to have his comment largely ignored.

"What Senpai means Kiba is that Zabuza was not the only potential threat we will have to face before our mission is complete." Kurenai explained.

"So what, you think that Gatō guy is going to try something else?"

"Without question. More then anything Gatō wants complete control of this country. Too accomplish that he must ensure that his hold on the people is not broken. Meaning that both the bridge and the bridge builder must be eliminated. Otherwise, anything else he does to maintain his control will be meaningless.

Considering his motivation I have no doubt that he will make another attempt to accomplish both in the very near future. And with Zabuza dead he will undoubtedly turn to the one whose desires will now most coincide with his own."

"And who exactly would that be kid?" Tazuna asked praying that Naruto was wrong and he would be able to finish his bridge in peace.

"Zabuza's partner."

"Partner, what partner?" Kiba nearly yelled.

"I believe that Sensei is referring to the hunter-ninja that confronted him at the end of the battle." Shino reasoned taking to heart Naruto's words.

"Very good Shino." Naruto said praising the bug user.

"Wait, if you knew that that guy was working with Zabuza then why the hell did you let him go!" Angrily questioned Tazuna.

"Because, I don't know for sure that he is Zabuza's partner. I can only guess based on what I have observed.

"Sensei?" Shino asked in confusion.

"A hunter-ninja's primary purpose is to protect the secrets of their village from outsiders. They hunt down and eliminate missing-nin for this purpose as well. Although you may not realize it the methods in which you train can tell a great deal about how our jutsu are developed. It is because of this that a true hunter would not hesitate to dispose of the body of his target in the quickest most efficient way possible. However, because the person we encountered failed to do this leads me to believe that he was not truly a hunter from Mist. But then again I could just as easily be wrong about all of this.

Yet whether I'm right or wrong doesn't matter at the moment. What matters is that there is the chance that I'm right and if I am it is better to prepare ourselves for that possibility rather then be surprised by it later." Naruto finished as the group at last reached the bridge builders home.

OoOoO

"Tsunami, I'm home." Tazuna wearily announced as he and the others made their way into the simple home.

"Kami, Otōsan, you were gone for so long I thought the worst might have happened!" Said a dark haired woman as she rushed from another room and embraced the old bridge builder.

"There, there Musume. Thanks to these brave shinobi I'm home safe and sound." Tazuna reassured his daughter before introducing the group responsible for his safety.

"These are the team leaders Kurenai Yūhi and Naruto Uzumaki along with Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and his partner Akamaru."

Moving a slight distance from her father Tsunami bowed deeply and said; "Thank you for bringing my father safely back home too me. I don't know what we would have done if anything had happened to him."

"There's really no need to thank us Tsunami-san. We were simply performing our duty." Kurenai explained as the group returned the older womans show of respect.

"Regardless, you have brought my father home to me and for that I am eternally grateful." Tsunami replied as a small boy barreled from the top of the stairs to wrap himself around Tazuna.

"Ah Inari. I was beginning to wonder where you were off too."

The boy now known as Inari remained silent but the faint sound of whimpering showed that the boy was crying at the return of his grandfather. Not wanting to intrude of the reunited family Naruto subtly singled for his group to give them time alone. After all it was there job to keep the old man safe and it was time they got back too it.

OoOoO

"So your master failed to complete our contract. What do you plan to do about it?" Spoke a short pig of a man.

"My plans for the future do not concern you Gatō-san. With Zabuza-sama's death I am no longer obligated to serve you in any fashion and will therefore take my leave." Haku's hallow voice sounded from behind his mask.

"I don't thank you get it boy. I don't care anything about your plans. I paid Zabuza good money to kill the old man. Since he went and got himself killed before he could do so I expect you to finish the job." Gatō said with a sneer that instantly put Haku on high alert.

"And if I refuse?"

"Well that's an interesting question. For now lets just say that it would be in your best interest to kill the bridge builder. Otherwise you might be reunited with your former master a lot sooner then you expected. Besides, I would have thought that someone like you would welcome the chance to kill the person that killed your master." Gatō laughingly replied as he turned and left Haku alone to consider his words.

OoOoO

"Until Tazuna-san completes his bridge we remain on standby. However, that does not mean that we will be idol. Starting tomorrow we will split into two teams. One team will accompany Tazuna-san to and from the bridge each day to ensure his and his mens safety while they work. The second team will spend their time training and watching over Tsunami and Inari.

Because Naruto-Senpai and myself are the senior officers we will alternate between between leading one of the two team. Now, because we have an odd number you three will alternate between training for two days and standing guard for one in rotation beginning with Hinata, then Shino and finally Kiba and Akamaru. Does everyone understand?" Kurenai explained as each genin nodded with a look of barely contained anticipation.

Not that she could blame them. After witnessing both his bout with Kakashi and the battle with Zabuza it was painfully clear that there was far more to Naruto then any of them knew. And a chance to be trained by the boy phenom was a chance non of them was willing to let pass by.

"Good, then in the morning Kiba and I will be on guard duty while Hinata and Shino will spend the day training with Senpai. Until then return to the house get something to eat and some rest because you'll need it for tomorrow." The ruby eyed jōnin said watching her team bow and leave her with her fellow jōnin.

"I don't know if I should be happy that they are excited about training with you or jealous that they are excited about training with you rather then myself."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Right now they look at me and see someone their age with abilities they can only dream about. They look at me and ask themselves how did he do it? How did the dead last, the worst student to ever step through the gates of the academy turn into me seemingly over night? They have no idea the hell I had to go through to get where I am." Naruto casually replied.

"And will you tell them?"

"No, if they haven't realized that there are no short cuts through life by now then after tomorrow I promise you they will." Naruto said truthfully causing Kurenai to wonder if her team would be up to the task.

OoOoO

Having spoken to Kurenai about her current training regime Naruto decided that rather then introduce his temporary charges to something that would be wholly foreign to them he would reintroduce them to the fundamentals.

"Alright, before we begin let me make one thing clear. If you think I'm going to teach you some kind of instant power up you had better rid yourselves of that thought fast. Because I'm living proof that there's no such thing.

Also, considering that were on a mission and have no ideal of how much longer it might last I'm not going to be showing you anything that radically departs from what you already know. Instead we will be focusing on the fundamentals. And before I get any objections, I can imagine how thrilled you must be about this type of training but I can promise you that within the next two weeks you will understand my reasoning.

With that said, I've been observing each of you for awhile now and I will say that for basically raw genin you each show promise. However, don't for a second think that there isn't room for improvement. Therefore, I've devised programs for each of you that are designed to help you to smooth out some of your trouble spots.

Kiba since you're on guard duty today I'll be going over you program tomorrow. Your dismissed to join Kurenai-Sensei and Tazuna." Naruto said after seeing that the others were ready to leave for the bridge.

"Shino, I'm aware that your skills for the most part revolve around your interaction with your colonies. Which isn't a bad thing, however, should you ever lose them then you would quickly find yourself at a great disadvantage against an enemy. So with this in mind we will first focus on the strategic thinking and then on close quarters combat.

In terms of strategic thinking I'm going to teach you how to best use your allies to achieve maximum results with minimum loss. Of course I know that you clan already teaches this to a degree but it never hurts to look at things from another perspective.

As for close combat we'll be focusing mostly on defense and silent killing techniques as a means of conserving your allies for when they are truly needed. After all just because you have a tool at your advantage doesn't mean that your obligated to use it for every job." Naruto explained earning a nod of understanding from the Aburame heir.

"For you Hinata I'll admit that at first I wasn't sure what to do with you. Don't get me wrong the Gentle Fist is a formidable form of taijutsu and your skill in its use is impressive, However, for you the style just doesn't seem to fit very well. Unfortunately, in the amount of time we have I can't really help you fix that problem. So what we will be focusing on is your speed and timing.

If we can increase your overall speed then we will be able to cover some of the holes that are left open in your defense when you transition from one stance to another. Now before you get too caught up in your weaknesses let me emphasis that at you level your skills a great. But should you ever face an opponent faster then you or who is familiar with the Gentle Fist then you would be at a disadvantage.

As for timing I'll be teaching you how to pick your moments. I know it sounds vague and somewhat asinine but I promise you that if you can get this skill down your effectiveness in close combat will double."

"I'll try to do my best Naruto-Sensei." Hinata replied with a slight blush coloring her alabaster skin.

"Good. Let's get started."

OoOoO

Kiba clutched his head in frustration as he stared at the shogi board. Nearly a month had passed since the genin had begun their training with Naruto and each had excelled in the programs that the blond had laid out for them. Well, that is except for Kiba.

Like the others Naruto had decided to focus on training Kiba to overcome a weakness, namely his tendency to rush forward without thinking. Thus Kiba's training consisted of learning to think and analyze a situation before blindly rushing in through hours of playing shogi against one of Naruto's clones.

"This is stupid! How the hell is this suppose to be training!" Kiba yelled as he angrily flung the board from the table and scattered the pieces across the room.

"The same way it was the last time you asked. You need to learn to be patient and to think before you act. If you can learn to do that then the strength and speed you already posses will be enough to defeat almost any enemy." The clone replied as he picked up the game pieces and motioned for Kiba to start the game anew.

OoOoO

By the end of their second month in Wave Naruto was beginning to feel as though something was very off about the entire situation.

"Is something wrong Sensei?" Shino asked the blond as he finished his patrol of the area.

"Have you ever noticed that the worst storms tend to follow behind a sunny day?" Replied Naruto causing the bug user eyebrow to raise in a questioning manner.

"I'm not sure I understand your meaning."

"There's a storm coming. I'm not sure when or how but its coming and if we aren't careful then when it's over we may find that we've all been swept away." Naruto cryptically answered before leaving to begin his own patrol never knowing that he was more correct then he could have imagined.

OoOoO

With only two days left before the bridge would officially be opened Kurenai and Hinata watched over the workers as the final touches touches to Tazuna's masterpiece.

"I can't help but think that this is all been just a bit too easy." Kurenai offhandedly said gaining the attention of her student.

"Sensei?"

"Think about it. Two months ago when we first arrived here the first thing that happened to us that Zabuza attacked fully intent on killing Tazuna-san and anyone who got in his way. Even though he failed we know that he was acting alone and that he had been hired by Gatō.

Given those things alone I would have expected that either Zabuza's accomplice or someone else hired by Gatō would have tried something by now. But here we are with the bridge all but finished and nothing. There's been no sign that anyone was ever after Tazuna-san or that they wanted to destroy the bridge." Kurenai reasoned.

"Maybe we were wrong about Gatō and he doesn't really care about trying to control Wave or maybe he figured that it wasn't worth it after how easily Naruto-Sensei was able to kill Zabuza." Hinata replied trying to put a positive spin on their current situation.

"Perhaps but I doubt it. From everything we know about Gatō he wouldn't just give up on something like this. Especially not after going through the effort of hiring Zabuza.

No, we're missing something. I just can't seem to put my finger on it."

"Well, maybe I can help." An unknown person spoke gaining the attention of the two kunoichi.

Looking towards the end of the bridge a short chubby man fixed his eyes on the two women and aged bridge builder.

"I have to say that I was intrigued when I first heard that the old drunk had managed to hire himself some protection. Even more so when I learned that said protection had somehow managed to to take out Zabuza. Especially given that he was suppose to be this legendary swordsman. But I suppose that that should teach me not to just hire someone based on rumors. Still whats done is done and there's no reason to keep reminiscing about the past when there's so much to do in the present." Said the chubby little man with a lecherous sneer that caused Hinata to involuntarily shutter.

"Gatō..." Tazuna answered Kurenai's unasked question as she sized up the man before her.

Sneering at the frightened expression Gatō casually examined a cigar he had taken from his jacket pocket before snipping off the end.

"Mrs... " Gatō began.

"Kurenai Yūhi"

"Yes, Mrs. Yūhi. Regardless of what some might have told you about me I am nothing more then a humble businessman trying to make the best out of a bad situation. You see Tazuna-san and I have what you might call a misunderstanding about the way the shipping world operates and it's something that I feel needs to be worked out amongst ourselves rather then have outsiders such as yourself and your companions interfering in what is already a delicate situation. Therefore if you would be so kind as to leave and allow Tazuna-san and myself to conduct our business I'm sure that I can make it worth your while." Gatō said with a slickness that could be described as something best attributed to a snake.

"I understand how a misunderstanding can indeed lead to larger issues if not properly resolved. However, Tazuna-san has retained myself and my companions to serve as mediators in his dispute with you. Therefore, I am afraid that we can not in good conscious simply abandon that responsibility." Replied the ruby-eyed jōnin.

"I see. Well then if that is your decision I suppose that there is little reason to continue this discussion. " Gatō returned as he lite his cigar and drew on it.

"I was hoping that you would be more accommodating to my request and simply hand over Tazuna but it seems that you would rather do things the hard way." Continued Gatō just as close too a hundred bandits and thugs appeared behind him.

"Do you think a few bandits will be so much of a challenge to trained ninja?" Kurenai asked as if insulted by the fact that their skills were thought so little of.

"Against the two of you maybe not but since they will be fighting only yourself my men shouldn't have too much trouble" Snickered Gatō just as Haku appeared and began to ruthlessly attack Hinata forcing her to retreat further away from the bridge.

"Hinata!" Kurenai yelled as she moved to support her student only to have several of Gatō's hired thugs block her path.

"Alright boys, she's all yours. Just make sure that she's dead when you get done having you fun with her." Gatō laughingly spoke as several lecherous grins spread across the faces of his men.

OoOoO

Naruto watched with keen interest as Shino and Kiba spared and from what he observed it was clears that the past months of training had served to improve each boys overall abilities.

In the case of Shino he had almost instantly taken to heart the teachings of his temporary sensei. Diligently working to find new and unexpected ways to use his insect allies Shino had quickly discovered that his colonies were capable of performing task that he had before thought impossible given their size and number.

Kiba, on the other hand, had shown anything but enthusiasm when it came to Naruto's training methods. When the genin had first been told that the blond enigma would be training them he was beyond excited about the prospect of learning a new and powerful technique. However, those hopes were dashed when the blond had explained that they would be focusing on the basics.

For Kiba this meant teaching him that rushing forward into an unknown situation while relying on strength alone would not always lead to victory. That often times the winner of a shinobi battle is the one who has planned ahead and prepared for the confrontation. Thus Naruto had required Kiba to learn to play shogi. His reason being that shogi was a game of strategic planning and that if Kiba could learn to combine this philosophy with his already impressive strength then he would become a force to be reckoned with.

Unfortunately, as thought out as Naruto's plan for Kiba had been the simple fact that Kiba was Kiba rendered the entire exercise pointless. Instead, Naruto was forced to teach Kiba his lesson the old fashioned way. By repeatedly beating it into him. And although it was not his ideal method of training in time Kiba had learned what Naruto wanted to teach so that now Kiba, although still not a advanced as Shino or Hinata, was far stronger then he had been when the group had first arrived in Wave.

"That's enough for now. You've both done exceptionally well and I'm proud of each of you. If you continue to excel in the manner you have I'm sure that you will each make chūnin in no time." Naruto complimented the male members of Team Eight.

"Hey, thanks Sensei! But since we're doing so well how about teaching us something a bit more destructive?" Kiba asked with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"I'm sorry Kiba, but, I promised Kurenai-Sensei that I would teach you anything beyond what I already have. As your primary sensei I left it too her to approve any training that I gave to you." Replied the Provisional Jōnin before he noticed Shino's demeanor suddenly change.

"What is it Shino?"

"There appear to be several unwelcome guest approaching Tazuna-san's home." The bug user replied.

Instantly turning deadly serious a single clone appeared and dispelled as the trio dashed off in the direction of the bridge builders home.

"Can you tell their number and distance?"

"There appear to be at least twenty with chakra levels that do not appear higher then that of your average genin. They are approximately eight-hundred feet from the house. " Shino returned as stoically as ever.

"Good work Shino. Considering their number we need a plan before we attempt to engage them. Do you have any ideals Kiba?"

"Hai Sensei. I think we should try to split them up in order to make their numbers more manageable. And maybe if the opportunity presents itself to pick a few off before confronting the main group." Kiba answered.

"Alright we'll go with that. Considering their numbers the enemy has undoubtedly been warned of our presence. But despite this we retain the element of surprise. You two will split up and stay out of sight. Attack them from the shadows and try to get some of them to chase after you. Kill all that you can but do not engage them directly unless absolutely necessary.

I have already notified my clones that are protecting Tsunami and Inari and they will be waiting to welcome those that manage to get by you. Once you have competed your parts regroup at the clients home and assist the clones in securing the area. Do not worry about them. Despite being clones they each posses my knowledge and the ability to use a number of my abilities.

In the meantime I'm going to the bridge. If Gatō sent that many of his men then he is aware of our movements and has targeted those he feels are the weakest of our team.

Are there any questions?" Naruto explained his plan for dealing with the assailants.

"No Sensei!" The genin replied.

"Then go!" Naruto ordered as he vanished in a flash of crimson while the genin branched off to accomplish their given task.

OoOoO

Trapped inside a dome made of ice mirrors, Hinata twisted and turned as best she could as senbon after senbon rained down upon her. From almost the moment Haku attacked his pattern had repeated itself like some hellish waltz of death and destruction. Over and over Hinata struggled to free herself from the masked devils dance only for his constant attacks to drive her back while striking at parts of her unprotected body. Had anyone been watching they might have thought the scene something of beauty, something to be learned and repeated. But for the dancer it was nothing more then a slow march to an inevitable end.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen." Haku spoke with something liken to remorse in his voice even as he drove Hinata movements.

"I find that hard to believe considering where we are. If you truly do not wish this then why continue down this path?" Pantingly replied the Hyuga heir as Haku held his hand as too consider how to answer.

"Do you have anyone in you life that you would do anything for? Is there someone so special to you that you would face any hardship if you thought that by doing so would brighten their day if only for a moment? Do you owe someone so much that giving up your own life would not come close to repaying the debt?" Haku asked as he casually look down on Hinata from inside one of his ice mirrors before continuing on.

"Zabuza Momochi was my precious person. I owe him everything I have, everything I am, everything I might ever become. He found me close to death and took mercy on me, trained me, and gave my life purpose. The debt I owe Zabuza-sama can not be paid in gold, silver, or jewels. It is a debt that can only be paid with blood.

I have watched your group over these past week and I have learned much about all of you. But the thing that I have learned that will allow me to repay my debt to my fallen master is this. Of all his comrades you are the most precious. He cherishes you all but you are more important in someway. How, I neither know or care. As long as your loss causes him pain I will be satisfied." Haku said as his voice grew colder with each spoken word.

"You saw for yourself what he did to Zabuza. If what you say about his feeling for me are true then you have to know that if you do this you will suffer the same fate as your master." Replied Hinata as she managed to stand once more.

Turning his masked face to the ground Haku stepped from his mirror and paused as if to weigh meaning of Hinata's words. An action that for a moment gave the future clan head a fleeting sense that everything would be alright. However, that moment proved to be all to short as Haku lifted his mask to reveal a face consumed by sorrow and regret.

"I do." Haku simply answered before drawing a kunai and slitting Hinata's throat.

To be continued...


	10. Not A Chapter

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Revelias


	11. Chapter 10: The Price You Pay

Rise of the Demon King

By Revelias

OoOoO

Author's Note: I don't in any way own Naruto or anything contained within the Naruto universe.

I am only borrowing the characters for the duration of this story so please don't sue me.

Thanks too everyone that commented on the last chapter.

I honestly didn't expect this story to be a popular as it has become. I realize that it's been awhile since I updated and I thank you for your patience. As always comments good or bad are always welcome. It's because of them that I continue writing.

OoOoO

_Chapter 10: The Price You Pay_

Appearing in a crimson flash Naruto instantly summoned the humanized forms of his blades along with a squad of twelve shadow clones before rushing towards the bridge and the sounds of a desperate battle. Although he was sure that he could handle a few hired thugs on his own years of training under the unmerciful hand of a demon lord had taught him to always err on the side of caution. Besides regardless of his own skills there was still the safety of both his teammates and the client to consider and he was not about to jeopardize their well-being for the sake of his pride.

OoOoO

Tazuna clutched a bloodied pick-ax as he breathed heavily and watched the horde of mercenaries slowly surround himself and his remaining protector. Since Gatō had first ordered his men to attack the battle had been little more then a brawl between the two sides. With Kurenai and Tazuna only lasting as long as they had thanks mostly to a few previously per-paired explosive kunai and the Leaf Jōnin's superior training.

However, despite their early success at holding off Gatō's men both Kurenai and Tazuna knew that unless help arrived it would only be a matter of time before they were overwhelmed by the enemies larger numbers.

"Tazuna-san I fear that I have failed in my mission to properly protect you and I before the end I humbly ask your forgiveness." Kurenai huffed as she viscously killed another pair of thugs.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You've done your best and that's..." Tazuna began before he was suddenly silenced by a sharp blow to the back of the head.

"Tazuna-san!" Kurenai screamed as she quickly turned and cut down the old mans attackers only to be rewarded with a deep slash across her back.

Ignoring the pain Kurenai quickly stabbed her last two remaining explosive kunai into the closest of Gatō's men before scooping up the unconscious bridge builder in a last ditch effort to escape the mercenaries just as the explosives went off covering the bridge splattering of flesh and blood.

"Cleaver bitch, but your only delaying the inevitable! There's no where you can run or hide that I want find you and the old man. But hey, I'm a reasonable guy. So I'll make you a deal, surrender the old man and I promise that after my men have their fun you'll be well compensated and free to go on your way." Gatō bargained as a smile that would make Orochimaru tremble graced his lips.

"I would die first!" The ruby-eyed jōnin replied as she struggled to get herself and her charge tosafety before the dust from the explosion cleared.

"Oh well, I suppose that just means that my men will have to make sure to kill you after they've had their fun." The pudgy businessmen laughed as his eyes meet Kurenai's through the quickly dissipating haze of dust and debris.

Seeing no means of escape Kurenai gently laid Tazuna down before moving in-front of him and drawing her final kunai from its pouch fully prepared to defend the old man to the bitter end.

"Noble but meaningless." Gatō snidely said as he watched his remaining men rush forward intent on killing the bridge builder.

"Earth style: Earth Flow Spears!" A voice yelled out causing dozen of spike to shoot upward from the ground and skewered the first of the assailants intent on harming the genjutsu mistress.

Surprised by the sudden reprieve, a slight smile crossed Kurenai's lips as she turned to see the face of her savior.

"Are you alright Sensei?" Naruto asked as he noticed the deep gash running down her back as he approached the raven haired woman's side.

"I've been better but I think I'll live."

"I would rather not take the chance if it's all the same to you." Returned the blond as his eyes flashed for a moment and he called out; "Healer attend me!"

In an instant a plum of bluish flames erupted and deposited a light blue five-tailed vulpine who immediately bowed towards her summoner.

"My name is Natsumi, how may I serve you Naruto-sama?" The female fox humble asked.

"My comrades have been been wounded. Please see to their injuries Natsumi-chan." Naruto softly spoke while his eyes never left the remainder of Kurenai's attackers and the fat bastard that had set them lose on her in the first place.

"As you wish my Lord." Natsumi replied as she quickly created a clone of herself before beginning to heal both Tazuna and Kurenai much to the surprise and awe of both.

During the entirety of this exchange Gatō and his remaining men had watched, first in uncertainty about the new arrival and then in fascination about the creature he had summoned to assisted him.

"So I take it that you're the one that killed Zabuza?" Gatō smugly asked.

"And I take it you're the piece of shit that been causing most of the problems around here." Replied the blond causing Gatō snarl at the insult.

"I don't think you understand who you're speaking too boy. A word from me and I can make you life a living hell. But, like I tried to explain to the woman over there, I'm not such a bad guy. All I want is Tazuna. Hand him over and you can name your price."

"As tempting as your offer may be, I have made it a policy never to strike deals with dead men as they tend not o deliver on their end of the bargain." Naruto coldly replied.

"Have it your own way boy. But don't ever let it be said that I didn't try to be reasonable." Gatō said as his men prepared to rush the blond.

"If you wished to be reasonable then... "Naruto paused mid-sentence has an overwhelming sense of dread rushed over him.

"Saito, Anri, remain with Kurenai-Sensei, secure the bridge and eliminate any that oppose you! But keep Gatō alive, he has much to answer for." Naruto quickly ordered without allowing anytime for rebuttal before vanishing and a brilliant flash of crimson.

OoOoO

Hinata twisted and turned as best she could in order to avoid the shower of senbon being rained down upon her. From the moment the battle had begun Haku had been relentless in pressing his advantage over the genin. Not that it was necessary. In comparison to himself the girl was weak, not worth the effort he was putting into the battle. Then again, the point of the battle was not to simply kill her, that would come much later.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen." Haku spoke with something liken to remorse in his voice even as he drove Hinata to her knees.

"I find that hard to believe considering where we are. If you truly do not wish this then why continue down this path?" Pantingly replied the Hyuga heir as Haku held his hand as too consider how best to answer.

"Do you have anyone in you life that you would do anything for? Is there someone so special to you that you would face any hardship if you thought that by doing so would brighten their day for a moment?" Haku asked as he casually look down on Hinata from his ice mirror perch.

"Zabuza Momochi was my one precious person. I owe him everything I have, everything I am, everything I might ever become. He found me close to death and took mercy on me, trained me, and gave my life purpose. The debt I owe Zabuza-sama can not be paid in gold, silver, or jewels. It is a debt that can only be paid in blood.

"I have watched your group these past weeks and I have learned much about you all. But the thing that I have learned that will allow me to begin repay my debt to my fallen master is this. Of all Naruto-san's comrades you are the most precious. In someway, for some reason you are different from the others. How so, I neither know nor care. But what I do know is that your loss will diminish him and at the moment that is all that matters too me." Haku said as his voice grew colder with each passing word.

"Then you are a fool as well as a coward. If you think that my death will weaken him then go ahead and strike me down. But I promise you that before my blood grows cold you will learn firsthand how wrong you are. Because if you are correct and his feelings for me are what you believe they are then you have to know that if you do this you will suffer a fate a thousand times worst then that of your master." Replied Hinata as she managed to stand once more.

Turning his masked face to the ground Haku stepped from his mirror and paused as if too weigh the meaning behind Hinata's words. An action that for a moment gave the future clan head the fleeting hope that she had in someway reached him. However, that moment proved to be all to short as Haku lifted his mask to reveal a face consumed by sorrow and regret.

"I do." He simply answered before drawing a kunai and slitting Hinata's throat.

Pausing to observe his work Haku felt a ping of remorse over what he had done before the memory of his master being cut down quickly washed away any lingering sentiments of regret that he might have felt.

"Don't worry Leaf-san, the pain will only last..." The once masked boy begin only to be suddenly silenced as a wave of malevolent chakra forced the very breath from his lungs.

Desperately struggling to steady his breathing Haku begin to scan the area for the source of the chakra only to quickly become aware of several additional signatures moving between himself and his fallen pray.

"Damn!" Haku fearfully swore to himself as he pulled himself together enough to face whatever new threat that was approaching.

"Who ever you are come out! I know your there!" He yelled into the woods.

For several moments everything remained still until seven large and oddly colored foxes emerged from the woods and move towards the downed Hyuga.

Visibly relaxing Haku chuckled at the absurdity of the situation and the fact that a shinobi of his level had been frighten by a few foxes. Who, when he took a moment to think about it, had obviously been attracted by the scent of blood and wanted nothing more then an easy meal. That being the case and seeing no reason not to allow them to have their way, Haku's smile broadened.

"Oh, if I could only see that bastards face once he finds her mangled corps." Haku whispered as visions of Naruto's agony over Hinata's loss filled his thoughts.

However, as he watched, Haku realized that instead of tearing into the girls flesh four of the foxes had formed a line separating him from the girl while the others circled her and begin to emit a soft pale green glow that slowly covered Hinata's body.

"Healing chakra?" Haku gaped as Hinata's slitted neck began to heal confirming his suspicion.

As amazing as what he was seeing was the foxes interference was actively destroying his carefully sculpted plan. And that was something he simply would not allow.

"No! She has to die ..." Haku screamed rushing forward to halt the foxes efforts only for a pillar of flames to erupt from the ground and forced him to back away.

Hissing at the impediment Haku cursed the woodland creatures with promises of certain death for their interference as the sudden burst of flames died away revealing a small tanish-brown fox setting directly in his path.

Considering the creature before him, Haku debated what he should do just as the newly arrived fox stood and bowed.

"My name is Kira-Yoshi and I have been sent by my Master with a message." Clearly spoke the small fox.

Taken back by the fact that a fox was speaking to him Haku took several steps away from the creature.

"What's the message?" Haku nervously asked the messenger as a grin spread across Kira-Yoshi's face that chilled him to the core.

"Run!" Laughed the messenger as he vanished in a burst of flames just as another wave of malevolent chakra washed over him.

Unlike before Haku could tell that whatever the source of the chakra was it was directed solely at him.

Looking too the group of foxes that had never stopped in their efforts to save the dieing Hyuga and realizing that he had would have no chance against whoever had produced the chakra wave Haku decided that the damage he had caused was more then enough for now. After all, regardless if she lived or died his point would be made and Naruto would feel the pain of having failed to protect his precious person.

"Who is your master?" Haku asked as he replaced his mask.

"My master name is Naruto Uzumaki." Spoke one of the four fox protectors causing the false hunter to unknowing take several steps back before fleeing into the woods.

From the moment Haku had chosen too avenge Zabuza's death he had known it would not be an easy endeavor. From the battle he had witnessed between his former masters and Naruto Haku knew that the Leaf shinobi was extremely strong. However, never had he imagined that a child could possibly produce the level of malevolent chakra that he had felt.

Unfortunately, like the old saying goes, hindsight is 20/20 and now that he had felt first hand a sample of Naruto's true power he realized that his quest for revenge amounted to nothing more then a death-wish.

OoOoO

"Follow him Minori-chan and do not let him escape your sight." Naruto softly spoke as he knelt beside the now healed yet unconscious Hinata.

"Shall I kill him my Lord?"

"No, for now track him and do not let him from your sight. Too simply kill him now would be too kind of a punishment. Before the day is done I will deal with him personally." Coldly replied the Vulpine heir.

"By you will Naruto-Sama." Minori returned bowing to the blond before dashing off in pursuit of her pray.

Turning his attention too Hinata Naruto allowed his eyes to land upon her resting form for a moment before saying; "Tell me, what is Hinata's condition?"

"She is out of harms way. Had we arrived any later and I could not say the same. The wound to her neck was deep and she lost a great deal of blood. We have repaired the damage to her body and used our chakra to speed up her body's production of blood. However, her chakra levels are very low and with her already weakened condition we do not wish to risk forcing chakra into her system. For now the best thing that we can recommend for her is rest and too allow her body to recover at its own pace." Replied a dull pinkish vulpine.

Feeling as though a great weight had been lifted off his chest Naruto turned towards the group of healers and offered them a slight bow as he said; "Thank you for everything you have done for her. I am in your debt."

"There is no need for such gratitude my Lord. We were simply performing our sworn duty." Quickly replied a purplish vulpine with surprise and nervousness in her voice.

"Perhaps, but you have it all the same."

Moved by their future leaders graciousness the healers each in turn bowed to him before returning to the vulpine world.

OoOoO

With the departure of his clansmen Naruto carefully lifted Hinata into his arms and began the slow walk back to Kurenai and the others.

"My son, you have done well this day and proven both your wisdom and nobility to our people through your actions. I could not be more proud of you." Kyūbi proudly praised his adopted son.

Looking down at the woman in his arms Naruto smiled for a moment before he saddened at the thought of how Hinata and his fellow shinobi would see him once the truth of his heritage or was revealed to the world. "Thank you father. But the day is not yet done and there is still much I have yet to accomplish."

"I can feel the sorrow in your heart, my son. Do not trouble yourself with concerns of how others may or may not view you in the future. None of us can control the circumstances of our birth nor can we force other to see us in a positive light. All we can ever do is live our lives, prepare for the future the best we can and travel the path that Kami has laid out before us. And if there are those that reject you for who you are then they are bigots and fools who do not deserve you attentions in the first place.

But, whatever may come, regardless of how things turn out, always remember who you are, where you came from and that you will always be loved." Kyūbi solemnly spoke the words he knew his son needed to hear.

Seeing the bridge come into view Naruto gently shifted Hinata in his arms and continued forward knowing that because of the actions he had and would be taking many questions about both his abilities and loyalties would be asked.

OoOoO

Natsumi had been watching the one that Naruto-Sama had called Kurenai for nearly an hour and it was obvious to the healer that the woman was highly stressed about something.

"My healing you will have done you no good if you do not give you body a chance to relax and recover." Cautioned the blue vulpine.

"I can't help myself. My students are very precious to me and their well-being are my utmost concern. I know that the two that had been with your master are safe from what one of his clone has told me. However, I have heard nothing about the last one and I'm afraid that something terrible has happened to her."

"And because she means more to you then the others you are more worried about her safety?" Questioned Natsumi.

"Not at all. I care for them equally. It's only that Hinata and I have been together for a much longer time then the others." Kurenai reasoned.

"I understand now, although she is your student she is also a member of your pack. Whereas you care for each of your charges the same you can not help but to favor this one over the others because of her closer connection too you." Natsumi replied sure that she had gained an insight into the raven haired woman's current emotional state.

Wanting to argue with the vulpine about its conclusions Kurenai raised her hand in objection only to lower it again when she realized that the blue fox was correct. Despite how hard she tried not to favor one of her students over the others she could not deny that for good or ill she cared more about Hinata then she did the rest.

"Do not worry yourself Kurenai-san. I am sure that my master will do everything within his power to ensure the safety of your charge.

"I know that he will. But, it does not take away the anxiety that I feel at knowing." Replied Kurenai.

Considering the woman before for a moment Natsumi shook her head before quickly looking in the direction of the forest.

Seeing the vulpines' sudden reaction Kurenai was instantly on alert. "What is it?"

"Be at ease human. My master returns." Replied the Natsumi seconds before Naruto stepped from the tree-line with Hinata in his arms.

Releasing a breath she had not realized she had been holding Kurenai watched as the blond approached and gently placed the Hyuga heir at her side.

"She will be alright Sensei. Her chakra is low but it's nothing that a period of rest and recovery will not remedy." Naruto said with a small smile as he watched Kurenai check over the sleeping girl.

Satisfied that Hinata appeared to have no visible life threatening injuries Kurenai looked to offer the her young superior her thanks only to realize that he had left her and was speaking with two that arrived with him earlier.

"Natsumi-san, I have been wondering about something for sometime now and was hoping that you might be able to help me understand." Kurenai softly spoke.

"I can not promise that I have or can give you an answer to your questions. However, if it is within my power and does not go against my master's will then I shall answer.

Showing her understanding and gratitude Kurenai paused for a moment as she considered exactly how to ask what she wished to know. "I know that Naruto is the one that summoned you to help Tazuna and myself, although that alone is something that will need to be addressed in the future. However, I would like to know who those other two are exactly? I saw them once before back in our home village and have since heard rumors from my fellow shinobi that they are somehow aligned with Senpai. But beyond that everything I have heard has been little more then speculation."

"I am sorry Kurenai-san. But what you ask I will not answer. If you wish to know master's secrets then he must be the one to tell you. As his loyal servant I will not betray his trust." Natsumi simply replied as she turned and trotted over to where Naruto stood.

OoOoO

"... and that is all that has happened since your departure." Saito said finishing his report.

"Saito, Anri, thank you both for your efforts today. I'm not sure that things would have turned out so pleasantly had you not been with me. However, the day is not yet done and there is still more I would ask of you." Naruto spoke before turning his attention to Gatō and his remaining men.

Bowing towards their master the twins spoke as one and said; "We are yours to command."

"Very well. Anri, I want you, Natsumi and six clones to escort Tazuna, Kurenai and Hinata back to his home. Once there explain the situation to the others and watch over everyone until Saito and I join you. Saito, you will take charge of the remaining six clones and escort Gatō to his headquarters. I will join up with you later after I take care of some unfinished business.

If either of you encounter any trouble you can not handle on your own do not hesitate to summon support." Spoke the Vulpine heir before he begin to move back towards the tree-line.

Hearing his orders Kurenai could not help but wonder what Naruto was planning and what business he could have that would take priority over the protection of his injured teammates and the missions client.

"Senpai, after everything that has happened during this mission I have no doubt of your ability and why Lord Hokage gave you the authority he did for this mission. However, I must ask, do you really think that this is the time that you should be pursuing some personal agenda?"

Glancing over his shoulder towards the older jōnin Naruto allowed a small smirk to cross his lips before beginning to move towards the tree-line.

"Kurenai-san, you are free to report any actions that I have taken during this mission that you fell were unwarranted once we return to the village. However, I would remind you that this is not my mission but yours. My orders while in part direct me to assist you in its' completion do not limit me to that goal alone.

Now that the threat has for the most part ended I am free to pursue my missions primary objectives."

"And may I ask what those objectives are?" Kurenai asked as she was helped to her feet by one of the clones assigned to escort her and the others back to Tazuna's home.

"No." Naruto replied just before he vanished back into the woods.

"Do not worry about my master Kurenai-san. He is far more then he appears to be." Anri said as a clone lifted Hinata into his arms and begin to move towards the bridge builders home.

"Is that suppose to mean that he should just be blindly obeyed."

"I never said that. My master is well aware of all his responsibilities. Too which I can assure you that if for a moment he believed that either Team 8, the client, or yourself was in danger then he would be here in my stead. However, as things are, there is no significant threat too any of you that either myself or masters clones could not handle should the need arise." Replied Anri.

"And who exactly are you counsel me about either my team or my mission? All I know about you and that other shinobi is that you have some sort of loyalty too the Leaf."

Leveling her gaze on the Leaf Jōnin Anri smiled in such a way that Kurenai could have sworn that she was seconds away from losing her life.

"You're wrong Kurenai-san. I have no loyalty to the Leaf what so ever. My loyalty is too my master alone. Beyond that all you need to know about me is that until my master wills it otherwise I am your allies and will do everything in my power to protect you and your goals. Even if it cost me my life." Anri said as she turned her back on the Leaf jōnin and signaled the group to begin the march back to Tazuna's home.

OoOoO

Haku stood next to the spot where Zabuza had died. Nearly two hours had past since he had fled from the woods. At first his only thought had been to run, too get as far from the Land of Wave as fast as he could. However, he soon realized that even if had could manage to escape Naruto he had nowhere to go. His life, his purpose, his very reason for being where all tied to Zabuza. Without the masked swordsman to guide him he was but a tool without a hand too wield him.

"Forgive me Zabuza-sama, but I have failed you. I could not save you from death and I am incapable of killing the one that took your life." Haku remorsefully said in an attempted to make peace with deceased swordsman.

"So instead you attack the innocent!" Naruto screamed alerting Haku to his presence as several golden chains burst from the ground and ensnared the masked boy.

"I only knew Zabuza through battle but from what I learned of him by crossing swords I know that he was not the kind of man to attack his enemies through their friends!" Roared the blond as he lifted Haku into the air and forcefully slammed him into the ground.

"Yet you, his apprentice, would abandon his teachings for the sake of you own weakness!" Naruto's verbal barrage continued as a shadow clone pulled Haku to his feet in order for several others to begin viciously beating him.

"You claim to want to avenge you master but all you have done is brought dishonor and shame to his memory!" Spoke the Vulpine heir as the clones moved away from the beaten boy to afford their creator a better view.

Haku moaned in agony having never felt pain like what he was experiencing now. Each of Naruto's clones had deliberately targeted specific areas in order to inflict minor damage and maximum pain. "I know it hurts, but, hang in there won't you. It only get worst from here." Naruto said nodding to the clones that were helping Haku to stand.

Dragging the masked boy to a nearby tree the clones quickly secured him with ninja wire before moving to rejoin their fellow clones and creator.

"Now were going to play game the people of my village like to call Pincushion. But don't worry it really easy to play. All you have to do is hold some of my senbon for me. Now I must warn you they will be a little hot from my clone heating them but it want be too bad. However, seeing as your all tied up and can't use you hands I'll just have to find some other way for you to hold them for me" Naruto coldly spoke as the first clone lunched a burning senbon into Haku's shoulder.

What followed was an hour of unrelenting torture for the sole purpose of causing pain. Before it would end Haku would repeatedly beg Naruto for death too which the blond would only increase the amount of pain delivered.

"Well, I tired of playing Pincushion. How about you ?"

"Ple...e...ase, noooo, m...ore." Haku struggled to say as a clone cut away the ninja wire allowing his burn body to fall to the ground.

"What was that? You want to stop all the fun we've been having? No, there's so much more fun to be had. After all isn't this what you planned for Hinata? You know, have some fun beating her down before slitting her throat?" Naruto said as his eyes flashed crimson and his demonic chakra flared.

"But, then maybe your right. Maybe we have had enough fun for today. Besides I still have another appointment to get too."

Haku breathed a sigh of relief at Naruto's words. Soon all the pain that he had endured for the last few hours would end and he would once again be a Zabuza's side.

"Ple...ase, for...give me." Haku rasped out with the small hope that Naruto would forgive him before the end.

Looking down at the still masked boy Naruto could only cruelly smile knowing that his pray believed his end was at hand.

"Forgive you? Oh, no you have not yet begun to earn my forgiveness."

Suddenly a sickening thought entrenched itself in the false hunters mind. "Aren't yo...u go...in..g to k...ill me?"

"Kill you? Someday I may, but, for now it would be a waste to let you skills and bloodline simply fade away." Naruto replied as he leveled his now glowing red eyes upon the boy.

"What are you go...ing to do wit...h me? Haku fearfully asked while trying to move his broken body away from his torturer.

With a seemingly never ending smile still on his face Naruto's hand begin to glow with chakra so dark it appeared to be black. "When I killed Zabuza I took his head and his blade. I let you go because you had done nothing to earn my attention. That act of compassion was a mistake on my part. A mistake I intend to rectify today."

Kneeling down Naruto placed his hand on Haku's chest and begin to force the dark chakra into the boy's prone body. "You use to belong to Zabuza, now you belong too me." Naruto darkly laughed as Haku begin to scream from the demonic chakra burning through his system only to mercifully pass out moments later.

Standing Naruto smirked as he watched the familiar Uzumaki seal appear on the back of Haku's neck. "Minori-chan, take him home and inform Tadao-san that he is to be properly trained. I want him ready in a month as I will have need of him then."

"As you will Naruto-sama." Minori replied as she appeared from the tree-line. Placing a paw on the unconscious boy the pair vanished in a puff of smoke.

Dismissing his clones Naruto flexed his hand and smiled before moving towards the forest. "And now for Gatō."

OoOoO

"Damn it! How long are we suppose to just wait here like old women? Kurenai Sensei and Hinata could be in serious shit and were stuck here doing nothing!" Kiba vented as he paced up and down the main room of Tazuna's home.

"Kiba, Naruto Sensei's orders were clear. We are to wait here and defend Tsunami-san and Inari-san until we receive orders to the contrary." Shino tried to reason with his teammate.

Turning on the bug user Kiba snarled in anger. "I don't give a fuck what that bastard said to do! Just because he says he's a jōnin and Kurenai Sensei for whatever reason believes him doesn't mean that his story is true!"

"Say that you are correct and everything we have been led to believe is a lie. What would you suggest we do about it? Disobey orders and go after our sensei and teammate leaving Tsunami-san and Inari-san to fend for themselves. Because if your right then the clones that protecting this area are as much a threat as Naruto.

I understand your concerns but the fact remains that for her own reasons Kurenai Sensei chose to share command of this mission with him. As a result until she or Lord Hokage issues orders to the contrary the members of Team Eight are obligated to follow any orders that he sees fit to issue." Shino calmly replied.

Ready to continue arguing his point Kiba was suddenly interrupted by the front door being thrown open by a clone helping Kurenai to stand.

"Kurenai Sensei!" Kiba and Shino yelled together as they moved to help their injured teacher.

"What happened to you Sensei?" Kiba asked before Kurenai raised her hand to halt any further questions.

"I'll answer all your questions in due time. But, for the moment we need to make sure that Hinata and Tazuna-san are properly taken care of." The ruby eyed jōnin as she and her clone aid moved aside to allow the clone carrying Hinata to pass into the house.

"Bastard, what did you do to Hinata!" Kiba yelled moving to snatch the girl from the clone only to suddenly find himself pinned against the wall with Anri's blade pressed against his throat.

"I would advise you to learn to control your emotions Inuzuka because you never know when they might cost you your head." Anri softly spoke as another clone's subtle glance told her to release the boy.

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" Kiba growled in anger as he slipped into his family signature style of fighting.

"Enough Kiba!" Kurenai yelled at her student forcing to stand down before making a mistake he would be sure to regret. "This woman is a member of Naruto Senpai's team and you will show her the same respect you would show to any shinobi of the Leaf."

"Team! How does he have a fucking team? Even you have to see that this is going to far, Sensei! I mean who goes from being the dead last to being a jōnin and having his own team in less then six months! It just doesn't make any fucking sense!" Kiba questioned in aggravation at growing enigma that was Naruto Uzumaki.

"You know what Kiba you're right. It's strange and I can honestly say that I've never of heard of anything like this ever happening before. But, that doesn't mean that it hasn't happened this time. Now for the last time regardless of how strange it may seem to you, no matter how much you may not want to believe it, for the duration of this mission Naruto is you superior. You will obey his orders as you would mine. You will show his teammates the same respect you would show to any other Leaf shinobi because if you don't I promise you that when this mission is over I will have you sent back to the academy faster then you can blink. Do I make myself clear?" Angrily replied the ruby eyed jōnin while starring directly into the eyes of the feral boy.

"Yes Sensei." Kiba submissively replied in the hope of not pushing the elder woman to carry out her threats.

"Good, now that we have that settled. Tazuna-san, Hinata and myself were all injured during the battle and even though our injuries have been tended too we still need to get some rest. Therefore, until Senpai returns Anri-san will be in charge. You will obey her orders. If she tells my that you even looked as though you were going to disobey her you will live to regret it. Am I clear?" Kurenai said as she slumped in her chair from exertion.

"Yes Sensei." Shino and Kiba replied

"I don't think I'll ever understand you humans and if it was left to me I wouldn't left a paw to help any of you. However, my master has asked me to attend you and until he releases me from that obligation I will do what I can to heal you. So if you would be so kind... " Natsumi began before...

"What the fuck! Where did that fox come from why can it talk?" Kiba screamed leaping back from the creature as she rolled her eyes at the boys stupidity.

"Please forgive my teammate. He apparently has never been in the presence of a summoned being." Shino apologized for Kiba.

"Whatever, I don't really care one way or the other about the boy. I only perform my duties so that I can return home as soon as possible." Replied the healer as she passed through the room behind the clone carrying Hinata.

Looking to Kiba Kurenai could see that the boy was about to begin another round of questions she either couldn't or wouldn't answer and decided to cut him off before he could get started.

"Before you ask Kiba, Natsumi-san is one of Senpai's summons. From what I know of her she is a healer and it is mostly thanks to her abilities that we are as recovered as we are. Beyond that I don't know anything more about her, her relationship to Naruto, or how or when he acquired the contract to summon her. When he returns you can ask him those things yourself. Now, with that said, I'm going to rest." Kurenai said ignoring the still dumbfound expression on Kiba's face in favor of resting her weary body.

OoOoO

Gatō wasn't a fool. He realized that with Zabuza and his private army gone his only way of getting out the his current predicament would be to buy his way out. Not that he saw that as a problem. Being a man of business experience had taught him that anyone could be bought or sold if the price was right.

"Listen friend, I've got a proposition for you. I'm a very wealth man and could make it well worth your while if you let me go. Just name you price and it's yours. Money, gold, jewels, land, women, or anything your heart desires. Just name it and it's yours." The fat little man offered Saito as the stoic shinobi stared aimlessly out the single window of Gatō's office.

Hearing no response Gatō casually moved closer believing that he was being ignored out of fear that the group of identical blonds in the next room might hear their conversation.

"Excuse me friend, but, maybe you didn't hear me before. I can give you anything. You only have to ask and it's yours. In return all I ask is that you help me out and help me to get someplace that I'd be safe from that blond kid. Now I know he's strong and that maybe you're a little afraid of what he might do if he found out you helped me but think about it. With the wealth I can give you you could go anywhere in the world or hire the strongest bodyguards. He would never be able to touch you." Gatō whispered confident that Saito would accept his offer all awhile unaware that they were no longer alone.

For a moment Saito looked as though he was about to agree when he suddenly turned and bowed towards a smirking Naruto casually setting in one of the offices provided chairs.

"Naruto-sama, are humans so small they would turn on their own for something so meaningless as money?" Saito humbly asked.

"Saito, my friend, greed is one of the hardest vices for man to overcome. For some the simple hope of gain is enough to turn them against their friends." Naruto replied with a smile.

"I see. It is very disturbing to think that man is so easily corrupted. But I suppose that it is simply apart of what it is to be human." Replied the stoic man before bowing to his master and leaving Naruto and Gatō alone.

"After that little speech I suppose offering you anything would be a waste of time." Gatō asked while moving to he plush seat behind his large and expensive looking desk.

"Obviously."

"Then why am I here?"

Turning deadly serious Naruto quickly moved to Gatō's side and spun him chair and all so that their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Why that's simple you little turd. I have a slight need for you. But, don't go thinking that this is somehow going to buy you some leverage with me. I could just as easily have one of my agents impersonate you to accomplish my goals. So believe me when I say that if you get the slightest bit out of line then you won't live to regret the mistake."

As Naruto spoke he had begun to leak a relatively small amount of killing intent that was steadily causing the already nervous Gatō to grew increasingly frighten of the preteen.

"What do you want from me? Asked the pudgy little man as Naruto began to smell the distinct scent of piss in the air.

Stepping back Naruto slightly pulled back his intent and smiled.

"Not much really. You will simply sign over ownership of you businesses, personal accounts, investments, and/or land and property holdings. Any money, jewels, or items of value that you have hidden away you will disclose their locations. Any information, allies, agents, or other contacts you have within any of the Elemental Nations you will disclose. In other words you will turn over to me any and everything you have of value.

After which you will serve as my proxy. That is you will be told exactly what to do and when to do it. Should you perform the role I've laid out for you then you will be allowed to live out the remainder of your life in comfort and ease. It will not be as exuberant as you're use too, but, it will be far better then most. However, should you ever fail me, should you ever step out line in the slightest then you will be killed and replaced.

Now feel free to take you time and think over my offer. You have thirty seconds to decide." Naruto casually stated leaving Gatō with no real choice in the matter.

"I accept your terms." The businessman fearfully replied.

"I expected you would." Returned Naruto as black chakra covered his hand.

Moving faster then Gatō could see Naruto grasped his shoulder causing the little man to wail out in agony as the stench of burning cloths and flesh filled the room.

"If you're wondering I've just placed a seal on you. It binds you to the agreement you just made. Should you violate any part of it then the seal will kill you. If you try to have the seal removed or altered in anyway it will kill you. If you do anything that goes against our agreement... well you know.

Now do you have any questions you'd like to ask?

No.

Good, we can move on." Naruto barreled on really caring if Gatō had a questions or not.

Snapping his fingers three plums of red, blue, and purple flames appeared from which trio of stunningly beautiful and elegantly dressed young women crossed into the mortal world.

"Gatō, I want to introduce you to Akia, Aiko, and Aimi. From now on they will be your link to me. Therefore consider whatever they tell you as coming directly from me. Oh, by the way, like myself if you get out of line they will not hesitate to kill you." Naruto said before turning to the newly arrived vixens.

"Akia-chan, I'm leaving you in charge. Please extract all the information he has to offer. I'm giving you control over the seals instant kill function until you finished. If you feel that he is being completely forthcoming with you then summon a mind-walker to rip the information from him before you kill him."

"By you will Naruto-sama." Akia replied as she and her sisters bowed to the Vulpine heir.

"Gatō." Naruto said gaining the former businessman's attention. "I'm not a cruel man and I have every intention of keeping the deal I've made with you. Serve me well and you will have the life I promised. Fail me, and you life is over." Finished the blond while leaving without ever noticing Gatō stand and bow to his retreating form.

OoOoO

The morning sun broke across the skyline as Kurenai sat silently watching Natsumi as she checked over a soundly asleep Hinata.

"How is she?"

"Physically she is doing well. Her vital signs are strong and her chakra is recovering slowly but surely. At this rate she should be back to full strength in a day or so. However, because of the trauma she suffered I would suggest that when you return to your village that she see a specialist too ensure that there are no linger mental effects."

"It's standard policy in the Leaf after a mission, although not all of our shinobi take advantage of the available help, but I will make sure she sees someone before she returns to duty." Kurenai replied as a knock on the door drew their attention from the Hyuga heir.

"Yes?" Kurenai called as she moved towards the door.

"Excuse me Kurenai-Sensei but I thought that you'd like to know that the Boss is back." Replied one of Naruto's clones.

"Oh thank you. Please let him know that we'll be right down and that I need to speak with him." Returned the Leaf jōnin only to hear a soft puff from the other side of the rooms barrier.

OoOoO

Naruto stood outside of Tazuna's speaking with Anri and Saito when Kurenai and Natsumi exited the house.

"Ah, good morning Natsumi-chan, Kurenai-Sensei." The blond greeted the pair.

"The same to you Senpai, Anri-san, Saito-san. I hope that your mission wasn't to difficult." Kurenai replied.

"It went off without any trouble so I'm sure that JiJi will be happy when I give him my report. But, enough about such things. Natsumi-chan, how is Hinata-chan?" Naruto said dismissing any other questions that Kurenai might have had about his side mission.

"She is recovering my Lord. The injuries she received have healed and her chakra is slowly recovering on it own. Given a few days rest she should back to full strength."

"Good, I was afraid that even after the healing there might have been complications. But if you thank that she will be alight I believe you." Naruto said with a big smile.

"I assure you Naruto-sama, there is nothing more to be done except to allow her time to rest and regain her strength."

"Very well then Natsumi-chan. You are dismissed with my deepest thanks." Said the Vulpine heir.

"It is my pleasure to serve my Lord." Natsumi returned before she vanished in a small burst of flames.

Having remained silent throughout the exchange Kurenai was about to speak when Naruto held out his arm and a falcon swooped down and graciously landed on the offered perch.

Instantly recognizing the bird as on of Konoha's messengers Naruto passed the avian to Anri before taking the message secured to it's leg.

"Is it from Lord Hokage?" Kurenai asked.

"Yep, it's from JiJi. I've been ordered to meet up with a couple of Konoha's allies and escort them into the village once things are settled here. And since the only thing left to do here is to guard Tazuna while he finishes his bridge I'll be on my way." Naruto explained.

"But what about Gatō and the Zabuza's partner? What happened to them?" Questioned the ruby eyed woman.

"They have both been taken care of so no worries there. In the next day or so a team will arrive to begin helping Wave to recover. I suggest that you and the others stay clear of them as they are not very fond of the Leaf or its' shinobi. Once they've done their job they'll leave. Hell you may not even notice that they were here. So don't worry about it." The blond said jovially.

"But..." Kurenai begin only to be silenced by a stern look from the blond.

"I know it seems strange and you probably feel like there's this big huge thing you're missing. And to be honest with you there is. But, despite this all you need to know is that everything is as it should be. Lord Hokage is aware of everything that's happening and I'm sure that if you ask him when you get back to the village. Until then, my last order to you is to complete the mission your team was given. Protect Tazuna until he finishes the bridge and do not interfere or try too interact with the team that will be arriving. I'm telling you this for your own good Kurenai.

From here on out everything that happens in Wave is being watched, recorded and reported back to the Hokage. If you or team disobey the my orders there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?" Naruto sternly advised.

Although she wanted to desperately argue with the young man before her Kurenai could not bring herself to question him.

"Hai Senpai. I understand and will obey." She softly spoke while turning to look away.

"Good. Then we'll be off." Naruto returned before dismissing his remaining clones and vanishing with Anri and Saito in a plum of ebony flames before Kurenai could say another word.

OoOoO

Several miles from the border to the Land of Wave Naruto reappeared alone having returned Anri and Saito to their blade forms. Walking slowly down a well traveled road he past by a marker that read 'Tanzaku Town 15 kilometers'.

"Kira-Yoshi, attend me." The blond said summoning the little fox who appeared moving in stride with his master.

"How may I serve you my Lord?"

"Inform the others that they may begin Phase Two." Naruto said never taken his eyes from the path ahead.

"It shall be done Naruto-sama." Kira-Yoshi replied before once again leaving Naruto alone on the road to Tanzaku Town.

OoOoO

The months had taken their toll upon the pride of Konoha's last Uchiha. The humiliation of being sent back to the Academy had been bad enough but to have been sent back by the hands of classes worst student had been nearly more then he could take. Still he had preserved and fought his way back to where he belonged.

"Congratulation Team 12, you've all passed. Tomorrow we'll meet here at seven then go together to receive our first mission." The teams sensei said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Isn't it great Sasuke! We're finally genin!" Sakura happily screamed as she jumped around much to the dismay of her teammates.

"Yeah, it's great." Sasuke said as chakra flooded his eyes and a single tomoe appeared upon a sea of red.

To be Continued


	12. Chapter 11: An invention to change

Rise of the Demon King

By Revelias

OoOoO

Author's Note: I don't in any way own Naruto or anything contained within the Naruto universe.

I am only borrowing the characters for the duration of this story so please don't sue me.

OoOoO

_Chapter 11: An invention to change _

"Welcome home Team Eight and congratulations on completing your first A-rank mission." Warmly spoke the Third as Kurenai and her team bowed before him.

"I have already received Naruto's report but would like yours within the next day or so. After which you will be formally debriefed. Until then, unless there is something pressing, you are dismissed and I remind you until the debriefing the details of your mission are classified and not to be spoken of.

Kurenai, however, I would like you to stay behind."

"Of course Hokage-sama." Kurenai replied somewhat nervous about what the Hokage wanted to speak to her about as she watched her team begin to file out of the office.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but may I ask a question?" Hinata softly spoke causing her exiting teammates to stop mid-stride while drawing more attention to herself than she was accustomed too.

"Of course you may Hinata. What is it you would like to ask?" Sarutobi warmly answered.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Could you please tell me if Naruto-kun is in the village?" Hinata asked.

Smiling at the shy girl's question the Third leaned back in his chair and said; "Yes he is. He finished his last mission about a week ago and has been on standby since. So you should likely be able to find him at one of the training grounds. But, then again, considering that it is around lunchtime if I were you I would try Ichiraku's if you plan on looking for him now." Sarutobi replied taking a long draw from his pipe.

Bowing deeply Hinata thanked the Third for the information before leaving the office with Shino and Kiba not far behind.

"I was not aware that Naruto and Hinata had begun a relationship?" Questioned Sarutobi as he motioned for Kurenai to sit.

"As far as I know officially they have not. But, I have noticed that they have become quite close to one another."

"Hopefully they will find their way to one another before the dangers of shinobi life forces them apart." Replied Sarutobi allowing himself another smile before his demeanor changed from caring grandfather to village leader.

"However Naruto and Hinata are not why I asked you to stay behind. After reading Naruto's report I would lying if I said that I was not concerned by both the actions of your team as well as yourself.

Now I understand that the fact that it was Naruto that I sent as your backup must have been a surprise and considering the rank he carried and his mission parameters should have given you cause to wonder. And while I do commend you for submitting to his authority once you verified my orders I can not say that I am as pleased with your lack of ability to control, monitor and discipline your team.

Don't misunderstand me on this Kurenai. I understand that this is your first team and I don't expect you to be a absolutely perfect sensei your first time out. However, I do expect you and all of those that have chosen to take a team to strive to ensure that said team is a prepared for the field as they possibly can be." Lectured the Third while never taking his eyes from the women setting across from him.

"I understand Hokage-sama." Kurenai replied as she shrunk under the leveling glare of the Professor.

OoOoO

"I just can't understand you, Hinata." Kiba snarled as he and the rest of Team Eight exited the tower.

"I don't..."

"I mean seriously, we haven't been back in the village an hour and you're ready to go chasing after that bastard." Kiba continued.

"It's not like that." Hinata tried to explain before Kiba once again interrupted.

"Please, I can just bet it isn't. But, wait let me guess how it is. Naruto saved you life and now you just can't wait to tell him how grateful you are. Or maybe the fact that you almost died has motivated you express your gratitude in a more hands on manner." Kiba lewdly suggested causing Hinata to withdraw into herself.

"That's enough Kiba. You have no right to say such things to Hinata-san." Shino said stepping in between his teammates.

"No, it's alright Shino-san. Kiba isn't completely wrong." Hinata's soft voice came from behind the bug user.

"Hinata-san?" Shino questioned.

Smirking Kiba crossed his arms as he puffed out his chest in smug superiority. "See Shino. Even she's not going to deny it."

"No I am not going to deny anything. It's not really a secret to anyone how I feel about Naruto-kun and yes I am grateful to him for saving my life. So grateful that if he wanted my body as reward for saving me I would give it too him without hesitation. But, why stop there? The truth is Kiba that if Naruto-kun wanted to fuck me in the middle of the street I rip my cloths off spreed my legs and beg him to use me for as long as he liked.

But we both know that Naruto would never do anything like that. He would never take advantage of my feelings for him to get some cheap trill or a quick lay. In other words he would never do the things that you would if your roles were reversed.

And that's the real reason you hate him and can't stand the fact that I love him and not you. You just can't grasp that there are men in the world that would treat a woman who would obviously allow him do whatever he wanted too her as something more then a willing cum dump. After all that's what you want isn't it? That's why you keep chasing after me isn't it?

You see my devotion to Naruto and my willingness to do anything he asked of me and you think that if you can just get me to look at you the way I look at him then I would be just as willing to please you. That I would suck you dick and spread my legs whenever you wanted all while begging you for more and making you feel like the big man you image yourself to be.

But you're not a big man. You're not a man at all. You're just a little boy who thinks that if you bark loud enough for long enough that someone will see you as something more.

That said and so there are no future misunderstandings between us you and I will never be together in any way form or fashion. So go find yourself some willing cunt to gratify your urges because this is one girl you'll never get top-offed by." Hinata coolly spoke before turning to leave for the Hyuga compound.

"Oh, and one last thing Inuzuka, feel free to try and carry out the promise you made in Wave. I can assure you that even if you come close to succeeding it will be the last thing you ever do as a man."

Seething in anger over what Hinata had said Kiba's killing intent begin rise as he prepared to attack the retreating form of his female teammate.

"I'll teach that bitch what a real man can do!" Kiba growled intent on carrying out his threat only to be stopped by a kunai pressed against his throat.

"Kiba-san I would advise you to go home and calm yourself otherwise you will force me to do something I would rather not." Shino evenly said.

Kiba for a moment considered ignoring Shino's warning but wisely chose to bid his time.

"This isn't over Shino." Kiba said allowing Shino to remove the blade from his throat before he and Akamaru stomped away leaving the bug user to watch them go.

"I never thought it would be." Shino said to no one before he too made his way home.

OoOoO

Since recovering from her near death Hinata had been angry. Angry at Haku for defeating her so easily, angry at how useless all her training had been during the battle, angry at herself at being weak, but most of all angry that Naruto, the man she loved, had seen her at her weakest. That he had been forced save her, that he had called his personal summons to heal and care for her broken body. That he now knew what others had known for years. That she was a worthless failure that would never amount to anything.

"I see that you have returned from your mission." Hiashi said forcing Hinata to abandon her self-loathing for the moment and acknowledge his presence.

"Yes Father, we return about an hour ago."

"Lord Hokage informed the council that because of an unforeseen circumstance your mission was upgraded and that it had been necessary to send additional forces to assist you. But did not go into further detail as the mission was ongoing.

However, now that it is concluded is there anything more you can tell me now or must I wait for your team's formal debriefing?" The clan head asked while noticing that Hinata seemed highly distracted.

"I'm sorry Father, but Lord Hokage instructed us that we were not to speak about the mission until we had been debriefed." Hinata replied while avoiding her father's eyes.

Regardless of the cold indifferent persona that Hiashi was not completely without emotion. He did care for his children. It was only like his father before him Hiashi had come to believe that a clan head must always put the good of the clan before the well-being of any single member. Even is that member was ones own child.

"Hinata, I know that I have never been the ideal father but I do care for you and Hanabi. I can tell that something is deeply troubling you and if you would like to talk to me about it I might be able to help you." Hiashi gently said motioning his eldest to set and speak with him.

Had it been any other day Hinata would have never allowed herself to believe that Hiashi could ever care for her in the manner that a typical father might have cared for his child. Years of living under Hiashi's rule had taught her that the man did nothing without first considering how it would best benefit the clan. However, after nearly dieing in Wave, after fearing that she had lost her chance with Naruto and after having to deal with Kiba's almost constant harassment Hinata's fragile hold on her emotions finally broke.

Falling forward and burying her face in her father's chest Hinata allowed years of emotional turmoil too spill out in a long nearly inaudible deluge of slurred words and scalding tears.

Comforting Hinata as best he could Hiashi listened too all she had to say until almost an hour past and exhaustion overtook her.

Doing his best not to wake the sleeping girl Hiashi carried her to her room where with the ease of a well practiced parent and put her to bed.

Making his was to his private study Hiashi quickly prepared a scroll before summoning a member of the branch family.

"Find and deliver this Naruto Uzumaki. You are then too await his answer and return to me immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes Hiashi-sama. It will be done at once." Replied the servant before quickly taking the scroll and leaving in search of its recipient.

With the branch members departure Hiashi used his Byakugan to ensure that he was not being observed before opening a concealed compartment within his desk. From the hidden space Hiashi removed a small box covered in a intricate seal array.

Checking once more that he was not being watched Hiashi nipped his finger and smeared a small amount of blood over the seal releasing it.

"Minato, old friend, I hope you can forgive me for what I must do. But if I am to save my clan I fear I have no choice." Hiashi whispered to himself as he opened the box and peered at the single item contained within.

OoOoO

"I'm very proud of you my son. Not only have you gained your fourth tail but you have taken a major step on the road to becoming a sage." Kurama proudly spoke as Naruto knelt before him.

"Thank you Father. Your words honor me more then you will ever know. However, regardless of how far I have come there is still much left to do." Replied the blond.

"As well I know. Tell me what of the plan? Has Lord Hokage been informed of it's progress?"

"Phase Two is underway and I have received positive reports from Akia, Aiko, and Aimi. Their individual projects are close to completion and our allies will be ready when we are. JiJi has been told everything and he says that when Phase Three begins he and the others will also be ready.

Acquiring Gatō's contacts and resources helped to increase production and move up our timetable. Assuming that everything remains on schedule and there are no major interruptions then we should be able to begin Phase Three within the next three months." Naruto explained while taking his place at the Nine-tails side.

"Good, then we should also increase your training in the Sage arts in order to complete your training before the completion of Phase Two." Said Kurama bringing a smile to the blonds face.

"When do begin Father?"

"Soon my son, but before we do we must speak of the Hyuga." Kurama said as he shifted his massive form.

"Yes Hinata, I have been thinking a great deal about her recently and I realize that I have come to care a great deal for her, so much that I believe that I have genuinely grown to love her. However..." Naruto began.

"She is weak and would never be accepted by our people as she is." Kurama said finishing his son's thought.

"Certainly." Replied the blond. "But, that doesn't change the feelings I have for her."

"I understand and It would seem that because of them you have a choice to make my son. You can either chose to accept the girl as she is and abandon your place with the Vulpine, try to change the her so that she would be accepted by our people, or abandon the girl completely and embrace your role with the Vulpine.

Or more simply, my Son, you must choose which is more important to you. Your own happiness or the well-being of the clan." Kurama explained allowing Naruto to chose for himself which path his future lay.

"I would never abandon my family!" Naruto roared outraged at the thought that he would ever place himself before the well-being of his family.

Proudly looking upon his son Kurama acknowledge the blonds conviction to the Vulpine before saying "If that is how you feel then you are left with only two options. Either the girl must become stronger and embrace the ways of the Vulpine or..."

"I must cut Hinata Hyuga out of my life forever." Naruto remorsefully finished.

"I will not advise you on this any further my son. I trust you to make the correct choice for yourself. But, know this, I will support whatever choice you make."

"Thank you Father. However,..." Naruto began before quickly turning his attention to the outside world. "Excuse me Father, but we are no longer alone on the outside."

"Go, my son. We will speak again soon." Replied the Demon King as he watched Naruto bow and fade away.

OoOoO

Opening his eyes Naruto turned too see a Hyuga messenger tentatively approaching him.

"Please, forgive this intrusion Uzumaki-sama. I bring a message from Hiashi-sama." Said the Hyuga as he quickly knelt with his face to the ground while extending his hand to offer Naruto the scroll that Hiashi had given him.

Taking the offered scroll Naruto turned from the knelling man and quickly read over its contents before once more turning to face the messenger.

"Please inform Hiashi-sama that I humbly accept and will promptly attend him on the designated evening." Naruto said bowing to the messenger who returned it before running off to inform his master.

OoOoO

"Sasuke, do you really think we should be doing this? Despite everything he did to us he's still a Leaf shinobi." Sakura asked as the duo attempted to stealthily approach Training Ground Seven.

"It doesn't matter to me if he's a Leaf shinobi or not. That bastard has power that he doesn't deserve, power that should rightfully belong to an Uchiha, to me! I will have that power no matter what!

But, if you're not committed to helping me like you said you would then by all means turn back now. Because I neither need or want someone by my side that would go back on their word simply because of a minor moral dilemma." Sasuke arrogantly said knowing exactly how too manipulate Sakura into doing what he wanted.

"No, I'm with you." Sakura quickly replied pushing aside her better judgment in order to blindly follow the object of her obsession.

With Sakura back in her place Sasuke continued forward until the pair had reached the edge of the training ground. There they observed Naruto speaking with someone before the person quickly left the blond alone upon the field.

"There he is. Look at him standing there like he's something special. But, just wait, as soon as he does a jutsu I'll take it for my own and then I'll show him how a real ninja wields power." Sasuke whispered more to himself then his companion as he activated his sharingan.

"Is that so Uchiha?" Naruto calmly said from behind the pair causing them to lurch forward at the blonds sudden unnoticed appearance.

"H... How did you do that! We were watching the whole time and you never moved, never performed any signs!" Sakura stammered as she gapped at the blond now standing before her.

"I'd think that you be more worried about what I could have just done to you rather then how I got behind you. The two of you are the most pathetic shinobi the Leaf as ever produced." Naruto said turning away from the pair.

"How dare you! Sasuke is twice the shinobi you'll ever be. He has the sharingan and the Uchiha clan is the most powerful in the village!" Sakura screamed trying to stand up for Sasuke.

"Shut up Sakura! I don't need you to defend me." Spoke the raven haired boy before moving to face Naruto.

"You think I give a fuck about what you think? You think I give a damn about what anyone in the village thinks? I am a Uchiha, an elite! All that you, the Hokage, the council, or anyone else should care about is that I get the things I need to become stronger because it will be my strength that protects the village in the future. Just as it will someday by my children and my children's children that will ensure that the Leaf continues to be the strongest shinobi village!

So be good little shinobi and do what is best for the village show me your jutsu!" Sasuke rebuked the blond.

For a moment Naruto could only stare at the raven haired boy not knowing whether he should laugh or kill the arrogant prick.

"You know something Sasuke? I've had about all I can take of you and your overinflated sense of superiority. You walk around the village like you are Kami's gift to the world and expect everyone grovel at your passing. When we were in the Academy it was one thing to hear about how great and special you supposedly were. How when you gained the sharingan you would easily be one of the most powerful in the village. But I'm here to tell you that you were shit before you got the sharingan and you're still shit now that you have it.

Don't get me wrong though you have the potential to become one of the greats and with the sharingan you have a natural advantage when it come learning new jutsu. But you seem to have this ideal that learning and being able to use a jutsu are the same thing and frankly that just isn't true.

If you want to truly become strong then you're going too work for it because no one will or could ever simply give you strength." Naruto replied as his patients for the last Uchiha slowly crumbled into to dust.

"You can't talk to Sasuke like that! You're just jealous of Sasuke! He's better than you and you need to show him proper respect!" Sakura butted in order to defend her precious Sasuke.

"If I was you Sakura I'd be more worried about myself then him. You might have been the top k_unoichi_ in our class but that had nothing to do with your actual skills. Compared to the other girls of our year you were and still are the weakest." Returned the blond silencing the pink haired girl.

"But I'm not so arrogant as to believe that I cant be wrong so how about I make you a deal Sasuke. I'll allow you to copy one of my jutsu and if you can perform it I'll continue to show you jutsu until we get to one you can't perform. When that happens we're done and you will not ask me to show you another. Do you agree?" Naruto asked as he extended his hand.

Quickly taking the offered hand Sasuke sneered. "As if there's a jutsu that you can perform that I can't."

"Whatever. Now pay attention because I'm only going to show you the jutsu once." The Vulpine heir replied as he watched Sasuke activate his sharingan.

Taking a few steps away from genin Naruto made sure that Sasuke could see his hands as he began to perform a short set of hand signs before breathing in deeply and calling out "Fire Style Pillar of Hades."

Quickly slamming his hand on the ground an intense pillar of flames engulfed a nearby tree instantly turning it to ash.

"The Pillar of Hades is a B ranked jutsu which as you can see is highly destructive." Naruto explained before stepping back to give Sasuke the chance to perform the jutsu.

"Please, this will be easy." Sasuke replied as he begin to repeat the hand sings that Naruto had used before.

"Fire Style Pillar of Hades!" Sasuke called out smirkingly as he repeated Naruto by slamming his hand to the ground.

"Nothing happened." Sakura said stating the obvious.

"I don't understand! Why didn't it work! I did everything you did!" Sasuke screamed turning on Naruto.

"I told you that it was a B ranked jutsu. It didn't work for you because you neither have the chakra or the control to perform it which is exactly why I showed it too you. Given time and training you will be able to perform it and other higher level jutsu but right now you are no where near strong enough.

Now, I've honored our deal and I'm done. Hopefully you've learned something today and can expand on it. However, if you haven't I could care less." Naruto said as he turned intending to walk away.

"No, this isn't over bastard!" Sasuke screamed as he launched himself forward intending to attacked the blond from behind.

Easily sensing Sasuke's movements Naruto quickly turned and caught the raven haired boy mid-air before slamming him into the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed out as she for the second time in recent months watched as Sasuke was easily handled by the blond.

Standing over the downed Uchiha Naruto lifted the boy from the body shaped crater he had just used him to create before beginning to beat Sasuke to a bloody pulp.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! You come here and demand, demand that I just give you my secrets! We make a bet and when you lose rather then accept that loss like a man you dare to attack me to try and get your way!" Naruto screamed into Sasuke's bloodied face as he continued to beat the boy.

"Stop it! Stop it! You're killing him!" Sakura screamed as she ran and grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm to prevent him from striking Sasuke again only to be flicked off like bug.

"Killing him would be the kindest thing I could do!" Naruto harshly whispered as he leveled crimson eyes upon the downed girl scaring her to the point that her bladder let lose.

"But I've got other plans for him." The blond said as he tossed the barely conscious boy towards Sakura.

Moving faster then Naruto had ever seen her move Sakura pulled Sasuke into her arms while drawing a kunai from her pouch in what could best be described as some deluded attempt too protect him.

"And you." Naruto finished while moving towards the pair as black chakra covered his hands.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 12: A contract is a contract

Rise of the Demon King

By Revelias

OoOoO

Author's Note: I don't in any way own Naruto or anything contained within the Naruto universe.

I am only borrowing the characters for the duration of this story so please don't sue me.

**Happy New Year**

to one and all.

I want to take this opportunity to thank each and everyone of you that has faved, liked, and are following Rise of the Demon King. I especially want to thank everyone who has taken the time to leave a comment. Believe it or not I take them all into consideration while I'm shaping the direction of the story. So keep commenting and I hope that you find some pleasure with my humble efforts.

OoOoO

_Chapter 12: A contract is a contract_

The reality of any shinobi village is that it can not survive on the backs of its shinobi alone. Like any complex organism for the village to survive and grow its individual parts must work together for the betterment of the whole. Farmers, merchants, artisans, craftsmen, and countless others therefore must use their skills to provide the necessities of life for those parts of society that cannot provide them for themselves.

However, like any complex organism the reality of society is that the give and take of life is not always as balanced as it ideally should be. Not because one group is better then another but because for society to survive a social order must be established that places the members of that society into a hierarchy of value.

In other words the farmer may be equal to the merchant in terms of individuality but because the farmer only produces food for society while the merchant provides a wide variety of goods and services the merchant is deemed to be of greater value. Thus the merchant is extended privileges that place him above the farmer in social standing.

This artificial social hierarchy thus results in the development of skewed societal values where an individual or group is deemed to be better then another simply because they are able to provide something that society has determined is of greater value then what others may provide. The end result being the rise of social classes where standing is determined not by merit but by celebrity and per-existing societal ideology.

With the founding of Konohagakure during the First Shinobi War the shinobi clans assumed the uppermost tier of the established social ladder as they were ones responsible for protecting the villages non-shinobi inhabitants. Thus the bulk of the villages available resources were shared among the clans under the presumption that it was what was needed if the fledgling society was to survive.

However, with the end of the war came peace and the role of the shinobi clans diminished while the role of the merchant class expanded. With the emphasis of society no longer focused on supporting the war effort merchants were able to broaden their trade and begin to import and export items that during the war would have been seen as unnecessary luxuries.

This expansion of trade signified the move of the merchant class to a higher social standing allowing many in that class to begin to have a voice in still developing village government. Yet even with the increased importance of the merchant class the shinobi clans would still occupy the highest most echelon of society. However, the Second and Third Shinobi Wars would serve as springboards to increase the social standing and political power of the merchant class and ultimately lead to the creation of the Council of Konohagakure.

Created by Tobirama Senju during his reign as Second Hokage the Council of Konohagakure was envisioned as a means to provide a voice to each concerned group within the village. Structured so that each group would be allowed to offer ideals and opinions on how the village was organized and governed Tobirama devised a scheme by which the council was divided into two main parts.

The Civilian Council would be responsible for bringing the concerns of the civilian populace to the attention of the governing body as well as overseeing the development and expansion of the village as a whole. Provided that such plans meet with the approval of the full village council.

The Shinobi Council was to deal with the military aspects of the village. Entrusted with seeing to the needs of villages shinobi as a whole along with the formation and maintenance of the villages police force and the creation, staffing, and curriculum of the shinobi academy. Again provided of course that any proposed measures were approved by the full council.

Representatives to the Shinobi Council would be the reigning clan heads from each of the villages major clans along with one representative for every five minor clans and one representative for every one thousand shinobi not affiliated with a clan. The minor and non-clan representatives would be appointed by the Hokage once every four years.

Representatives to the Civilian Council would be voted into office by a majority vote of the district they represented once every two year. District boundaries would be determined by the full council once ever four years with the number of total districts never to exceed the number of members of the Shinobi Council. Thus ensuring that both the Civilian and Shinobi Councils would always have equal representation.

Neither the representatives of the Civilian or Shinobi Councils could do anything without the approval of the full council. To which end, anything either side wanted to accomplish would need to brought before the entire council to be reviewed, debated and voted on with a majority vote either in favor of or against carrying the motion. However, defeated motions could be resubmitted to the council every two months for one year provided that the motion at the time of its defeat had gained at least a third of the total available votes.

Under this system Tobirama would allow the people of Konohagakure to determine the future of their home. However, this by no means diminished the power of the Hokage. Regardless of any measures passed by the council final say remained in the hands of the reigning Fire Shadow.

Alas as someone once said; "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions."

Tobirama's vision for Konohagakure's Council would eventually be forced to give way to the demands of the times. With the start of the Third Shinobi War the representatives of the Shinobi Clans found little time to attend council meetings in order to oversee the needs of the village regardless of the fact that the needs of the village still needed to be meet. Thus, the then Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi extended emergency powers to the civilian representatives granting them the authority to enact those policies that were deemed best for the village.

Unfortunately after having tasted power the Civilian Council all but refused to return to the model that Tobirama had created. Instead a compromise was reached. The Civilian Council would be allowed one additional vote and representatives would be chosen every four years rather then every two provided that nothing else about how the council operated changed.

This new system would allow the civilian side to pass far more proposals then before provided that they could gain the support of a at least one member of the Shinobi Council and that the measure was not so outlandish that the Hokage would see fit to exercise his power to outright dismiss it.

OoOoO

"I've honored our bargain Sasuke and allowed you to copy one of my jutsu. Because you failed to perform it properly the terms of our deal have been satisfied and as agreed you will never again ask me to show you another." Naruto said before turning too walk away.

History teaches that ambition, pride and arrogance, when combined, can lead a person to do injustice not only to others, but to himself. That once this combination has misled him into a sense of invincibility he could embark down the dark path of aggression, committing the most heinous of acts all in the belief that he is always in the right and that there is no one better then himself.

Unfortunately for Sasuke Uchiha this was a lesson he never learned.

"Where do you think you're going dead-last? This isn't over until I say it is." Sasuke arrogantly said before rushing towards the departing blond foolishly believing that he could force Naruto to do what he wanted.

Without turning to face his would be attacker Naruto whispered "ensnare" instantly causing several chakra chains to burst from the ground, capture and hold Sasuke in place.

"Who do you think you are? We made a deal and you lost! Do you honestly think attacking me will change that fact." Naruto questioned pushing down his swelling anger as he turned on the ensnared boy.

"I don't need to think, I know that I am a Uchiha and an elite of the village! That means that what I say goes! All that you should be concerned about is helping to ensure that I get stronger!" Sasuke angrily replied focusing his sharingan on the angered yet amused blond.

"Put Sasuke down and do what he tells you too or I'll tell my mother an she'll see to it that you're punished for being disobedient to your betters!" Sakura decided to add trying to intimidate Naruto.

Looking towards Sakura Naruto allowed a small feral grin to grace his lips causing the girl to involuntarily take several steps backwards.

"You want me to put Sasuke down Sakura? Alright I'll put him down." Naruto calmly said as the last of his patiences for the duo gave way to his anger.

Grabbing Sasuke by the neck Naruto's chains instantly vanished allowing the blond to freely and brutally slam the raven hared boy into the ground.

"Is this what you wanted Sakura or should I put him down again?" Naruto asked his one time teammate while lifting Sasuke and slamming him once again into the ground.

"Stop it, you're killing him!" Sakura screamed as she rushed forward and wrapped herself around Naruto's arm to try and prevent him from further harming her beloved Uchiha.

Undeterred by Sakura's actions Naruto allowed Sasuke to slip from his grasp just long enough to take hold of Sakura and fling her several feet across the training ground.

"Killing him would be the kindest thing I could do!" Naruto harshly whispered as he leveled crimson eyes upon the downed girl scarring her to the point that she temporarily lost control of her bladder.

"But I've got other plans for him." Continued the Vulpine heir as he lifted Sasuke and threw him towards Sakura.

Moving faster then Naruto had ever seen her move Sakura pulled Sasuke into her arms and drew a kunai from her pouch in what could best be described as a deluded attempt too protect him.

"And you." Naruto finished before he begin to slowly stalk towards the pair as black chakra begin cover his hands only to be halted by a hand gently coming to rest on his shoulder.

"That's enough Naruto. I think you've proven your point. Besides Lord Hokage has another mission for us and those two don't look like they could take much more." Kakashi said fully appearing beside his superordinate.

"Very well Kakashi-Sensei." Replied Naruto as his eyes instantly reverted back to their normal blue and the ominous chakra around his hands faded away.

"Go on ahead to the tower and I'll catch up with you in a moment." The leader of Team Kakashi said with a sense of authority leaving no room for debate.

Having submitted to Kakashi's authority as his leader Naruto quickly bowed and vanished in a burst of flames but not before glancing at the would be avenger and his pet a final time.

"You're just going to let him go after what he did to Sasuke?" Sakura protested as she did her best to tend to the object of her obsession.

"Please, if Naruto had really wanted to hurt either of you I can promise you that there wouldn't have been a damn thing I could have done to stop him. No, this was just a friendly warning on his part. One that I hope the both of you understand and take to heart." The copy ninja honestly said turning to leave.

"Despite what you might believe about him Naruto isn't your enemy. The fact that he didn't just destroy you both is proof of that."

"If this is what he does to someone he respects I don't want to know what he does to someone he hates." Sakura mumbled as she shifted Sasuke into a more comfortable position.

Smiling under his mask Kakashi decided to leave the girl with a final bit of advise in regards to his blond student.

"The only reason that Naruto responded to Sasuke the way he did was because of Sasuke's attitude. If either Sasuke or yourself truly wish to learn from Naruto the way to do so isn't to try to threaten of force him but to swallow your pride and respectfully ask him for help." Kakashi finished before vanishing in swirl of leaves.

OoOoO

A wise man once cautioned that if you stare too long into the abyss then the abyss will in time stare back through you. Staring at her reflection Hinata understood that simple bit of wisdom to be all too true.

"Is there anything the matter Hinata-sama? You seem distracted." Asa softly asked as she helped assist Hinata dress for dinner.

"Wrong? I suppose that depends on how you would define the term." Hinata softly replied.

"Forgive me, my Lady, but I'm not sure I understand what you mean." Asa returned not really sure how to respond to Hinata's cryptic words.

Offer her attendants a small smile Hinata knew that she could speak openly among them. Despite the fact that they were considered to be servants and beneath her Hinata had long ago forged a true friendship with each of the women and knew without a shadow of doubt that anything she shared with them would never be used against her.

"For sometime my place in the Clan has been tittering on a perilous cliff. Many of the Elders have openly stated that they are in favor of my being removed as clan heir in favor of Hanabi as they feel that I am too weak to lead the clan in the future. And were it not for a small number that support me I believe that they would have succeeded in their petition sometime ago." Hinata explained as her attendants intently listened.

"Has something changed Hinata-sama?" Asa cautiously asked.

Turning to look away from the others Hinata's sight landed on a small bird perched on her windowsill.

"A week ago the details of my team's recent mission to the Land of Wave was released to all the concerned clans. Contained within that report are detailed explanations concerning the events of the mission as well as the performance of all team members.

My performance on the mission having been less than exemplary has renew the argument that I am not fit to continue representing the clan as its heir. And caused what little support I had among the Elders to diminish to the point that those in favor of my removal may now be able to force the issue."

Disturbed by what they had been told Hinata's attendants were at a loss as to what if anything they could say to comfort their friend.

"What of Lord Hiashi? Is there nothing that he can do?" Asa asked after a few moments.

Slightly shaking her head in the negative Hinata turned her eyes back to the concerned faces of the others.

"As leader of the clan my Father cannot show favoritism and although he is personally outraged by the actions of the Elders he has no choice but to receive their council and do what is best for the clan.

So unless something happens to instantly elevate my standing and value in the eyes of the Elders in a very short time I will be stripped of my title as clan heir in favor of my sister."

OoOoO

Stepping through the main gates of the Hyuga compound Naruto could not help but feel that whatever happened in the next few hours would monumentally change his world forever. Not that he was overly concerned with such a premonition considering that any change would simply be one more twist in his already over complicated life.

"Welcome to Hyuga Estate Naruto-san. My name is Kosh and I will be your attendant for the evening. Should you require anything just simply ask myself or one of the other attendants and we will strive to honor your request." Greeted Kosh as he bowed deeply towards the Vulpine Heir.

"Thank you Kosh-san." Naruto replied returning the older mans bow.

"Hiashi-sama wishes to meet with you before dinner concerning a private matter. If you will follow me I will show you the way." Informed the attendant as he moved to guide Naruto to the waiting clan head.

Arriving at their destination Naruto did not have to wait long before he was greeted by the Hyuga lord.

"Naruto-san allow me to welcome you to my home." Hiashi addressed the teen with a slight bow.

"You honor me with your invitation Hiashi-sama. Words alone can never express my gratitude for such a privilege." Naruto replied retuning Hiashi's bow.

Pleased that his young guest was not a stranger to proper etiquette Hiashi motioned for Naruto to be seated.

"May I offer you a cup of tea?" Asked the clan head lifting the steaming pot to pour himself a cup.

"Thank you, please."

Filling two cups Hiashi passed one to Naruto before taking his own and seating himself behind his desk.

"Naruto-san, I will not insult you by dancing around the chief reason I have asked you here today. I believe that Hinata has told you of my concerns about several rumors that have been circulating about the nature of you relationship." Hiashi began setting his tea aside and focusing his attention on the blond before him.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama, Hinata has told me of your concerns and allow me to put any worries you have at rest. My relationship with Hinata-chan is that of a friend and sensei. I will not, however, deny that of late my feelings for her have been developing into something more. But, I swear to you that I would never act on those feellings without first seeking your approval." Naruto replied further entrenching himself into the clan head's good graces.

Locking his gaze on the teen Hiashi appeared to be examining each of Naruto's words as though searching for any hidden deception.

"I have never doubted your intentions or honor Naruto-san. Unlike others I chose not to judge a book simply by its cover." Hiashi replied taking a sip from his cup.

"Your trust honors me Hiashi-sama."

Waving off Naruto's reply Hiashi's eyes softened for a moment before he turned his attention to a picture on his desk.

"While you are here Naruto-san there is another matter I would like to discuss with you." Continued the clan head as he took small box from his desk that Naruto instantly recognized as being the same as one he had found hidden away in his parents former home.

"Pardon my interruption Hiashi-sama but before you begin I believe that it would be prudent to ensure that what is said remains between us alone." Said the Vulpine heir as he stood and quickly performed several signs before saying "Secret art: Cone of Silence" and slamming his hand to the ground.

With the passing of the last syllable an intricate seal array spread out from his hand that covered the walls of the room before flashing and fading from existence.

Watching Naruto weave such a powerful jutsu Hiashi was taken back to a time not so long ago when he would watch his dearest friend train himself in the art of fūinjutsu.

"Minato, old friend, I have no doubt that you would be proud of the man your son has become. I can only hope that when the time comes and we meet again that you will forgive me for not doing more to support him over the years." Hiashi silently prayed to the spirit of his fallen friend.

"We may now speak without fear of being seen or heard." Said the blond assuring the clan head.

"Very well. What I wish to speak to you about is a matter that concerns yourself and my daughters." Hiashi began much to Naruto's curiosity.

"As you most likely know, your father was an orphan who was found during the closing days of the Second Shinobi War and your mother was the heir to Uzumaki clan as well as the grand-daughter of the Daimyo of the Land of Whirlpools.

I first met your father while attending the academy. I cannot say that we were immediate friends but over the years a true and meaningful friendship did grow between us. So much so that when it was discovered that both your mother and my wife were with child a joining of our two families seemed ideal and we immediately created a contract to that effect. However, when we presented the contract to our wives they did not immediately see the situation as we did.

Don't misunderstand, they were in favor of joining our houses as were the elders of my clan. After all with your father having been named Hokage and your mother coming from such a prestigious family the political implications were ideal. That is of course except for the fact that neither Kushina or Hatori would accept a contract that would in essence force their unborn children to marry one another.

I will never forget how Minato and I argued for days trying to convince them that it was for the best only to have them steadfastly refuse to have any part of it. Honestly, after a week of trying I thought the entire thing a lost cause and told your father so. However, it was then that he devised a solution that Kushina and Hatori would ultimately accept.

You see their chief objection was the marriage contract because it did not give the children a choice in the union. In order to get around this your father suggested a betrothal contract in place of a marriage contract. Under the betrothal contract our children would not be forced to wed but in the case that they did the responsibilities of each family would already be spelled out. Also it was determined that the contract would be written in such a way that it did not specify in the case of multiple children being produced which children it would apply to." Hiashi explained.

"So the contract you and my father created could apply to myself and either of your daughters?" Questioned the Vulpine heir.

"Correct." Hiashi replied.

"Minato and I wanted our children to be happy and for our houses to be united. Kushina and Hatori wanted their children to simply be happy. The betrothal contract allowed for both possibilities while ensuring that our children would not be locked into a loveless union."

"I understand the concerns of your wife and my mother and applaud your and my father's rather unique way of dealing with the problem. But, I don't understand why you are telling me this.

I can only assume that you have some ideal of invoking the old contract between our houses. Even though I know that that can not be your intentions as it would no longer benefit you clan to be allied with me considering my current standing in the village." Naruto reasoned.

And it was true. Even though he had learned of Hiashi and his fathers intentions Naruto had never imagined that the Hyuga would ever try to enforce it. He was after all the demon child of Konohagakure, the slayer of women and children, the devil fox in human flesh. Should noble clan such as the Hyuga ever willing align themselves with someone like himself it would instantly destroy any and all political and social standing the clan had.

"Unfortunately, your assumptions are correct. Should a union between yourself and the Hyuga occur now it would be disastrous for my clan. However, that fact does not change the fact that the contract exist nor does it negate the fact that you and Hinata love one another." Hiashi replied in such a way that made Naruto realize that whatever the Hyuga lord had up his sleeve had been planned out to the uttermost detail.

"I am sure that you are aware of the way myself and the Hyuga are portrayed in the village. We are considered to be cold, hard, and unfeeling. The people look to us and see the ideal of what a noble clan should be. They believe us to be the most elite and powerful of all of Konohagakure's clans. To the outside the Hyuga are second only to the Uchiha in prestige and honor.

But, what is portrayed to outsiders is only a shadow of what we really are. The Hyuga is a dieing clan and our leadership refuses to accept the fact that in order for the clan to survive that it must change. As clan head I have done everything I can to hold the fragmented pieces of the clan together while setting the ground work for my successor to do accomplish what I can not." Hiashi said as he removed the betrothal contract from its box and passed it to Naruto.

"Hinata is the key to saving the Hyuga clan. She alone has somehow avoided to curse of undue pride and arrogance that all Hyuga seem to suffer from. Yet all the while managing to earn the favor of almost ever Hyuga accept the majority of the elder council. Through her the Hyuga could be reunited as one family instead of the divided one we are now.

However, if the elders have their way this will never happen. They recognize Hinata for what she is and they fear her. For years they have worked to strip of her position as clan heir and name Hanabi in her stead. The only thing that has prevented this is a small group of elders that believe as I do and the fact that a daughter of the clan head is not allowed to create a branch family in the clan."

"But something has changed." Naruto remarked causing Hiashi to nod in agreement.

"As you know a week ago yourself and Hinata's team was debriefed about their mission to the Land of Wave. As is tradition a full report was given to those clans whose member were involved in the mission. Normally such an event would be a routine matter of paperwork. But, because the elders have been looking for any reason to demand that Hinata be passed over as my successor any mission she is involved in is highly scrutinized.

Based on that report Hinata's performance was less then exemplary and the fact that she almost died has given the elders the leverage to once again call for removal as heir." Hiashi replied.

"Despite being as weak as she is Hinata performed as well as the other genin on her team. The fact that a genin team should have never been on that mission and they survived it is a testament to how well they performed. Besides I have seen her potential and determination and given time along with proper training Hinata will grow stronger." Naruto praised.

"The elders don't see it that way. As heir to the clan they believe that Hinata should be stronger then she is. They don't care that she is a genin with little to no real world experience as a shinobi. It also didn't help that based on that same report your joining Team Eight mid-mission is considered the only reason the mission succeeded."

"What do I have to do with anything?" Naruto questioned.

"You're a genin Naruto-san. The believe that if a genin who is not a member of a clan can engage and defeat an A-class rouge shinobi then so should the heir to the esteemed Hyuga clan." Hiashi replied upset by the stupidity of the Hyuga Elders.

"With all due respect I am hardly the model for judging another genin's level of skill."

"And that is what I tried to explain too them but they were resolute in their opinion." Said Hiashi.

"So Hinata will be removed as heir and any hope of saving your clan will be lost." Naruto stated earning a nod from the clan head.

"It is a shame Hiashi-sama but I still don't understand why this situation would led you to invoke the contract."

"Simple Naruto-san, it is a little know fact but the position of clan head is not required to be passed down within a family line. The current clan head has the right to choose whoever he feels is the best choice to hold the position. For example, my great-great-grandfather was not a Hyuga and was not from any clan at all. He married my great-great-grandmother who had no brothers. In those days a female could not assume the position of clan head and because her father deemed that there was no one more fit to lead the clan before he passed he named my great-great-grandfather as his successor.

I believe Hinata is the best choice to lead the clan but the Elders refuse to accept this. They see her as weak and completely un-Hyuga like. And although the final decision rest with me I can not go completely against the wishes of the Elders. After all I do see their point. A strong leader will be able to accomplish so much more then a weak one.

And there is were you and the betrothal contract come into play. If you and Hinata were to marry then I could name you as my successor. The Elders by their own admission can not deny your strength as a leader. Nor can they argue that you have the pedigree that they would routinely demand of any suitor for my daughters hand. After all they did approve the betrothal contract when it was first proposed thirteen years ago." Hiashi explained to the now dumbstruck Naruto.

"The fact that you seem serious about this scares me. There is no way that your plan would ever work for two very simple reason." Said the blond as he leveled his eyes upon the clan head.

"Oh, and what may they be Naruto-san?"

"First, your entire plan seems to depends on who my parents were and that that will somehow negate the villages opinion of me and the being I hold. And second, that I would ever go along with such a ridiculous plan in the first place." Naruto coldly answered the man beside him.

"I don't..." Hiashi began only to be silenced by Naruto quickly standing and beginning to pace about the room.

"Seriously, did you honestly think that I would come here, listen to you tell me about how you and my parents hoped to join our families, and how this would not only somehow benefit myself and Hinata and I would just go along with it?

Don't get me wrong Hiashi-sama. I feel sorry for your clan, I feel even worse that Hinata is going to be hurt by the situation and if I could I would do anything I could to help her and you. But, you must understand that I have responsibilities of my own and can not and will not simple abandon them for the sake of your family and the memory of parents I have never known.

If things were different, if Hinata wasn't as weak as she is then I might be able to help you. I might be able to embrace my love for her and accept her. Unfortunately, as things stand I could never be with her." The Vulpine heir harshly explained to the disappointment of both Hiashi and himself.

"I see and must apologize for wasting your time. I never considered that you might have commitments to such a degree." Replied to clan head as he took back and returned the contract to its former resting place.

"If your need was immediate then things might be different."

Hearing this Hiashi felt hope raise its battered head within his heart.

"How much time could you give me Naruto-san and what terms would need to be met for you to consider my request?" Hiashi said forgetting his pride as the head of the Hyuga.

Truly wanting to help the father of the woman he loved Naruto quickly sought Kurama's council on the matter.

"In three months time the Chunin exams will begin. Before the start of the final rounds I plan on reveling my heritage to the entire village. If by that time Hinata can show that she has grown stronger and will strive to continue to do so then I will accept her and your offer assuming of course that after I reveal the truth about myself you still wish to offer it." Naruto offered the best terms he could.

"Three months is not a long time but it will have to do." Hiashi agreed.

"One last thing Hiashi-sama. You will need to explain everything we have discussed to Hinata and she must willingly agree to the terms that have been set. You must not, however, tell her anything about my parents or Kyūbi. Should she agree then she is to meet me at training ground seven at five tomorrow morning. For this to have any chance of success then she will need to be trained by someone that has no personal stake in her success or failure." Said the blond.

"Agreed. I will tell her everything after dinner tonight." Hiashi confirmed bowing towards the blond who readily returned it.

"Then unless there is something more I will take my leave. I don't think it would do for me to remain for dinner and give either Hinata or the clan elders any inkling that something unusual might be in the works." Naruto said before releasing the Cone of Silence.

"If you feel that would be best Naruto-san I understand. And regardless of what happens in the future I want to thank you everything you are willing to due for the sake of my clan." Hiashi said as he walked Naruto towards the main gates.

"I'm not doing this just for you clan Hiashi-sama. I truly love your daughter and would be honored to be her husband. If our endeavor succeeds then we will both get then things we desire." Returned Naruto as he offered the clan head a final bow before vanishing a burst of crimson flames.

OoOoO

The sun was just beginning to break over Hokage Mountain as Hinata raced towards Training Ground Seven. After speaking with her father at length about his plan to change their family and Naruto's proposed involvement she had whole heartedly agreed to the terms that had been set. Not only for the possibility of winning Naruto's heart but for finally ending the enforced servitude of half her family.

Of course she realized that the chance of success was slim. After all she held no fanciful illusions about herself. She knew she was weak and not worthy of either her position as clan heir or the chance she was being offered of possibly becoming Naruto's wife. In truth she had often wondered why she had been allowed to remain heir for as long as she had. It obvious to her that Hanabi was a far better candidate for the position and if it was obvious to her then it had to be so for everyone else.

Still she would not allow such a opportunity to make her wildest dreams simply slip through her fingers. If she failed it would not be because she didn't try. No, she would do everything in her power to try to change and give credence to the new found faith that her father and Naruto had placed in her.

"Good morning Hinata-chan. I assume that the reason you're here is because you've agreed to the terms of the agreement between myself and your father?" Naruto calmly spoke from atop one of the three logs embedded in the field.

Taking a calming breath Hinata locked her focus on the boy who had occupied her dearest dreams since she was five.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I'm ready to do my best to live up to your expectations." Hinata said with conviction never seeing the disappointment her words had caused to cross the blonds face.

"Very well. For the next three month you will be trained by one of my allies and it will be him that will determine if you pass or fail. As a condition of your training you and I will have no contact for the next three months. Should you succeed then I will come to you at the start of the third round of the Chunin Exams. However, should you give up or fail then we will likely never see one another again.

With that said do you still want to continue?" Naruto asked.

Hinata had known that the stakes were high when she agreed to participate in her father's plan. But she had never imagined that failure would mean never seeing her beloved Naruto again. Still when she thought about it if she backed out now not only would she have failed her family but also loss any chance of being with Naruto in the future. While at the same going through the training meant that there was the chance she could gain everything she ever wanted.

In the end the choice was simple. There was no way she was going to back down. Come hell or high water she would do anything in her power the chance of making her dreams come true.

"I understand and accept the conditions Naruto-kun and will do my best to make you and father proud of me." Hinata said with as much confidence as she could muster.

Seeing that she was not going to back down Naruto smiled at her determination.

"Very well we shall now begin.

Hinata Hyuga, daughter of Hiashi and Hatori Hyuga. You will now forget all that you have ever believed to be true. For the next three months you will be taught to breath, to walk, to run, and to swim. You will learn to live, to fight, and to die. You may leave the training at anytime you wish with the knowledge that by doing so you never be allowed to the path now laid out before you.

Do you understand?" Naruto said as his eyes shifted from blue to red.

"Yes!" Hinata replied confused by Naruto's repeatedly asking her if she was sure she wanted to continue but positive that she did.

"So be it. Turn and face your master." Returned the Vulpine heir as his form was engulfed by flames and he vanished from the field.

Turning to meet her new teacher Hinata was prepared for almost anything but when lavender eyes met brown her only response was fall to her knees and soak the ground with piss as a single word tumbled from her trembling lips.

"Haku."

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 13: Ninety Days, Part 1

Rise of the Demon King

By Revelias

OoOoO

Author's Note: I don't in any way own Naruto or anything contained within the Naruto universe.

I am only borrowing the characters for the duration of this story so please don't sue me.

Happy Mother's Day to all the Mothers of the world.

I'd like to apologize for being absent for the last four months.

Some of you have asked about how often I update and the truth is that it's as often as I can.

After all life has a way of keeping us from doing all the things we might like to do.

But, at any rate, I'd like to think everyone whose been following to story so far as well as all who have left comments. Believe it or not I take them all into consideration while I'm shaping the direction of the story. So keep commenting and I hope that you find some pleasure with my humble efforts.

OoOoO

Chapter 13: Ninety Days, Part 1

Since her mission in Wave Hinata had, unknown to everyone but Hiashi and Asa, been having increasingly disturbing nightmares. In the beginning the nightmares did not seem like much to worry about. Especially considering that it was normal for genin to suffer from nightmares after their first brush with death. However, after a week Asa had begun to worry about Hinata and reported the problem to Hiashi.

Concerned for his daughter Hiashi had tried to get her to talk about her nightmares. As speaking with someone about such problems often allowed for the mind to work through the trauma on its' own. Unfortunately, for her own reasons, Hinata refused to go into details about the nightly occurrence. Stating only that she was fine and that he should not concern himself about such a minor inconvenience.

Still, despite her reassurances Hiashi's concern for Hinata's mental health did not weaver and before another week could pass Hinata had been forced to visit the Leaf's foremost expert in human psychology; Inoichi Yamanaka.

Renowned for his work in the field Inoichi was often sought after to deal with the tougher mental issues that some of the villages veteran shinobi often suffered after a lifetime of service. Unfortunately, this would not be the case with Hinata. After several sessions with the Hyuga heir Hinata had reported that the frequency of her nightmares had deceased only to reassert themselves some days later.

Having seen this type of occurrence in patients before Inoichi believed that the answer was to continue counseling the girl until such time that the nightmares ceased altogether. Unfortunately, this form of thereby proved to be both ineffective and counter-productive as Hinata's nightmares not only increased in frequency but also intensity.

Coming to the conclusion that the root of Hinata's problem rested not with her near death experience but with some other deeper cause Inoichi was left with no choice but to recommend that Hinata be removed from active duty. At least until he was able to identify the root of her problem or she found a way to work through the issue herself.

Reluctantly Hiashi agreed provided that only those who absolutely needed to know be told and a plausible excuse for her absence on Team Eight created. After all, if the truth was ever too become publicly known then the Hyuga Elders would have just the leverage they needed too strip Hinata of her position and destroy any chance for Hiashi's vision for the future from coming to fruition.

Seeing no reason why the clan head's request couldn't be honored Inoichi agreed and those who needed too know were informed of the situation.

Continued sessions with Inoichi proved to be just as disappointing as the initial ones. Despite his best efforts Inoichi was simply unable to identify the root of Hinata's problem. However, he was confident that given enough time he would be able to help her.

Alas, time is not a commodity to be bought and sold.

With the Chunin Exams scheduled to begin in less then three months and Team Eight expected to participate the situation had seemed bleak. At least until Naruto had been introduced into the equation.

Once Hiashi had made Hinata aware of his plan for the clan and Naruto's terms everything changed. With the chance of winning the heart of the man she loved and reunification of her family all of Hinata's other problems were forgotten. At least forgotten to the point that she was able to sleep soundly the night before her training was to begin.

Informing Inoichi of what had occurred on the following day the head of the Yamanaka could not say that Hinata's reaction was anything but positive. Learning from Ino that Hinata held some deep and apparently unrequited feelings for Naruto Inoichi's only concern for the situation was that it could simply be temporarily suppressing the underlining root issue that had caused her problem in the first place.

Only time would tell one way or the other.

OoOoO

Hinata Hyuga, daughter of Hiashi and Hatori Hyuga. For the next three months you will be given the opportunity to prove yourself and grow stronger then you have ever imagined. The path before you will not be easy and you may leave it at any time with the knowledge that by doing so you will never be allowed to return. However, if you can endure the trials ahead then I promise you that the end rewards will be great.

Do you understand?" Naruto said as his eyes shifted from blue to red.

"Yes!" Hinata replied with determination and conviction.

"So be it. Turn and face your master." Spoke the Vulpine heir before vanishing in a pillar of crimson flames.

Turning to greet her new sensei Hinata was prepared for almost anything but when lavender eyes met brown her only response was too fall upon her knees and soak the ground with piss.

"Haku." Hinata whispered as her mind shut down and her body began to tremble with fear.

Haku felt both pity and shame as he looked upon the girl before him. Pity because he understood what she must be feeling and shame at knowing that in many ways he was the cause of her pain.

During his time with the Vulpine Haku had experienced and learned many things about the world and himself. He had been forced to face his fears and acknowledge his sins in ways that no man should ever be forced too. So traumatic had been his re-education at the hands of Tadao that there had been days where he had begged the old fox for death only to be denied and forced to repeat that days session.

Yet despite all the pain and anguish, all the sorrow and regret he had endured and earned the chance to follow the path that would lead him to redemption not only in his master's eyes but also his own.

And it all began with her.

"What a sad pathetic person you are. So afraid of what others might think, what others might say or do that you allow yourself too easily give into your fears. That you crumble at the first sign of adversity like a weathered leaf waiting to be crushed beneath the feet of any passerby.

In my opinion you are not worthy of the chance my Master has given you or the faith he has placed in you. Especially when there are so many others that are more deserving of Naruto-sama's attention. Still, Naruto-sama is an honorable man and will not simply turn his back on those precious to him.

No, as I see it you shouldn't be allowed to attempt the training. However, Master has requested that I train you and train you I shall. Whether you succeed or fail will be entirely up too you." Haku spoke as he took several steps away from Hinata.

"Now defend yourself!" Haku yelled as he lunged towards the downed heir.

Hearing Haku's command Hinata instinctively pushed herself away from the ice users attack before slipping into the defensive stance of the Gentle Fist.

"At very least you know how to evade. That in itself is something we can build on." Haku said before once again moving to attack the Hyuga heir.

OoOoO

"One jutsu, that's all it would take, I'm sure no one would blame me." Mumbled the Third as he listened as the head of the Farmers Guild finish presenting the bi-annual report on the villages crop projections for the coming season.

"Thank you Duko-san. I'm sure that we are all pleased to hear that the farming community has made such great strides in the agrarian arts. Yourself and the members of the Farmers Guild are to be commended for all your hard work." Hideyoshi complimented the Guild Head with as much sincerity as he could muster.

"Lord Hokage, Honorable Council the Farm report was the last item on today's agenda. However, Councilman Haruno has asked to be allowed to address the council.

"Very well. Councilman Haruno you have the floor." Sarutobi replied deciding that it would be better to let the pink haired woman get whatever it was she wanted to say off her chest rather then let her stew about for another week.

"Thank you Lord Hokage, Honorable Council. As I am sure you are each aware the Chūnin Exams are to be held in Konohagakure in less then three months time. It is therefore in the best interest of the village that we do all we can to not only impress potential clients but to also show the other nations that we are still the strongest of the shinobi villages.

To that end plans have been made by the Civilian Council and will be submitted for the general council's approval for several improvements to be made throughout the village as well as several activities and entertainment venues. If everything goes as planned then the village should earn a nice profit from the effort." Saki explained.

"As long as the events are fair and open I don't see any potential problems with this." Said the Third as he prepared to adjourn the council for the evening.

"One last thing Hokage-sama." Saki quickly added.

"Because of the importance of impressing potential clients some of us feel that it would be in the best interest of the village if Naruto Uzumaki was prevented from participating in the exams." Haruno casually said causing many of the civilians to agree and the shinobi look appalled.

"And for what reason exactly should Uzumaki be excluded from participating?" Shibi Aburame asked already knowing the reason behind such the request.

"We simply feel that Uzumaki's participation would be a disruption to the exams. He represents to great a threat not only to our potential clients but to the village as a whole."

"And how, may I ask, did you come to this conclusion Haruno-san." Hiashi asked as glared at the woman.

"Honestly, is this so hard of a concept to grasp. Regardless of what some might wish to believe the boy that Uzumaki might have been died the moment the Fourth sealed that thing into him. Since then it has simply been waiting for the right time to show it's true colors.

If we allow that creature too participate in the exams and it somehow managed to pass and be placed in a position of authority over our genin. The damage it would cause would be unimaginable." Replied Haruno never realizing that with each word she spoke her grave was being dug that much deeper.

"I believe we have heard enough Haruno-san." Sarutobi said preventing the woman from continuing as he slowly rubbed his aching head.

"Your arguments are old and nothing that I have not heard from yourself or others like you before. However, I must say that I have grown rather tired of hearing them so often.

However, in this instance I am willing to play devils advocate and assume that all your fears about Naruto are valid. That the demon is influencing or somehow in the control of him and is only waiting for the chance to do whatever you fear it will do.

And again assuming that you are correct in your assumptions allow me to ask you this.

What is he waiting for?

After all, if as you say Naruto is under the sway of the beast or that he is the beast then what would be the reason for holding back? Why after all the shit that boy has been put through over the last twelve years would he in Kami's name not simply slaughter all the bastards that have ever caused him pain? Or if those questions are too hard for you allow me to ask a easier one. Why not simply finish what was started twelve years ago?" The Third steadily questioned.

"Then again forget everything I just said. Haruno-san you are correct and I have decided that Naruto Uzumaki will not be allowed to participate in the Chūnin Exams." Sarutobi continued much to the dismay of the shinobi side of the council.

"Lord Hokage you can't be serious!" Hiashi heatedly said as he rose from his seat in protest.

"Hiashi's right Hokage-sama! Uzumaki has been nothing but loyal to yourself and the village! He deserves the same chance to advance as any of the other genin." Added Tsume Inuzuka while the other shinobi representatives begin to join in against the Hokage's decree.

"Enough!" Sarutobi yelled out as he flexed his killing intent to reassert his authority over the room.

"Now sit down and be still!

To continue what I was saying Naruto Uzumaki will not participate in the Chūnin Exams but not for the asinine reasons suggested by Haruno. Rather he will not participate in the exams because there is no need for him too since I promoted him to chūnin earlier today." Sarutobi explained shocking the entire council.

OoOoO

Four Hours Earlier

Sarutobi could not hide the pleased expression on his face as the permanent members of Team Kakashi entered his office. Since the formation of the squad they had performed above anything he could have hoped for. So much so that now six months later the teams reputation had begun to generate special request from wealthy clients who wanted only the best for their missions.

"Because of your impressive record the village has seen an influx of mission request. Specifically, mission request for your team. And although having so many request is good for the village it also presents a problem in that there are simply too many for you to handle alone. Therefore I have devised the following solution.

Team Kakashi will be split into two units known as Red and Blue. Personal for these units will be chosen based on mission parameters just as your previous missions were. However, the missions that each unit will be allowed to attempt will be predefined. In other words Red will only be given S, A, and B ranked mission while Blue will be given B, and C ranked." Hiruzen explained.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama. Your plan doesn't seem to entirely address the problem of personal. Currently Naruto and I are the teams only permanent members. In order for you plan to work you will need someone capable of leading the second team." Kakashi reasoned.

"Of course you are correct Kakashi and that is precisely why I am promoting Naruto to Chūnin." Hiruzen happily said as he looked into the stunned face of his adopted grandson.

"Hokage-sama, I am honored by your faith in me." The blond humbly replied quickly reining in his emotions.

Knowing Naruto as well as he did Sarutobi had expected the boy response. However, for reasons better not mentioned he had hoped that his grandson would have shown a bit more enthusiasm about being promoted.

"Humility is a fine thing Naruto but there is nothing wrong with having pride in your accomplishments. Despite your unique circumstances everything you have gained is due to your own hard work and diligence.

But, you don't need to simply take my word for that. When I first considered you for this position I consulted Kakashi, Kurenai, and several others who have worked with you on past missions. They each told me that your performance both on and off the field was exemplary and that they would be honored to work with you in the future." Sarutobi remarked as he presented Naruto with his Chūnin flack-jacket.

Stepping forward and bowing before the Third Naruto accepted the offered item. "Thank you Hokage-sama. I only hope that I can continue to the trust that has been placed in me."

"Of that I have no doubt my boy, no doubt at all."

OoOoO

"Lord Hokage, you don't have the right to..." Hideyoshi yelled in protest before the Third leveled his killing intent upon him.

"Chose your next words carefully Hideyoshi because the might just be your last." Sarutobi sternly spoke.

"Please forgive me Hokage-sama. I simply meant that it is unusual for shinobi to be promoted outside of the exams. For you to do so might set a bad precedent for the future." Said the councilman trying his damnedest not further entice the Third much to the amusement of the shinobi in the room.

"The fact that you would even make that comment proves exactly why civilians should keep their noses out of shinobi affairs Hideyoshi-san." Tsume spoke adding insult to Hideyoshi's already wounded pride.

"I don't..."

"No you don't and that is the point." Shikaku Nara lazily began.

"The only time civilians are made aware of any shinobi's promotion is when either that shinobi informs them or it is posted after a publicized exam. However, if the only way shinobi were promoted were through the exams then the majority of our numbers would be genin for life.

Instead most promotion recommendations are given by either jōnin instructors or other field commanders. At which point either the Hokage, or if he unavailable the commander of the shinobi forces, reviews the candidates record before approving or denying the promotion.

Meaning that the exams, while important, account for less the one percent of promotions in any hidden village." Finished the Nara clan head.

"That not withstanding, in this instance the entire council should have been consulted" Saki complained.

"And why would Uzumaki's case be any different from any other shinobi of the village." Questioned Inoichi.

"Don't be facetious Inoichi-san." Chōza said patting his old teammate on the back.

"I see no reason to make light of this. Despite how shinobi are promoted Uzumaki is not like any other shinobi. He is the villages jinchūriki and anything that concerns him should be debated on by the entire council." Hideyoshi argued seeing that the shinobi council did not share his opinion.

"And regardless of what you might believe it is not the way of things. Uzumaki is a shinobi of the Leaf and therefore anything concerning him falls under the purview of the Shinobi Council and the current Hokage. And for future reference even if he wasn't a shinobi because he is the villages jinchūriki any matter concerning him would still be considered a shinobi only affair. Therefore I believe that there is no longer any need to discuss this matter." Sarutobi spoke with authority making it clear that regardless of what anyone else wanted the subject and the meeting was closed.

OoOoO

Moving steadily towards his office Sarutobi smirked as he felt the familiar presence of his long time rival and friend.

"You had nothing to say just now old friend." Said the Third addressing the once hidden figure now at his side.

"I saw no reason to argue with fools that don't truly understand half the things they believe they do."

"Still, Danzō, I would have thought you would have offered some opinion considering your personal history with young Uzumaki." Returned the Third.

"It is for that reason and others that I held my tongue. After all it is far to early in the game for any of the players to be recklessly moving pieces about the board. Even if those pieces are ultimately expendable." Replied Danzō recalling the day he had first met Naruto Uzumaki.

OoOoO

Seven Years Prior

Staring into the burning crimson eyes of the Kyūbi jinchūriki Danzō could not understand how he could have miscalculated the situation so badly. After all, it wasn't the first time he had acquired new soldiers for Root through less then legal means. As long as his methods were for the benefit of the village he felt himself justified. Just as he felt that he was justified in turning the villages jinchūriki into Konoha's ultimate weapon.

Unfortunately, for Danzō the villages jinchūriki didn't agree.

"So you wish for me to be your weapon? Too become some mindless, unfeeling, killing machine that you can point at your enemies whenever you feel threatened?" Naruto spoke as he stepped over the mangled corpses of Danzō's men as he made his way towards the cowering man before him.

"You don't understand. I'm only trying to do what's best for Konohagakure." Reasoned Danzō as he tried in vain to bend Naruto to his will through the power of his stolen Sharingan.

"Oh, I understand you perfectly. You want to use me to further your own ambitions. But the problem is that I have ambitions of my own. Which, alas, do not coincide with your own. However, that doesn't mean that we can't still get along." Naruto finished as his black chakra engulfed his hand and he slammed it into Danzō's chest.

OoOoO

Turing to look upon his companion Sarutobi slightly shook his head in disapproval.

"In all the years we have know one another, old friend, I still cannot understand how you can see people as disposable."

Meeting Hiruzen's gaze Danzō replied; "And I don't see how you cannot. As Hokage I would have thought that you would see my point of view better than others. Can you honestly tell me that there has never been a situation when you were not forced to sacrifice a few to save many."

Sighing as they continued their journey to his office Sarutobi could not deny that he in fact did understand his companions observation.

"Of course I have. But even as I ordered those souls to their demise I honored their sacrifice and valued their lives. Shinobi are not simply tools to be used and disposed of when they no longer have a purpose. They are people with dreams and aspirations the same as you or I."

Turning his unbandaged eye to the Third Danzō decided it would be fruitless to continue their small debate. After all it was a subject they had discussed many times before that always resulted in the same outcome. "Of course you are correct, old friend. I sometimes forget that the old ways no longer have a place in this new world."

"The world has not changed so much since the war that the old ways have completely lost their value. You, my friend, are living proof of that. If not for your steady belief in the old ways I hazard to think of the many pitfalls we might not have avoided over the years.

So I implore you my friend to hold on to your ways if not for my sake then for that of the village." Sarutobi said as he motioned his companion into his office and activated the rooms privacy seals.

"Now that we're alone and the room is secured what do you really wish to report?"

"I received some information just before the council meeting from my operatives in Sunagakure. They have confirmed Jiraiya's last report and it seems that the Kazekage has entered into secret meetings with representatives from Otogakure.

If we were to take this as a sign then we should be weary and prepare for the possibility that Suna might soon rise up against us." Answered the commander of Konohagakure's Root Division.

"This is indeed troubling. I've known for sometime that Suna has been upset by the Wind Daimyo's attempts to weaken them. However, I never imagined that that dissension would lead them to this level of foolishness."

"We both know that desperation often leads one to act in impulsive and reckless ways. It might be that they believe that should they join with the Sound they will have the strength to overcome us and prove their worth to the Daimyo." Danzō offered.

"Regardless of their possible motives without definitive proof we cannot openly accuse them of violating the treaty. However, I would be a fool to simply set back and hope for the best. Instead, until we have further proof of their intentions we will prepare for the worst possible outcome." Sarutobi said as he drew from his pipe.

"And should they actually rise up against us?"

Harding his eyes and turning to look out over the village Sarutobi coldly replied; "Then we will ensure that they never rise up against us again."

Nodding in understanding Danzō turned to leave only to pause and once again address the village leader.

"Oh, and before I forget. That project we had discussed has been completed and when the time comes we will be ready." Danzō said receiving a slight nod from the Third in acknowledgement before leaving the room and allowing the door to close behind him.

With Danzō's departure Sarutobi's eyes hardened as he returned his gaze to the village he had served for the majority of his life.

"If only things had been different then none of this would have been necessary." Reminisced the Third.

Phase Three would soon begin.

OoOoO

Crashing to the ground Hinata fought to recover herself as a volley of ice senbon rained down upon her. Moving as quickly as she could the young Hyuga forced herself to spring forward allowing the deadly splinters to sail harmlessly above her just to be struck from behind and forced back to the ground.

Rolling from the impact Hinata again tried to right herself but before she could she was savagely hefted into the air by a powerful torrent of freezing water bellowing from the ground directly beneath her.

Caught in the blast and completely disoriented Hinata struggled in vain to free herself from the spray only for the upward force to suddenly end before being replaced by an equally powerful downward push that slammed her once again into the unforgiving earth.

Like a rag doll the brutal impact caused the Hyuga heir's body too bounce twice before sliding several feet across the field. Coming to a full stop Hinata tried to stand but quickly realized that she had pushed her body far beyond its' limits.

Observing his student's still form for a moment Haku sighed before slowly making his was towards her. "It seems you have reached you limit Leaf-san. A pity, I had thought you stronger then this. Considering how easily you passed the first two lessons I suppose my misplaced belief in you understandable. Then again the first two are always the easiest." Haku said looking down upon his fallen student.

"I'm... not...giv..ing..." Hinata struggled to reply.

"Not giving up? After coming this far I would hope you wouldn't." Haku replied as he knelt beside Hinata and began to heal her.

Seeing her continued determination to succeed Haku felt nothing but pity for the girl. From their battle in Wave he knew that Hinata's basic skills were far above those of an average genin. A fact that had increased ten-fold in the six weeks since he had been training her. However, it was neither the lack of skill or strength of body that was holding the Hyuga heir back from reaching her dream.

"I understand your desire to continue and commend you for it. Your goal is noble as there is nothing wrong with wishing to prove yourself to others. You have come far since that first day and I am proud of you. Which makes what I must tell you all the harder.

Whereas, you have excelled in the training and grown stronger because of it were Naruto-sama to judge your worthiness today he would have little choice but to deem you unfit to stand at his side." Haku spoke truthfully.

"Then tell me... what do I... have to do? How must... I... change in order... to be worthy of him?" Hinata asked unperturbed as she managed to move into a setting position.

"It is the fact that you can not see where you have failed is what is holding you back. You set there waiting for me to give you the answer or you hope that if you can become stronger that you might earn my master's attention. But what you fail to realize is that you already have Naruto-sama's attention. If he cared nothing for you then he would never asked me to train you. If he did not believe in you, have faith in you, want to be with you then he would have never given you the opportunity to prove yourself.

You need to understand that this training has never been about helping you to grow stronger because you are already strong. Everything that has happened since the moment you first stepped onto this field has been about determining if you could move past your own limitations in order to become the person that you would need to be as Naruto-sama's mate."

"That's enough Haku!" A serene yet powerful voice echoed across the field.

Instantly recognizing the voices owner Haku dropped to one knee and turned his face to the ground.

"Forgive me Mistress. I have overstepped my bounds." Respectfully replied the ice user.

Not seeing the person to whom Haku so suddenly prostrated himself Hinata was about to question the ice user when the air between them shimmered and a beautiful snow fox with eight flowing tails appeared before her.

As lavender eyes meet golden whatever fear or apprehension Hinata might have felt was instantly replaced with a sense of calm serenity and the knowledge that she had nothing to fear.

"So this is the child that has stirred our kits heart." Spoke the fox as it gently placed the tip of a tail upon Haku signaling that he may rise.

Hearing the fox speak and quickly recognizing it as a summoned being Hinata quickly knelt and bowed in the hopes of not offending the creature. After all what good could possibly come from offending a being whose power dwarfed your own.

"Yes, My Lady." Haku respectfully answered while the fox begin to circle the still kneeling heir,

"And what is your name child?" Questioned the fox.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, Fox-sama." Hinata quickly answered only for the Vulpine to softly chuckle at her reply.

Despite her desire to show respect towards the summon Hinata did not like being laughed at.

"May I ask you name Fox-sama?"

Never moving it's golden eyes from the girl before it the Vulpine's maw turned into a slight smile before it said; "My name is Yukiko and I am Naruto's mother."

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 14: Ninety Days, Part 2

Rise of the Demon King

By Revelias

OoOoO

Author's Note: I don't in any way own Naruto or anything contained within the Naruto universe.

I am only borrowing the characters for the duration of this story so please don't sue me.

So yeah, it's been awhile.

I apologize for the long wait but I've work and life have been taken a toll on my free time. However, with luck I'll be able to get the next chapter out in the next few weeks.

As always I welcome all comments good or bad and invite you to tell me what you think I'm doing wrong or right. After all that's the only way I'll improve.

OoOoO

Chapter 14: Ninety Days, Part 2

"I will not waste time by dancing around the issue. The members of this council, out of respect for the main family, has delayed in making the decision that we all know need to be made." Kenzo Hyuga began drawing the full attention of the Hyuga council.

"However, recent events have made it clear that we can no longer afford to hold our hand in this matter. That said for the good of the clan I move for the immediate removal of Lady Hinata from the position of Clan Heir in favor of Lady Hanabi." Kenzo stated causing the members of the council to grumble and sink into their seats.

"Lord Kenzo, before you begin and with all due respect, you have brought such a motion before this council on numerous occasions. And on each of those occasions we have seen fit to reject said motion. Has something changed that you believe that such a motion would this time be successful?" Noriko Hyuga asked as she leaned forward and rested her chin upon her interlaced fingers.

Being well aware of Noriko's predisposition towards Hiashi's eldest Kenzo skillfully hid his disdain for the woman.

"Lady Noriko even you should be able too see that Lady Hinata will never meet the standards that we as a clan require." Kenzo returned.

"I must apologize for not seeing as clearly as you. Could you perchance provide proof of these benchmarks that she has failed to reach?" Noriko corrected the elder statesman.

"Perhaps, instead I might suggest that you are simply to close to Lady Hinata too appropriately appreciate her shortcomings."

"My relationship with my cousin does not anyway effect how I perform my duties to either this council or the clan. If I felt that Lady Hinata was truly undeserving of her position than I would be the first to bring it to the attention of the council.

I, however, have seen nothing that would suggest that a child who has not yet reached her fifteenth year can not grow into the type of leader that the clan demands." Noriko simply explained.

"I do not believe that Lord Kenzo intended to imply that you would place your personal connections ahead of the best interest of the clan." Eita Hyuga interrupted his fellow elders hoping to steer the meeting back to the subject at hand. "So if we can return to the topic at hand."

"Yes, of course, if you would Lord Kenzo please continue." Noriko replied.

"Certainly; it is my opinion that, despite her young age, Lady Hinata has not show any signs of growing out of those... deficiencies that would undoubtedly prove a detriment if she were to ever assume the position of clan head.

Therefore I see no reason for us to continue wasting our resources training her when we could focus our efforts on Lady Hanabi and mold her into an ideal leader for the clan." Kenzo explained.

"The fact that you do not believe that Lady Hinata will not develop into an ideal clan head does not make it true Lord Kenzo." Shigeko Hyuga stated drawing the attention of the council. "Besides who are you or, for that matter, any of us too say what kind of leader the clan will need in the future. For all we know Lady Hinata is exactly the type person that will be needed to lead the next generation."

"I agree with Lady Shigeko." Eita spoke out. "And while I can understand Lord Kenzo's concerns none of us can see the future. All we can do is to prepare for what is to come the best we can."

"Which I believe was Lord Kenzo's point." Replied Saburo Hyuga. "We can not see what the future holds but based on the present Lady Hanabi is a far better candidate for clan head than her sister."

"And you are free to hold that opinion. However, neither your opinion Lord Saburo nor yours Lord Kenzo matter in this matter." Noriko returned with slight sneer towards the two.

"Agreed, and since Lady Hinata has not done anything to warrant her removal from her position I find this whole exercise pointless." Shigeko dismissively said.

"The point Lady Shigeko is that where she may not have done anything to warrant her removal neither has she done anything to retain it. Lady Hinata has not done anything to promote herself as the ideal candidate..."

"Pardon my interruption Lord Kenzo but when in our history has a clan heir ever had to do anything, aside from being born, in order to retain their position? More to the point when in the history of the Hyuga has a clan heir been, baring death, forcefully removed from their position?" Kenta Hyuga questioned.

"And whereas, like Lord Eita, I can understand both your concerns and opinion your motion to remove Lady Hinata in favor of Lady Hanabi seems both unprecedented and premature."

"Can none of you see the danger that a weak heir represents for the clan?" Kenzo exclaimed growing aggravated by the dissension among his peers.

"Of course we can." Kenta returned. "However, as it has been said 'we can not see the future'."

"If I may." Eita spoke out gaining to attention of the others. "The key question at hand is if Lady Hinata as the capacity to evolve into the kinda of leader that some would have for clan. Since that is the case why not simply put that question too the test.

I believe that her team has been nominated for the Chūnin Exams. If the concern is her being weak then let the exams be her test. If she can earn promotion that would show that she has grown stronger and has the ability to continue to do so. However, should she fail then we could take that as a lack of growth and conclude that she lacks the ability."

"Ridiculous! You can't base a persons level growth by whether or not they pass the exams." Noriko angrily replied.

"Lady Noriko is correct. Since winning the exams does not guarantee promotion we can not base her growth on that aspect. Let us instead judge her by her overall performance as well as the opinions of the proctors and judges." Shigeko suggested.

"I have no problem with this provided that we create a standard that we can all agree too so that there will be no argument over whether Lady Hinata will continue has the heir to the clan." Kenzo replied.

"I think we can all agree to that." Eita said turning to see if the others were willing to go along with the proposal. "So unless there is no objections I suggest we adjourn and take time to decide what it is that we each want to see in our ideal heir. Then we will meet again in a week to compare and finalize the criteria that we will judge Lady Hinata."

"Very well, unless there is some other business to be discussed then we stand in recess until our next scheduled meeting." Hiashi spoke for the first time before standing to offer a small bow before quickly retreating from the council chamber.

Moving towards his private study Hiashi mentally cursed Kenzo and those who had supported his move against Hinata. Not that he hadn't expected such a move. On the contrary ever since the Wave mission report had been made public he had known that one of the elders would move against his eldest sooner or later. He had only hoped that such a move would come after the exams when he would know for sure if he could count on Naruto's support.

However, now that Kenzo had set things in motion there was nothing more that Hiashi could do to protect Hinata's position within the clan. Going forward the success or failure of his plan would rest entirely on Hinata and her ability to push the boundaries of her own limitations.

Not that he was worried. He believed in Hinata and knew that she would do everything in her power to achieve the dreams she held for both herself and the clan.

OoOoO

"Your training has excelled beyond what I expected when we first began. Your strength and speed, skills in hand to hand combat, reaction time, number of known and usable jutsu, as well as chakra reserves have all significantly improved. If I were to judge your current level I would place you as a low to mid level chūnin. Should we continue along this path I have no doubt that by the end of the training period you will be at least high chūnin." Haku praised his student causing Hinata's confidence in herself to swell.

"Despite your improvement, however, you are no closer to proving yourself worthy of my master than you were when we first began." Continued to ice user instantly crashing the Hyuga heir back down to earth.

"I don't understand? Naruto-kun said all I had to do was to prove that I could grow stronger. If you believe that I have then why am I still not worthy of him? What else more must I do? How much more must I accomplish to show him that I'm someone deserving of his attention?" Hinata asked wearily as she managed to move into a setting position.

"It is not for me to tell you how you may gain my master's approval. My task is to simply to train you. What comes of that training is entirely up to you." Haku cryptically replied as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Hinata called out while struggling to stand. "I thought that you were training me to become what Naruto-kun wanted me to be. If that isn't the case what is the point of the training?"

Turning to look upon his student Haku could see that the simple act of standing was taking everything her tired body had left to give. "The point of your training is the same as anyone else's. Too grow and become stronger."

"Ok, so am I suppose to learn how to be with Naruto-kun through the training?"

"Perhaps or perhaps not, in either case it is not for me to say." Returned the ice user.

Doing her best to glare at the boy before her Hinata pushed herself away from the tree she had been using for support. "Something tells me that you know more than you are telling me, Haku-sensai."

"And what if I do? What if I know exactly what my master expects of you, exactly what you need to do to become worthy of him? How do you propose to get that knowledge from me?"

"For him there is nothing that I would not do. If you refuse to willingly tell me what I need to know than I will beat the knowledge out of you!" Hinata replied forcing herself into a fighting stance.

"You can barely stand. How could possible hope to force me to do anything?" Returned the masked boy.

"I'll find away! I won't stop even if you knock me down I'll get back up and keep coming until you tell me what I need to know!" Hinata yelled causing Haku expression to darken.

"Then I will simply kill you and save Naruto-sama the time of dismissing you himself. You of course would have died for nothing and condemned your clan to continue down the path to self destruction." Haku's emotionless voice carried across the field before several senbon lodged themselves into Hinata dropping her to the ground.

Breathing heavily and unable to move Hinata could do nothing but watch as Haku moved towards her while drawing a kunai from his pouch.

Watching the ice users action Hinata was instantly taken back to their battle in Wave. Like there she was helpless to do anything to prevent what was about to come.

"So we've come full circle." Hinata whispered looking towards the boy who know stood over her.

"It seems so. But before the end I will grant you a final request."

"Tell me why I'm not good enough for him. Allow me to take with me the reason for my failure." Hinata asked.

"You wish to know why you aren't good enough? That is simple enough; it is because that is how you see yourself." Haku replied s he returned his weapon to it home.

"Since the beginning your only goal has been too gain Naruto-sama's attention. But what you failed to realize is that you already have his attention.

If he cared nothing for you then he would never have asked me to train you. If he did not believe in you, have faith in you, want to be with you then he would not have invested so much time and effort into trying to help you.

Your training has never been about helping you to grow physically strong because you are already strong. Naruto-sama's hope was that by giving you a goal to strive for you might gain confidence in yourself so that you could finally begin to see yourself as he sees you.

But instead of embracing my master's gift all you have done is squandered it by chasing after something you already held."

"You've said enough Haku! I think you have made your point clear." A serene yet powerful voice echoed through the field.

Instantly recognizing the voice's owner Haku dropped to one knee and turned his face to the ground.

"Mistress." Respectfully replied the ice user as the space beside him shimmered and a beautiful snow fox with eight flowing tails appeared.

Startled by the fox's appearance Hinata instinctively reached for a kunai with her remaining mobility only to be halted by Haku's hand upon her own.

"So this is the child that has stolen our kit's heart." Spoke the eight-tails as a wave of its' tail signaled Haku to back away.

Hearing the fox speak Hinata now understood that the being before her must be one of Naruto's summons and did her best to show the creature proper respect.

"Yes, My Lady." Haku simply answered as the fox begin to circle the Hyuga heir.

"And what is your name child?" Questioned the eight-tails.

"Hinata Hyuga; Fox-sama." Hinata humbly returned while the Vulpine continued to pace about her.

Still weary of the creature but curious as to who she was Hinata called upon her years of political and social training before asking; "May I ask who you are Fox-sama?"

"My name is Yukiko, current leader of the Vulpine. However, what should concern you the most is that I am Naruto-kun's mother." Replied the snow fox coming to rest before the heir.

"Naruto-kun's mother?" Hinata gasped in amazement as her eyes meet those of Yukiko's.

"Yes, his mother. Is that so strange to you?" Yukiko questioned.

Understanding that she might have unintentionally offended Yukiko Hinata did her best to humble herself before the snow fox.

"I meant no disrespect Yukiko-sama. Nor did I mean to imply that you had spoken falsely. It is just that for all the years that I have known him I have never heard him speak of you." Hinata honestly replied.

"There's no need to be so formal child. Only a fool wouldn't question my connection to Naruto-kun. After all I am what I am while he is something more."

"Thank you for understanding Yukiko-sama." Hinata said confused by Yukiko's response but unwilling to tempt the fox's seemingly good mood by questioning her about it.

"Please call me Yukiko. I prefer my friends to address me simply by my name. And as you are the one that my son would have at his side I would very much like for us to be friends." Spoke the snow fox as she waved off Hinata ingrained politeness.

"I would like that also." Hinata replied cheerfully.

"Then it's settled. The two of us shall endeavor to become the best of friends." Yukiko remarked as she turned her attention towards Haku.

"Haku, I wish to speak with Hinata alone. Please establish a privacy barrier to ensure that we are not disturbed."

"As you wish My Lady." Haku returned as he quickly formed the necessary seals before vanishing from sight.

"Now Hinata, I'm sure you have many questions you would like to ask me and I promise that in time I will answer all of them. But there is much we need to discuss beforehand. Specifically, your relationship with my son and the terms set forth for you possible engagement." Yukiko said somberly.

"I... I don't think that there is really much that needs to be discussed in those regards. Now that I understand what Naruto-kun was trying to do for me I realize I could never become the person that Naruto-kun believes me to be. I will never be anything more then what I am; a failure." Hinata softly replied.

Having already spoken to Naruto about Hinata Yukiko knew all to well the insecurities that the girl held. Years of being looked down upon and regarded as a hopeless failure had all but destroyed any sense of self worth that she might have had. A fact that caused Yukiko to feel nothing but pity for the Hyuga heir.

However, like her son, the Eight-tails could see the indomitable spirit that Hinata possessed. Despite the best efforts of her clan she had endured their ridicule and survived. She had not become the weakling they labeled her but instead had grown into a strong young woman who with but a little help could become someone to both be feared and respected.

"Both my son and Haku have told me a great deal about you over the last few weeks. They praised you for your kindness, strength, determination and willingness to do whatever was necessary to achieve your goals. The person they spoke of intrigued me. However, the person they spoke of is not the person before me now." Yukiko said confirming in Hinata's mind what she believed about herself to be true.

"Lady Yukiko, I know that I am not good enough. That I am nothing but a failure and that Naruto-kun has only done this out of pity for myself and my family. And for his kindness I will be forever grateful. However, Haku-sensai was correct when he said that I had wasted the opportunity given to me. So if you would be so kind; would you tell Naruto-k... I mean Naruto-sama that..."

"Enough child! I've grown weary of listening to your self-depreciative prattle.

I will not tell my son that the love of his life is not only giving up on him but on herself as well. If that, however, is what you wish then I would think that you would at least have the courtesy to tell him so to his face." Yukiko said interrupting Hinata before she could continue.

"Then again on some accounts you are correct. As far as I am concerned you will never be good enough for my son. But, as his mother no one will ever be good enough in my eyes. That doesn't mean, of course, that you aren't. On the contrary, you have something that makes you perfect for him in every way imaginable." Yukiko said giving Hinata a slim sliver of hope.

"What is it? What do I have that would make me prefect for Naruto-kun?" Hinata curiously asked only for Yukiko too look at her as though she had suddenly grown another head.

"His heart, foolish child." Answered the eight-tails causing Hinata blush and turn away. "Although, in this instance, that will not be enough.

The challenge that my son issued was not done because he believed you lacking but because of the demands of our clan. The Vulpine, as a people, are strong, demandingly proud, and fiercely loyal. Nearly every action we take we do so for the benefit of our family and friends. For us the individual will never be as important as the whole. And it is because of this mentality that we have grown as strong as we have. But, more importantly it is in this way of thinking that we choose our leaders.

For the Vulpine, our leaders must not only be strong they must embody the very essence of what we as a people strive to be. Naruto-kun will be such a leader. However, for the Vulpine it is not enough that our leaders embody our beliefs. Their mates must also and if you are to be his mate then you must embody those beliefs as well.

Which is why I want you to fully understand why all of this has been done for you.

You may not realize it but you are very much like my son. Your beliefs and values are everything that the Vulpine would wish for in the mate of their leader. But these qualities are not all that my people require in those that will lead them." Explained Yukiko.

"Your clan does not seem so much different from my own. As such, like my own clan, I do not think that they would accept me." Hinata sadly reasoned.

"Unfortunately, on that, I would have to agree with you." Yukiko replied. "That does not mean, however, that their minds can not be changed." Continued the eight-tails causing Hinata a good deal of confusion.

" Your training with Haku has reached its' limit for now. Therefore you will need a new teacher if you are willing to continue." Yukiko offhandedly commented.

"Of course I'm willing to continue but with the Chūnin Exams only a few weeks away there no way I would ever be able to..."

"True, time would be a problem if you were to continue training within the village. However, you will be training in my home, Kitsune no no Ōkoku. While there for every day that passes an hour will have gone by here. Meaning that you will be able to gain roughly a years worth of training over the course of the next month. More importantly you will be able to become acquainted with members of my clan and learn our ways." Yukiko explained to the awe of the Hyuga heir.

"But who among your clan would be willing to teach me."

"There are several from whom I expect you to learn but I will be your primary teacher." Replied Yukiko.

"I'm honored that you would be willing to take such an interest in me." Hinata humbly said as she bowed towards the eight-tails.

"Do not be mistaken your training so far will seem like warm-up compared to what you will go though under my tutelage.

Besides if you make my son happy then my helping you to make him happy makes me happy."

"I understand Sensei and will strive to do my very best." Hinata replied while not really understanding the last part of Yukiko's statement but more than willing to go along with it.

"Very well then, tonight you will inform your father that you will be leaving on a month long training trip but will return the day before the start of the exams. In the morning you will meet with Haku at your usual time and he will transport you to Kitsune no no Ōkoku." Yukiko said before standing and shimmering away without allowing Hinata time to question her.

OoOoO

"Do you guys really think that we are ready for the Chūnin Exams? I mean we've only been genin for six months and..."

"Oh, can it Chōji! Just because you're scared doesn't mean that the exams are anything to be worried about. Besides, from what I've heard all the rookies from our class are going to be participating. So what would it say about us if we didn't?" Ino harshly spoke interrupting her big boned teammate.

"It would probable say that we were smart enough not to go running into a situation that we are clearly not ready for just so our sensei can save face." Shikamaru lazily said while gazing at a passing cloud.

Annoyed by the pineapple haired boys remarks Ino huffed before returning her attention to the Akimichi heir.

"Regardless of what lazy bones thinks, I still say that it can't be all that hard. Especially if forehead and that bastard Naruto are going to enter. I mean seriously out of all of us those two have to be the weakest." Ino snidely remarked.

Glancing towards the female of the group Shikamaru rolled his eyes and groaned.

"And what was that look for?" Ino angrily questioned.

"Come on guys, can we not start this again?" Chōji said attempting to head off the argument that he knew was about to begin.

Since witnessing Sasuke and Sakura's defeat at Naruto's hand Ino had taken every opportunity to argue that the blond shinobi had somehow cheated during the test. Refusing steadfastly, despite Shikamaru's impeccably logical argument to the contrary, to even consider that the dead last of the class was anything but that.

"Fine by me." Shika returned glancing over to his best friend.

"Well it's not fine by me. In fact I think that it's past time that we had this out once and for all." Ino hotly began before speeding up in order to block Shikamaru's path. "Every time someone mentions how unfair it was that Sasuke-kun was cheated out of becoming a genin with the rest of us you come charging in to defend that bastard. And I for one want to know exactly why.

I mean it's not like we don't all know that he had to have cheated to win. Sure he might have been able to beat forehead but Sasuke was the Rookie of the Year while Naruto was the dead last. There is simply no way he could have won that fight without cheating. I know it, you know it, hell even people who weren't there know it. So I dare you, mister know it all, too prove to me beyond a shadow of doubt that you're right and the rest of us are wrong."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled to himself while showing only casual interest in his blond teammate before turning towards a small ramen stand a few blocks away.

"What, giving up already?" Ino said smirkingly.

Ignoring Ino's comment and continuing on his way the Nara heir called over his shoulder; "You dared me to prove to you that you're wrong about Naruto. Since you won't take my word for it I figure the only proof you will ever really accept is that of your own eyes."

For a moment doubt began to creep into Ino's mind as the possibility that her belief in Sasuke might be misplaced. However, as quickly as the thought had manifest itself her devotion to the last Uchiha told her that such thoughts were absolutely absurd. Still, she was curious to see exactly how Shikamaru intended to prove her wrong and quickly followed the rest of Team Ten.

Pausing a few moments at the ramen stand Ino watched with ever increasing curiosity as Shika and Chōji spoke with a woman slightly older than herself before turning towards the training grounds.

Nearly an hour and several training grounds later Ino's patience had reached its' limit and the blond decided to let her frustration known. "Enough already! You've been stalling for long enough Shikamaru. Either prove to me that I'm wrong and your right or be a man and admit that you were wrong and that Naruto could never have beaten Sasuke without cheating." Ino said haughtily.

"You wanted proof and proof is what I'm trying to give you but you need to be patient. Or are you so worried that you might be wrong that you want to turn away without ever learning the truth." Said the Nara as he continued to lead his teammates forward.

"What do I have to be afraid of. You're the one that should be..." Ino began as Team Ten came into full view of Training Ground Fifty-nine.

Slipping his hands into his pockets Shikamaru lend himself against a nearby tree and said; "You wanted proof that Naruto was strong enough to beat Sasuke Ino? Well there's your proof."

As she looked out into the training ground Ino could only stare in awe as nearly a thousand copies of Naruto were hard at work training in everything from taijutsu to fūinjutsu. "It's not possible. No one should be able to..." Ino slowly said as she scanned over the sea of clones before her eyes fell on a single Naruto sitting alone with four spiraling spheres of chakra circling around him. "It's not possible..."

"This is how Naruto was able to beat Sasuke Ino. He pushes himself harder than anyone I've ever seen. Training in ways that other shinobi can only dream of. In ways that would destroy a lesser man. Chōji and I discovered this side of Naruto a few years ago. At first we thought the same thing that you must be thinking now, that it's some kind of trick. But I assure you that everything you're seeing is real.

Naruto isn't the failure that we all believed him to be. If you took the time to get to know him you would understand how wrong we all were about him and as your teammate I advise you to do." Shika explained as Chōji nodded in agreement.

"A few years... then he was training like this even when we were in the Academy." Ino said more to herself than her companions.

"To be honest I'd guess that he's been training like this a lot long then that but I can only attest to the last few years."

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Ino asked turning her attention to the Nara heir.

"Why would we? He's not doing anything that we didn't do ourselves. He's just doing it in a way that none of us ever could." Shika replied.

"That's exactly what you should have said something!" Ino replied turning back to the clone army.

"Why? Is there some law I don't know about that says that Naruto Uzumaki isn't allowed to do things differently from others or have secrets of his own.

But this is besides the point. You wanted to know how Naruto was able to beat Sasuke and now you have your answer." Shikamaru simply said as he caught a clone's eye before he and Chōji began to make their way into the village proper. "This is all been far to troublesome for my taste so we're heading back."

Like most of Sasuke's fan club Ino had from time to time secretly watched the last Uchiha train himself in the ninja arts. And whereas the regiment he put himself through put her own and many others to shame it did not compare to what she was seen of her fellow blond.

Never in her life had she even imagined that Naruto's level of training was possible. Yet alone, that it would be done by the so called class failure. However, even she couldn't deny the truth with the proof staring her blatantly in the face. Rather, Ino had no choice but to accept it and concede that for everything she had ever believed she knew about Naruto Uzumaki she knew nothing at all.

"For everything I have ever said against you. For all the cruel and hurtful things I have ever said about you. For doubting you and for questioning your honor and determination I ask your forgiveness." Ino humbly said as she bowed towards the mass of clones before running from the training ground without ever seeing the smiling clone above her vanish in a poof of smoke.

OoOoO

With only two weeks remaining before the start of the Chūnin Exams Naruto found himself wishing that he could be among its participants. Of course he was well aware that because of his prior training and his ability to harness Kurama's power he was far and beyond the level of any genin. However, his desire to participate wasn't because he wanted too show that he was superior to the others but rather he wanted to experience what it would be like to be paired with his actual peers.

Since being assigned to Team Kakashi Naruto had only interacted with older chūnin and jōnin shinobi. Not that he was complaining. The benefit of being teamed with veterans of his chosen profession was tremendous considering that they could give him what his years of training could not; experience.

Still, in many ways all that he had gained did not compare to what he had lost. Due to circumstances of his birth and the views of the majority of the Leaf Naruto had never had anything liken to a traditional childhood. He had never been able to interact with children his own age in any positive way and as the result had never gained those life experiences that help define children like most adolescence do.

In truth it was only after he had been adopted by the Vulpine did Naruto gain any sense of what it really meant to have friends or family. Yet, even with the formation of those bonds Naruto's childhood was anything but normal.

Because of the unfounded hatred of its people and their willingness to do him harm Naruto never spent a great deal of time in the village. And the time he did spend was chiefly to convince the people that he was still there and alive.

After all if they believed otherwise then it might be discovered that he was secretly being trained by the vulpine and others who sympathized with him. And nothing good could possible come from people who hated and feared him learning that he was being trained by the very source of their fear.

Still, regardless of how much he might want to be among them Naruto knew that it was something that could never be. The path his life would take had been determined the moment Kurama had been placed in his care. But then again, when he really considered the path he had chosen and the road that still lay out before him Naruto could not help but think that even if he was given the chance he wouldn't change a thing.

Especially now that he was that much closer to achieving the hopes and dreams of himself and his clan.

OoOoO

With the emergence of the fourth tail Naruto had discovered that both his chakra and youkai capacity had significantly increased to levels well beyond what he previously held. And although Kurama had insured him that the increase was nothing beyond his control Naruto had decided that it would be beneficial for both himself and his blades to increase his training regime. A sentiment that the Demon Lord could not argue with, as training in any form was always in some way beneficial, even though Kurama still felt any such modification to his son's established routine would be point less until he gained the sixth tail.

Bleeding from a deep cut in his left arm and trying to catch his breath Naruto cautiously watched his humanized blades as they slowly began to position themselves in order to attack. Over the course of the last several hours the trio had been engaged in deadly game of cats and mouse. And unfortunately for the Vulpine heir he was currently held the part of the mouse.

Still despite the numerical disadvantage Naruto had given as good as he had gotten. A fact that was attested too by Anri's broken arm and Saito's wounded shoulder.

"Naruto-sama as much as I would like to continue I'm afraid that I have nearly exhausted all of my chakra. So before I go allow me to show you something new." Saito calmly spoke before nodding towards Anri and beginning too gather his remaining energy.

Understanding her brother's silent request Anri dashed forward intent on keeping their master occupied in order to allow Saito the time he needed to prepare.

Not knowing what the twins were planning for him but positive that whatever it was he did not want to be on the receiving end of it Naruto attempted to put some distance between himself and the other male.

Anri, however, was not about to allow her brother's final gambit to go to waste and quickly engaged her master cutting off his retreat.

"Shit!" Naruto mumbled as Anri bore fiercely down upon him before suddenly breaking off her a moment before Saito yelled out "Quake With Fear!"

Slamming his fists into the ground Saito forced his chakra into the earth causing it to suddenly quake and fissure as razor sharp spikes shot upwards to blindly tear through anything in their path. Caught in the jutsu Naruto did his best to dodge and weave through the emerging spikes while trying to keep from slipping into one of the massive fissures that riddled the field before vanishing in a flash of crimson.

Appearing just outside the range of the attack Naruto breathed heavily checked over the multitude of lacerations he had received before turned his gaze upon Saito and the destruction he had caused.

"That was far to close for comfort. If he wasn't nearly out of chakra..." Naruto mumbled before the sense of impending doom washed over him.

"Frozen Tempest!" Anri called out as a maelstrom of ice and snow slammed down onto Naruto's position forcing the Vulpine heir to quickly substitute with the scattered remains of Saito's jutsu.

"Damn! I'm begging to think you guys are really trying to kill me!" Cursed the blond appearing upon the shattered remains of the training ground.

"Do you not always say that for our training to be utmost effective we should come at you with the intent to kill?" Anri softly chuckled before she and her brother puffed out of existence as the remainder of their chakra left them.

Shacking his head at the remark Naruto could not argue with Anri's parting words. After all he had been the one to stress the need to push their training to the extreme if they ever truly wished to move beyond their current limitations.

"Never thought that one would come back to bite me in the ass." Mumbled the blond as his stomach growled and his thoughts turned towards Ichirakus' and the savory goodness that awaited him there.

OoOoO

"This use to be amusing. Now it's just sad." Toji tiredly said as he watched Sasuke fail once again to perform the Pillar of Hades.

"Shut up! You're just jealous that you don't know any powerful jutsu!" Sakura said turning on the boy beside her.

"Neither does he." Returned Toji before starting to walk away. "Sensei if it's all the same to you I'm going to train on my own. I rather not wast the whole day watching Sasuke try to perform a jutsu he has no chance of performing."

"Sure, go ahead just make sure to be here in the morning. There's only a couple of weeks left before the exams and you three still need to lot of work." Jinto replied while silently wishing that he could leave as well. "Sakura you should probably take the afternoon to train as well. I'll stay and try to give Sasuke a hand."

"I'd rather stay and help Sasuke-kun Sensei." Sakura replied much to the displeasure of her sensei and fellow teammate.

Since the formation of Team 12 Jinto had focused on creating a powerful front line force. Between Sasuke's natural talent with ninjutsu and and Toji's high affinity for taijutsu he had the making of highly balanced team. At least until you tried to include Sakura into the equation.

Despite being name the academy's top kunoichi for her year Sakura was far from being an ideal shinobi. Choosing to spend more time idolizing Sasuke rather than focusing on her training Sakura's abilities had not progressed and she was quickly becoming a detriment to her team.

"Sakura, that wasn't a suggestion. There's nothing you can do to help Sasuke with his training. But if you truly want to help him then you should improve your own skills so that you want hold him or Toji back during the exams." Sternly told the pink haired girl.

" Yes Sensei." Sakura dispassionately replied knowing that it would be foolish to argue with the elder shinobi Sakura relented and did as she had been told.

With Toji and Sakura no longer about Jinto turned his attention to the last Uchiha. "Alright Sasuke let's pick up were we left off. Nature manipulation allows a shinobi to change or enhance a jutsu." Jinto explained all the while cursing himself for the betrayal he was committing against his other students.

A proud and honorable man Jinto Susahara had never wanted to be sensei to a genin team. Rather the only thing he wanted out of life was to serve his village and survive long enough to retire and open a small dojo where he would pass on his knowledge to those he determined deserving of his time and attention.

Unfortunately, like many shinobi he had developed various vices to help him deal with the stresses of his chosen profession. In Jinto case those vices tended to be geared towards gambling and women. Which would not have been a problem except that his gambling had led to the accumulation of a sizable debt which was currently held by Aritomo Hideyoshi.

A fact which had led to Jinto's current moral dilemma. When he had first been approached by Hideyoshi he had simply been asked to become the sensei to Team 12 in order that Sasuke would not have to wait another year for a sensei to become available to lead his team. And if it had ended there it would have been fine. However, as the Chūnin Exam approached the council, for there own reasons, wanted to ensure that Sasuke was promoted at any cost. Even if that meant that Jinto would abandon training his other students in favor of the Uchiha.

"I don't know how or when but I promise I make this up to you Toji, Sakura." Jinto told himself as he focused his attention on Sasuke.

OoOoO

With only a week before the start of the Chūnin Exams Konohagakure was abuzz with excitement. From all over the Elemental Nations genin teams from the various villages were assembling in the hopes of earning promotion.

"There seems to be far more entries this time around." Kakashi casually said he and Anko watched a team of Stone shinobi pass through the main gates from their perch above the streets.

"That just makes things more interesting." Replied the snake mistress.

"Only you would think that having a large amount of foreign shinobi inside our walls as interesting. Especially after Lord Hokage's earlier briefing."

"Oh lighten up Kakashi. We both know that village security is at the highest it's been in the last few years. Besides I seriously doubt that the bastard would just attack us openly." Anko returned.

"I suppose you're right but I'd feel better if there were less foreign shinobi in the village given the potential threat."

"Whatever..." Anko said as she returned her attention to the village below. "Oh and look here the little gaki seems to have found something interesting to occupy his time.

Turning too see what Anko was referring to Kakashi watched Naruto confront a couple of Sand shinobi who appeared to be harassing an unknown civilian.

"I'm sure that whatever it is Naruto is more than capable of handling it." Replied the cyclops before returning his attention to another part of the village.

"Your just no fun anymore." Anko said with a pout.

OoOoO

"I would suggest for your own sake that while here you refrain from causing trouble." Naruto said eying the trio before him.

"Mother senses your power and desires your blood. I will give it to her and prove my existence." Spoke the shortest of the Sand shinobi.

Turning his attention towards the speaker Naruto smirked as he moved forward while allowing his chakra and killing intent to leak out causing the boy's eyes to widen with concern.

"I don't really give a fuck what your mother wants. As long as you are in this village you will act according to our rules. If you can't handle that then I suggest that you go home now. Otherwise should you step out of line again I will personally beat the shit out of you, rip that deranged raccoon out of your head, seal it in jar and ship your ass back to Suna in a body-bag." Naruto whispered so the others wouldn't hear before stepping back.

"How do you..." Begin the shaken boy.

"You aren't the only shinobi that's been forced to make a sacrifice for their village. Nor are you the strongest of those that have. I would advise you to find your place in the world before assuming that others are beneath you." Naruto sternly advised while ceasing the flow of killing intent.

"W...ho are y...ou?" Asked the boys female teammate as she struggled to compose herself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Replied the blond glancing towards the other shinobi.

"Uzumaki-san I...I apologize for myself and my teammates. I am Gaara of the Desert and these are my siblings Temari and Kankurō. You have my word that we will not cause any other problems during our stay." The now identified Gaara said as he bowed towards the blond.

"I'll hold you to that." Naruto replied before vanishing in swirl of fiery leaves.

Looking to her brother Temari couldn't understand what had just happened. As long as she could remember she had never seen Gaara give anyone such a high degree of respect.

"Gaara..." Kankurō began before being stopped by Temari grasping his arm.

"Brother, sister if either of you do anything to cause trouble during our stay here I will not hesitate to kill you." Gaara said with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Exactly who was that guy to cause Gaara to act like this." Temari wondered while still clutching Kankurō's arm.

"Gaara what's going on? He was only one guy." Kankurō questioned pulling his arm away from Temari.

Without acknowledging him Gaara begin to walk towards the hotel where they were staying.

"I do not know exactly who he is but whoever he is Mother is afraid of his power."

Hearing Gaara admit that his inner demon was afraid caused both Temari and Kankurō paled as they considered exactly how powerful the blond was to cause a demon to fear him.

"We need to talk to Sensei." Kankurō offhandedly said as he a Temari moved to catch up with their rapidly departing brother.

OoOoO

"Where the fuck is that bitch!" Kiba growled as he stared at the academy gates.

"You need to calm yourself Kiba-san. There is still plenty of time before the start of the exam. Hinata-san will be here." Shino calmly said.

Looking to his companion Kiba huffed before resuming his solo march. "How can you be so confident that she'll be here. After all isn't it obvious that she doesn't give a fuck about our team. I mean what kind of teammate just goes off without any word as too where their going or why?"

"We were both there when Kurenai-sensei explained Hinata-san's absence from the team. Or would you deny her the opportunity that was offered her simply because of your own misplaced feelings." Questioned the bug user as he idly petted Akamaru.

Unfazed by the subtle remark Kiba huffed and began to pace back and forth. "And what the hell is up with that! We're suppose to be a team and she abandons us to train on her own! The exams are suppose to be about teamwork so you'd think that it would be a good ideal to train as team!"

"I can not deny that it would be wise for a team in a team competition to train together. However, we are not team nor have we ever been." Shino casually replied surprising the dog user.

"What the fuck Shino?"

"You act surprised but you know as well as I that it's the truth. And while it's true that we function as a cohesive unit we are not a team. A fact that is largely due to your obsession with Hinata-san and your desire to dominate her." Shino said turning his attention towards his companion.

"You're wrong Shino. I admit that I did have a thing for the bitch but that done and over. The moment she disrespected me in public was the moment everything changed."

"That may be so, Kiba-san, however by that time the damage was already done." Quickly countered the bug user.

"Fine! Hinata is a bitch. I pursued her. Perhaps, I was too aggressive and maybe I took things a little too far. That's how the game is played.

However, that doesn't excuse the fact that the bitch disrespected me and that's something she's going to have to answer for." Kiba growled out.

Knowing that Kiba had missed the point he was trying to make Shino was about to try again when Akamaru alerted them of the arrival of their final team member.

"Shino-kun, Kiba-san! I'm sorry I'm late." Hinata called out as she jogged towards the boys.

Stepping closer to the dog user Shino lowered his voice so that only Kiba would hear. "I don't know what you have planned Kiba-san but I will be watching."

"Watch all you want Bug Boy it want change a thing." Kiba returned before moving towards the academy entrance.

To be continued.


	16. Ch 15: Plots, plans, and an ass kicking

Rise of the Demon King

By Revelias

OoOoO

Author's Note: I don't in any way own Naruto or anything contained within the Naruto universe.

I am only borrowing the characters for the duration of this story so please don't sue me.

Sorry for the long absence and I know had promised to have this out a few weeks after the last chapter but unfortunately writing has to take a back seat to real life.

As usual feedback good or bad is always welcome.

Thank you all for your continued interest in my humble offerings.

OoOoO

_Chapter 15: Plots, plans, and an ass kicking_

"Neji-san, I'm sure you're curious as too why we asked you here today." Saburo stated as he and the gathered members of the Hyūga council observed the young man standing before them. "But, rest assured that this informal inquiry is not directed at you. Rather, given your participation in the recent Chūnin Exams we felt that you might be in the position to answer several questions we have concerning those events."

Considering the Elder's words and the fact that not all of the elders were in attendance Neji realized right away that something was off. Whatever the gathered elders were after he had not been their first choice for gaining information. "I will try to answer any questions you may have to the best of my knowledge."

"We never considered that you would not." Shigeko stated leveling her aged eyes on Neji.

Coughing into his hand in order to gain the attention of the room Kenzo begin the inquisition by saying, "Let us begin by confirming what we already know."

"Meaningless and a waste of time!" Saburo interrupted. "What is the point of confirming what is known? We should just ask the boy what we want to know and move ahead."

Giving his fellow councilman look of disapproval Kenzo cleared his throat before mumbling to himself and continuing.

"Very well.

Neji-san, it is our understanding that the second part of the Chūnin Exams was a survival exercise held in Training Ground Forty-four. We are also aware that both your team and Lady Hinata's completed the exercise but due to the number of remaining competitors there was a need for some sort of intermediate competition.

From here we have been unable to gather any reliable information. Based solely on the rumors that have reached us we have concluded that the competition consisted of single combat between the remaining competitors. However, we have yet to learn anything about those matches. It is because of this that we now turn to you to provide us with an explanation of those events." Kenzo explained.

Still unsure of the Elder's motives Neji paused for a moment before saying; "As you have said Lord Kenzo after the completion of the second exam Lord Hokage informed the remaining teams that there were too many shinobi to move on to the finale round. Therefore it was decided that preliminary matches would be held between randomly chosen shinobi. The winners would then move on the final competition which is to be held next month." Neji explained.

"Yes, yes. We understand that much boy. What we want to know is the circumstances of those matches." Saburo admonished before pausing and going on to say; "Specifically, we want to know about Lady Hinata's match and the techniques, jutsu, and your personal observations of her performance."

Understanding, at last, what the elders were after Neji could not hide his disgust. Where it was true that he held no love for the main house even he would never allow his hatred to grow so strong as to betray his fellow clansmen.

"And you can wipe that look from your face. We all know how you truly feel about the main houses and how you blame Hiashi for your father's death."

Allowing his posture to relax Neji smirked as he said; "Regardless of how I feel about Lord Hiashi and the main houses I am remain loyal."

"No one is questioning your loyalty boy nor have we asked you to do anything that would cause anyone else to question it. We simply want to learn of the girls abilities." Kenzo said confident that Neji would see things as he wished him too.

Thinking over what he had been told Neji could not deny the ring of truth in the old man's words.

"Very well, I will tell you what you wish to know. However, just so that we are clear, I am not doing this to help you. I am doing this because I know you will use it to hurt them." Neji calmly said.

"Your motivation means little and your words even less. However you justify your actions when the final tally is taken your hands will be no more clean then our own." Retorted Saburo causing Neji to sharply glare at the man before telling the Elders what they wanted to know.

"Lady Hinata was matched against her teammate Kiba Inuzuka. A pairing that at first glance seemed to heavily favored the Inuzuka. However, as is often the case in the shinobi world appearances can be deceiving." Neji began.

**Flashback**

Training Ground Forty-four Tower, Three days ago

Hinata's heart ached as she looked into Kiba's eyes. Even from across the arena floor she could clearly see her teammates intent. Before her time among the Vulpine she might never have understood Kiba's intentions but after a year under the tutelage of Yukiko and Tadao she all to familiar with the look her teammate held.

"He intends to kill me." Hinata whispered as she readied herself.

However disturbing, Kiba's intentions towards her were they came as no surprise to Hinata. She had begun to suspect his true motivations during Team Eight's time in the Forest of Death. Repeated failed warnings of incoming dangers, kunai being thrown too close to her person during skirmishes with other teams, and other ill timed events might on their own been written off but taken together painted a vivid picture of betrayal. If truth be told had it not been for Shino's timely interventions she might have been either seriously injured or dead already.

"Although killing is allowed should your opponent surrender or I declare them unable to continue the match will immediately end." The proctor, Hayate Gekkō, declared before signaling for the match to begin.

"Looks like it just you and me Hinata." Kiba said as he tossed a food pill to Akamaru.

"It doesn't have to be this way Inuzuka-san. If you would just let go of your..."

"Oh, we're way past that Bitch!" Kiba growled interrupting Hinata. "Let's go Akamaru! Transformation Jutsu, Man Beast Mimicry!" Yelled the feral boy as his companion leapt upon his back before transforming into a his twin.

Understanding that diplomacy was no longer an option and being fully aware of the damage Kiba could cause Hinata slipped into a defensive posture.

Dashing forward Kiba was determined not to allow Hinata a chance to use her clan's signature style of taijutsu. Deciding instead to quickly neutralize her before dishing out as much punishment as possible before delivering the final blow.

"All right Akamaru, remember what I said, no mercy! Fang Passing Fang!" Kiba screamed as he and the transformed Akamaru leaped forward and began to rapidly spin.

Being well aware with exactly how devastating Kiba's attack could be Hinata knew she had to act quickly.

Watching as the twin spirals of destruction came ever closer Hinata waited to the last possible moment before swiftly performing several signs before slapping the ground and calling out 'Earth Style, Enclosing Wall!'

With the completion of the jutsu a large earthen wall sprung up to serve as Hinata's shield against the incoming attack.

"Damn it!" Kiba mentally hissed know that neither he nor Akamaru could avoid the newly formed obstetrical but hoping that it's destruction would cause Hinata some injury.

"Did we get her?" Kiba questioned looking back at the rubble left after his attack.

"Not even close!" Hinata yelled as she burst from the arena floor directly below the transformed Akamaru causing him to leap back to avoid her initial attack.

Landing a few feet away from the pair and taking advantage of their momentary surprise Hinata quickly performed several signs before sinking her hands to the ground and saying 'Earth Style, Fist of Stone!'

Above the arena Kurenai was amazed to see the vast improvement her student had made in such a relatively short time. And if truth be told a little frightened. Never in her time as a shinobi had she ever heard of anyone increasing their abilities in so little time.

"Do not worry Sensei. Although she had grown significantly stronger she is still the same person that she was before." Shino assured after reading Kurenai's perplexed expression.

Knowing in her heart that Shino was correct Kurenai returned her attention to the match below while silently vowing to have a long talk with Hinata in the very near future.

"Round two." Hinata said as she ripped her stone encased fist from the floor and vanished from sight only to reappear before a bewildered Akamaru.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled in warning only to watch in horror as Hinata grasped the ninken by the head and brutally smash him into the arena wall before delivering a powerful uppercut to the stomach causing him to revert to his original form.

Not wishing to cause the ninken and further harm Hinata carefully lowered Akamaru to the ground before trading places with rubble from the damaged wall just as Kiba attempted to strike her from behind.

Realizing that she had evaded him Kiba quickly turned to find his opponent only to see Hinata's smiling face before hearing her say 'You are within my deviation!'

From the observation deck nearly all the Konoha shinobi were shocked by the direction the match had taken. For them to witness Hinata, the shy Hyūga heiress, so easily defeat one of the strongest of their class was unimaginable.

In the end it had only taken a few seconds for Hinata to deliver the deciding blows to end the match.

"Kiba Inuzuka is unable to continue. Winner, Hinata Hyūga!" Hayate declared as he signaled for a medical team to attend to Kiba.

Being declared the victor Hinata allowed herself an appreciative smile before turning to rejoin the remainder of Team Eight. However, before leaving Hinata decided to leave Kiba with a final thought.

"You and I have been teammates from the very beginning and despite the misunderstanding between us I would have never thought that your anger towards me would have led to this. But knowing what you had planned for me today only confirms what I have suspected for some time.

You can't be trusted and because of that everyone knows now exactly what kind of person you are. But that aside, I have no doubt that even after what has passed today you won't leave well enough alone. So next time you decide to come after me just know that what you felt today was only an inkling of what I'm capable of. Come after me again and I won't hesitate to put you down like the mangy cur you are."

Standing Hinata offered Kiba a sickly sweet smile before moving to where Akamaru lay. Lifting the injured pup into her arms Hinata carefully held him close to her body. "I'm so sorry for hurting you Akamaru. None of this was your fault." Hinata whispered to the ninken taking a food pill from her pouch. "Try to eat this. It will make you feel better."

Despite his master's feelings towards her Akamaru considered Hinata to be part of his extended pack and trusted her completely. Whining slightly the ninken accepted the offered pill which instantly began to flood his body with its' healing properties.

"Now just rest and you'll be feeling better than ever before you know it." Hinata said as she gently passed the ninken to a medic before walking towards the observation deck.

**End flashback**

"... afterwards the next match was called." Neji concluded.

"It's seems that we have been underestimating Hiashi's whelp." Saburo said turning his attention onto Neji. "After seeing her fight first hand how would you rate the girls abilities, Neji-san?"

"It would be a lie if I were to say that Lady Hinata's improvement was not surprising. However, considering her age and training it really shouldn't be. As far as the jutsu she used they were both low level and would not be that difficult for a genin to learn given the time and proper attention. As to extent she displayed in using the Gentle Fist it was barely above the level of fourth year practitioner.

But, to answer your question, I suspect that the only reason she was able to win was because she was able to learn her new skills while training away from her team and had the element of surprise on her side. Against a more seasoned and prepared foe she would have easily fallen."

"So if she had faced you instead of the Inuzuka..." Kenzo began.

"I would have crushed her."

Smiling at Neji confident response Shigeko chose that moment to stroke boys ego. "A bold statement. One that I believe you have been given the opportunity to back up in the upcoming finals."

"There is nothing bold about it. What I have said is not a boast but a simple statement of fact. In this world fate determines everything we do. It was fate that my father was born second to the clan head. It was fate that forced him to start a branch house. It was fate that demanded his death in the place of his brother and it is by fates hand that I will avenge that travesty." Neji confidently replied never allowing his eyes to fall from the gathered elders.

"With such an ally you can not lose. But what is your plan for Hiashi's heir? Do you simply wish too defeat her and prove yourself the stronger? Would that be enough to quench your thirst for vengeance?" Shigeko snidely asked.

"Simply defeating her could never be enough. But, for the time being it will serve my purposes." Neji replied before bowing and leaving Shigeko and the others.

"This puts our plans in doubt Shigeko." Kenzo said.

"You worry to much my friend. The plan will not fail simply because one small piece is out of place." Saburo returned. "When all is said and done we will achieve all of our goals and the Hyūga will reap the benefits of our efforts."

With those word the assembled elders adjourned for the evening never knowing that their secret meeting had not been as secret as they had hoped it to be.

OoOoO

Setting atop the head of the fourth Naruto felt the subtle pull summoning him to Kurama's side.

"You summoned Father?" Naruto asked as he appeared before the Demon King.

"My son, your training in the sage arts has progressed faster than any other in clan history. Beyond that since joining the Vulpine you have embraced our traditions and teachings with a zeal that many of our own people have never shown.

To this end, I believe that you are ready to begin training in the demon arts. Through which, if successful, an entirely new world of techniques and abilities will be opened to you. However, to study the arts is not for the faint of heart or weak of will.

The demon arts are like nothing you have ever experienced. The toll they demand upon ones soul can be crippling. Of those that have attempted to embrace them only a handful have ever completed the training.

The choice therefore must be yours my son. I will not force this path upon you. But considering the task you have undertaken I would advise you that can never have too little power." Kurama explained as looked upon his son.

Considering both Kurama's advice and warning Naruto arrived at his decision easily.

"When do you begin."

OoOoO

"Are you sure the information is correct?" Questioned Sarutobi while continuing to read over the reports before him.

"I'm afraid so. My agents took great care to ensure the accuracy of the information before relaying it." Replied Danzō while shuffling through several additional reports.

"Then it seems that we have little choice but to prepare for the worst.

Inform the Shinobi Council, Anbu Commander, _Ibiki _Morino, Kakashi and the Elders that we will assemble for an emergency meeting within the hour. If Sand and Sound wish for war then we will oblige them." Sarutobi said standing and turning his gaze upon the village.

"I will have them summoned right away Hokage-sama." Danzō replied before bowing and leaving to carry out the Third's command."

With Danzō's departure Sarutobi returned his attention to the piles of papers littering his desk. Given what might result from the upcoming meeting the ideal of doing routine paperwork somehow seemed relaxing to the village leader.

"Oh well." The Third mumbles as he began to read through one of Team Kakashi's recently completed mission reports. Caring as he did for Kakashi's second Sarutobi could not help but chuckle as he read though some of the comments of the secondary team-members before an ideal started to form.

"Ox!" Called out the Professor as the desired Anbu appeared and knelt before his leader.

"My Lord."

"Locate Naruto Uzumaki and have him report to me immediately." Sarutobi commanded.

"By your will Lord Hokage." Ox replied before vanishing in order to carry out the Third's orders.

Returning to the mission report still in his hand Sarutobi spared a small smile before setting it aside. "He's grown so much. I can only hope that it will be enough for the task ahead."

OoOoO

The council chamber was filled with speculations as the gathered shinobi waited for the Hokage's arrival.

"What do you think this all about Shikaku?" Chōza asked his longtime friend.

"I'm not sure but whatever is going on it can't be good considering the people here." Replied the Nara clan head causing the larger man to take note of the gathered company.

"I see what you mean. I can somewhat understand having only half the council and the elders here... but the others." Acknowledged Chōza just as the door to the chamber opened and the Third entered the room.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. But what we need to discuss could very well effect the future of the village so please take your seats so that we might begin." Sarutobi said as he moved to his place at the council table.

"Several weeks ago our intelligence network learned that the Kazekage had entered into secret talks with representatives from Otogakure.

Understandably this in itself was not necessarily a reason to be concerned. However, with the Wind Daimyo's reduction of Suna's budget and his sending of high level mission to other villages our agents were advised to look further into the situation.

Earlier today we received word that our concerns were justified. Our agents in Sunagakure have verified that the Sand and Sound have entered into a military alliance and plan to attack Konohagakure sometime within the next month." Sarutobi explained causing murmurs of concern to fill the room.

"Excuse me Lord Hokage but is all the information we have?" Shikaku asked.

"Unfortunately it is." Sarutobi began. "However, the lack of intelligence only means that we must be that much more diligent in planning our response."

Around the room the gathered shinobi nodded in agreement.

"Where do we begin?" Tsume asked.

OoOoO

Appearing in a burst of purple flames a small fox found herself in the presence of the current head of the Vulpine. Wasting no time in showing the proper respect the small creature lowered its head and waited for her presence to be acknowledged.

"You have returned Mika-chan. What do you have to report?" Yukiko asked of her young spy.

Lifting her face toward the eight-tails Mika worriedly replied; "It is as you predicted Mistress. Hinata-neechan's clans is making plans against her."

"Do not worry yourself little one. When the time comes Naruto-kun and I will be ready." Replied the snow fox flicking her tongue across her maw.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 16: A clans betrayal

Rise of the Demon King

By Revelias

OoOoO

Author's Note: I don't in any way own Naruto or anything contained within the Naruto universe.

I am only borrowing the characters for the duration of this story so please don't sue me.

Apologies for the long time between updates but I've kinda wrote myself into a corner with this story and have been trying to find my way out. But don't worry loyal readers I seem to be back on track and will continue on until the very end.

As always reviews good or bad are welcome.

OoOoO

_Chapter 16: A clans betrayal _

OoOoO

As with the village itself each clan of Konohagakure is controlled by a governing body. For the majority of the clans this comes in the form of a clan council consisting of select key members who serve as advisers to the clan head.

In the case of the Hyūga clan this concept is taken a step further in that each member of the council may also serve as the head of a specific area of the clan's interest.

For example Kenzo Hyūga serves as the clan's chief political adviser. It is his responsibility to negotiate with both foreign and domestic organizations on behalf of the clan.

During his tenure Kenzo has gained the clan many powerful political connections which has allowed the clan to expand its' influence inside and outside of Konohagakure. Unfortunately, like many others power and greed have caused Kenzo to lose sight of the reason he originally chose to serve the clan.

Another example is Eita Hyūga. Serving as the clan's chief financial officer it is his responsibility to invest, monitor, and grow the clan's already immense wealth through sound trades and business ventures.

Eita's position is well suited to him as he has no love for politics and no desire to expand his influence in that arena.

A final example is Saburo Hyūga who serves the clans' head of security. As the title implies it is his responsibility to ensure that the clan compound remains secure and that high level members of the clan are properly protected when outside of the village.

It can be noted that with the exception of the attempted abduction of Hinata Hyūga by Kumogakure, more commonly known as the Hyūga Affair, there has been no major breach of security on clan grounds. A fact that is both his greatest achievement and most dubious shame.

Under this system the Hyūga has prospered since the clan first joined Konohagakure. However, regardless of how well a system of government works for its people there will always be those who are dissatisfied and desire some sort of change.

Whether that change be in the form of a different governing body or in the method which the government operates someone somewhere will always want something different.

OoOoO

"Are you sure that nothing can be traced back to us? If anyone were to discover what we have done then our lives are over." Shigeko anxiously asked as she quickly scanned the are with her Byakugan.

"For the last time, there is nothing to worry about. No one outside of us three knows anything of our intentions. And for those who might suspect there is no evidence that directly connects any of us to anything." Kenzo offered.

"So you say. But can you be absolutely sure?

What of those that will carry out the deed? Should any of them be captured and talk..." Shigeko questioned.

"They have no knowledge of who their true employers are. They were contracted by agents in the Land of Waves who were retained by another though one of the clans extensive dummy businesses based in the Land of Wind.

Therefore even if one of them were to be captured any information they gave would lead to a dead end. We have nothing to worry about."

Having listened inattentively to his co-conspirators Saburo stood and made to leave before saying; "Until this business is over and done nothing can be certain. Keep on your guard and pray that everything goes as easily as you seem to believe it will."

OoOoO

"It's settled then. Gatō and Aimi will leave for Konohagakure first thing in the morning. Once there they will report directly to Naruto-sama concerning what we have learned about the Hyūga." Aiko told her sisters.

"I pity those fools once master learns of this." Akia replied shivering at the thought of being on the receiving end of Naruto's fury.

"It cannot be helped. After Mika discovered their plans for Hinata-chan it was only a matter of time before Naruto-sama acted. After all, even though he tries not to show it, he does truly love her. I just hope that there is clan left when it's all over." Aiko returned just as Gatō entered the room and bowed towards the triplets.

"Mistresses, the arrangements have been completed per your request. The convoy will depart at five tomorrow morning and will arrive in Konohagakure three days later." The one time crime boss reported.

"And the tasks we assigned?" Questioned Aimi.

"Most have been completed. What remains will be ready within the hour." Gatō humbly said.

"You've done well Gatō-kun.

When this is all over I'll be sure to tell master of your service and how you were the one that discovered the Hyūga elders plans for Hinata-chan.

I have no doubt that he will reward your actions." Aimi smoothly said.

"Thank you mistress but service is its own reward." Gatō replied as he bowed once more and returned to his assigned duties.

OoOoO

After finishing the last of the days paperwork Hiashi was preparing to retire for the evening when a subtle movement near his study door alerted him that he was no longer alone.

Looking in the direction of the intruder Hiashi remained calm. Instincts telling him that had this person wanted his life then he would probably already be dead.

"You must posses great skill to have come this far without detection and since you have yet to attack I can only guess at your purpose for entering my home uninvited." Hiashi stated calmly as he waited for the person's reply.

"Forgive my unorthodox means of seeking an audience Lord Hyūga." Returned a soft feminine voice as the shadows near the door shifted to reveal a small purplish Vulpine bowing towards him.

In his life Hiashi had never been privileged to be in the presence of summon such as the one before him. Not that he had never had the opportunity to speak with a summoned creature. In fact during the years prior to Minato's death he had meet and become familiar with several members of the Toad Clan.

However, as rare as a summon contract was there were those contracts that were in and of themselves legendary. Specifically, those pertaining to celestial or demonic beings. In fact, Hiashi had never actually heard of anyone holding one. At least not until Naruto was revealed to be able to summon members of the Vulpine Clan.

"It is quit alright. I assume you are here on Naruto-san's behalf?" Hiashi asked, returning his thoughts to the moment, while motioning for the Vulpine to rise and approach.

"No my Lord. I come on behalf of my mistress and clan head Lady Yukiko." Mika explained as Hiashi nodded in understanding.

"I see, and what would your mistress ask of the Hyūga?" Hiashi curiously replied.

"Several weeks ago yourself and Naruto-sama entered into an agreement by which if certain criteria were met he would agree to take your eldest daughter as his mate. After learning of this my mistress, given Naruto-sama's position within our clan, took it upon herself to judge you daughter's worthiness of my masters hand." Mika explained causing Hiashi to fears for the plans he had made for Naruto and Hinata.

"Are you here to tell me that Lady Yukiko has rejected my daughter?" Hiashi cautiously asked hoping that his assumption was wrong.

"On the contrary. My mistress has become very fond of Lady Hinata and believe her a very suitable match for Naruto-sama.

Yet, despite her fondness towards Hinata-sama Lady Yukiko's sentiment does not extend to the rest of your clan.

Therefore before approving of the potential union my mistress chose to learn all she could about the Hyūga." Mika stated as Hiashi's eyes narrowed in concern.

"I see, and how exactly was this accomplished?" Replied the clan head.

"As easily as I entered your home tonight others of my clan with greater skill have done the same. We have been watching you for some time and have learned much." Simply answered the Vulpine.

"Vulpine, spying is not something ones does to garner the trust of another." Hiashi admonished.

"True but we do not seek your trust. We sought only to learn of your clan."

"I assume that your efforts were fruitful?" Harshly replied Hiashi as he restrained the anger he felt towards the creature.

"Quite.

In fact it is the reason that I was sent before you." Replied the messenger.

Suddenly intrigued by what the creature had to say Hiashi for the moment forgot his anger and offered his full attention.

"Lord Hiashi, members of the Hyūga are plotting to kill yourself and your daughters. We do not know when they plan to act but we know it will be soon."

"Who among the clan would dare to raise a hand against the head family?" Hiashi angrily questioned.

"I am sorry but Naruto-sama expressly forbade from answering that question." Said the messenger while shaking her head.

"If you can not tell me who it is that's plotting against me then..." Hiashi began before four powerful chakra signatures appeared around him.

Turning about himself the head of the Hyūga clan watched in fear as four medium sized ebony vulpine appeared in each corner of the room.

"My Lord, regardless of how you my view our methods or our clan we of the Vulpine are a proud and honorable race. Since we first allied ourselves with Naruto-sama we have watched over him. We know who has shown him kindness and who has caused him pain. We know what you have done for him, how you have looked out for him, have tried to protect him. We know how you, Hiashi Hyūga, have defended him when others would not.

The Vulpine are an honorable race. We protect those that would protect us and we slaughter those that would do us harm.

And it is for what you have done for our master that we now stand with you. So have no fear of those that would cause you and your children harm for as long as you remain loyal to the Vulpine the Vulpine will remain loyal to you.

Naruto-sama and Yukiko-sama have plan to deal with the traitors in your clan. They will be used to teach a lesson to all that would threaten those under our protection. But it's not enough to punish the betrayers to the Hyūga. My master wants everyone involved in the conspiracy to pay for their crimes.

Therefore until the threat has past these warriors will be hidden at your side as will additional teams be with your daughters. My master only ask that you do nothing and wait for events to unfold." Explained the messenger as Hiashi's protector faded back into the darkness of the room.

Hiashi showed little emotion as he pondered all that he had been told. True, he would rather face those that would betray him head on but he couldn't deny that the Vulpine's words had merit. Besides considering that he and his children would be under the protection of beings who couldn't be detected even by the Byakugan was a great incentive to do as he was being asked.

"Very well Vulpine-san I will do as your masters ask. Please allow me to offer my deepest gratitude to the Vulpine for their assistance in this matter." Hiashi humbly said as he bowed towards the messenger.

"I will relay your message to my masters.

One last thing before I go. Share what you have learned tonight with no one, not even your daughters. When the time comes all will be revealed." Replied the vulpine before slipping back into the darkness and fading from sight.

OoOoO

Looking over the village Sarutobi frowned as he considered the reports sprawled over his desk. Since informing the council of his belief that Sunagakure and Otogakure planned to invade measures had been taken to protect the village and its' people.

Unfortunately, despite whatever counter-measures were put into place there was no way of knowing if they would be effective against the actions of the enemy. But as the saying goes 'failure is only certain if you do not try'.

"My Lord." Ami called breaking the Third from his mental wanderings. "Naruto-kun has arrived and wishes to see you."

Knowing that Naruto had only left on his mission a few days ago Sarutobi immediately fear the worst.

"Send him in Ami." Sarutobi replied from behind his desk.

As the door to his office opened whatever apprehension Sarutobi might have had vanished as he watched Naruto and enter with two others close behind.

"Mission accomplished Hokage-sama. As ordered I have located and safely returned Lady Tsu..." Naruto began before he was harshly pushed to the side by a tall large breasted blond woman.

"What's the ideal of sending the kid after me Old Man! You promised that after I finished training him I could do as I pleased!" Screamed the woman.

Offering the blond a warm smile Sarutobi replied; "Welcome home Tsunade. There's a great deal we need to discuss."

To be continued


End file.
